Future Dragon: Rose Long Season Five
by Fudogg
Summary: Season 5 of 10. When a new villain appears, will Rose get closer to finding the killer of her parents?
1. Chapter 1

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Five)

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon. I only own my OCs and the storyline.**

Chapter/Episode 1: Inspect Her

The sound of flapping wings could be heard high in the sky. Seconds later, a Thistle-colored dragon with long, flaming red hair landed on the roof of a tall building. "Enid, we're here." She said as she started to walk toward the edge of the building. As soon as the Thistle-colored reached the edge of the roof, a large worm came out of her head, turning its snake-like head and staring at her with its large eyes. "New York City. The home city of Rose Long."

_FLASHBACK_

_-Two Days Earlier-_

_The Thistle-colored dragon was sitting in a factory in her human form, her flaming red hair tied in a loose pony-tail and wearing a white lab coat over a black T-shirt and a Thistle-colored skirt. Hunched over while she worked amongst several humans, she was completely unaware of a Duke Blue-colored wearing sunglasses and a red tie around his neck entering the room and starting to walk toward her._

_As many of the other human workers looked up and stared, the Thistle dragon remained working until the Duke Blue dragon stopped at her side, reaching up with his claws and setting them down on her shoulder._

_LINE BREAK_

_"Did I do something wrong?" The human-formed dragon asked as she and the Duke Blue dragon walked into a waiting room, right beside a chair._

_"Sit down." The Duke Blue dragon told her with an American accent as he walked around her and made his way toward a door. As soon as he reached it, the Duke Blue dragon brought his fist up and knocked on the door twice._

_"Cai." He said. "I have her. Can we come in now?"_

_Just as the human-formed dragon was about to sit down, she stopped lowering herself down as she heard the sound of the Duke Blue dragon's voice: "Okay, go on in."_

_Stepping into the dark room, the human-formed dragon could not see much; pretty much all she could see was the outline of a desk and a human sitting down at the desk._

_Turning her head to the side, the human-formed dragon watched as the Duke Blue dragon walked into the room as well, closing the door behind them. With her eyes wide, she then turned her head back to normal._

_"You're American, right?" Asked the person who was sitting at the desk in English, although he had a Chinese accent._

_"Yeah." The human-formed dragon said shyly. "My family and I moved here when I was nine. I've lived here ever since."_

_"I know." Said the person at the desk. "I was just making sure that you're the right one. You're also a dragon, correct?"_

_"Yes."_

_"You don't have to sound so ashamed." The person sitting at the desk said. "Times have changed in the last three to four years. Besides, my bodyguard, Dre, over there, is a dragon, as am I."_

_"You are?"_

_"That's beside the point." The person sitting at the desk said. "_

_Then, the next thing the human-formed dragon saw was movement coming from the desk, and then she heard a grunt as something flew toward her. She heard another grunt as the thing that was thrown hit the floor._

_Looking down at the floor, the human-formed dragon gasped as she was able to see what was on the floor: a rather long worm that was the size of a very small snake. "Enid!" She said as the creature lifted its head up to look at her._

_"That's your Animal Guardian, right?" The person sitting at the desk asked._

_"Enid's helped me from the beginning." The human-formed dragon said as she looked back up. "How...How did you find him?"_

_"The personal information that you signed out on your first day here." The person sitting at the desk answered. "I had Dre use it to find your apartment."_

_"But...why?"_

_"How would you like to earn a raise in your pay?" The person sitting at the desk asked._

_"How?"_

_"I've been waiting for several days to finally get a letter from my associate after I paid him for a service." The person said, "Well, I finally got the letter last night and I've grown concerned. I'm going to read it to you."_

_"Okay."_

_"Oh, and before I begin to read..." The person added. "...Just know that this deals with something that needed to be done. Don't voice your opinion, because you wouldn't understand."_

_"Very well, sir."_

_"You will be happy to know that the assassinations went off without a hitch." The person started to read, the sound of a moving piece of paper being made. "My assassin did a perfect job. As for why you received the confirmation letter at such a late date was because I was worried about interferences. The police are clueless, but I am more worried about the Magical World's forces. When you gave the identities of the two you wanted dead, you failed to mention that one of their daughters is the wife of Jake Long, the first American Dragon. While the human police are clueless, I am worried about the Dragon Council, and their daughter, Rose. That is why I waited to send this letter. I apologize for any worries I might have caused."_

_The human-formed dragon's eyes were wide as she heard the person addressing her again: "Now that you have heard my letter, you know that I hired someone to murder two people."_

_"But...w...why?"_

_"That's none of your business." The person sitting at the desk told her. "Now do you want the raise or not?"_

_"A raise would be nice..." The human-formed dragon said softly._

_"Good." There was relief in the tone of the person's voice. "Then here is your job: you are to go to New York in the United States. That is where the assassination took place. Once there, you are to hunt down Rose Long and find out what she knows..."_

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

At Mermaid City, Savannah, in her dragon form, slowly stepped back as she kept her eyes on her teammates. "Okay, slowly now..." She said.

In front of her, Cherri, Lista, Gilda and Arkadi were all lifting up the bundled up body of Joel, Gilda and Arkadi on one side, while Cherri and Lista were on the other and Maverick held onto his feet. Grunting, Gilda scowled. "This would be so much easier if Lexy helped!"

"You know her." Cherri said. "She'd never touch a dead body."

"Even one that's all bundled up?!"

"No." Cherri told her.

"Well..." Gilda grunted again as she and Arkadi stepped to the side. "...What about Rose?" She nearly spat out Rose's name. "She should be here helping us. She is a member of this team, isn't she?"

"Stop being so aggressive towards her." Cherri said. "Yes, she's a member of this team."

"Then she should be helping." Gilda narrowed her eyes. "Or maybe we should just send her packing."

"Gilda, she's a member of this team..." Cherri narrowed her eyes as they continued moving to the side. "...But she also needs to preserve her strength. She's keeping her body in shape. That's why she isn't helping with this."

"Who isn't helping who with what?" Came the sound of Rose's voice, making Cherri widen her eyes. Turning her head to the side, Cherri could see Rose standing behind her, wearing her work-out clothes, her hands on her hips. "What are you doing?"

"We're taking Joel's body away." Cherri answered as she turned her head back to normal, all of them moving forward again.

"Why?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because we don't want his body buried here." Savannah told her, putting her clawed hands on her hips, making Rose turn her head to the side. "He betrayed us." Savannah offered as a justification as she took another step back.

"Where are you going to take it?" Rose asked as she turned to the side.

"We'll deal with that." Cherri said as she and, Lista, Maverick, Gilda and Arkadi all took another step forward.

"And while they deal with Joel's body..." Savannah smiled. "...I'll go back to the campus and see if there is anything I need to check out."

"I'll come with you." Rose offered eagerly.

"Actually..." Savannah said as she slowly removed her claws from her hips. "...I think I should do this on my own..."

LINE BREAK

The human-formed Thistle-colored dragon stood inside a building room, watching as a female receptionist scanned through names on an old laptop. "What's the name of the person you're looking for again?" The receptionist asked.

"Rose Long."

"And what's your relationship with her?"

"We're...old friends from our childhoods." The human-formed dragon quickly thought up, drumming her fingers against the desktop. "I moved to Hong Kong when I was nine and I haven't seen her in a long time."

"I just found a Rose Long." The receptionist said.

"And?"

"Well, it looks like she's the only Rose Long in Manhattan." The receptionist said.

"And where is she?" The human-formed dragon smiled in anticipation.

"According to this..." The receptionist said. "...She works at a college here as a janitor."

"Do you mind telling me the name of the college?" The human-formed dragon asked.

"Here." The receptionist said as she turned her head to the side, reaching out and grabbing both a pencil and a small piece of paper. "I'll write down the instructions."

"Much appreciated." The human-formed dragon's smile widened even more.

LINE BREAK

"This is it." The human-formed dragon said as she lowered the instructions she had been given, standing right in front of the college that Rose worked at. "This is where we should find her." She said, narrowing her eyes.

"But, Dakota..." Came a voice from inside her head, making the human-formed dragon's eyes widen as Enid slithered out of her ear. "...What are you going to do once you find her. And...how are you going to find her here?"

"She's a janitor, Enid." Dakota said. "She won't be hard to find. I just need to wait until classes are out for the day."

LINE BREAK

It was a little bit later in the day as a human Savannah neared the school, her hands in her pockets. As soon as she reached the steps, she turned and started to walk up to the doors.

Entering the school, Savannah started to walk down the fairly empty hall, which only had four people walking down it. Stopping in her tracks, Savannah smiled as she recognized one of the four people in the hall: Carter.

"Carter!" She called out, bringing her arm up and waving it from side-to-side ever-so-slightly, catching the attention of Carter, whose eyes widened.

Lowering her arm, the smiling Savannah started to hurry over to Carter. "Savannah, where have you been?" Carter asked the second Savannah reached her.

"I've been busy." Savannah shrugged.

"I haven't seen Rose." Carter told her. "Her sister and her brother even came looking for me because they wanted to know if I had seen her. Even they don't know where she is. Have you heard anything?"

As Carter asked this, the doors to the building opened again and Dakota stepped into the halls, starting to walk down them.

"Do you know anything about Rose's whereabouts?" Carter repeated. "Jake and Daisy would both like to know."

Just as he said this, Dakota reached an area where she could hear Savannah and Carter. Stopping dead in her tracks, Dakota's eyes widened, listening as Savannah spoke up:

"Of course I know where Rose is." Savannah said.

"Is she okay?"

"Of course she's okay."

"Can you tell me where she is?" Carter asked. "It would make Jake and Daisy feel better."

"They can't know where Rose is." Savannah told him.

"Why not?" Carter raised an eyebrow. "Savannah, you're starting to sound suspicious."

"Rose is my friend." Savannah said with a smile on her face as she put her hands on her hips. "And remember what I already told you: she's okay."

LINE BREAK

Back at Mermaid City, Rose, who had changed back into her normal clothes, made her way toward the elevator with a curious expression on her face as the doors slid open, Cherri, Gilda, Arkadi, Lista and Maverick all walking out in that order.

"Oh, hey Rose." Cherri said as she stopped, a frowning Gilda, Arkadi, Lista and Maverick at her side. "What's up?"

"You got rid of the body?"

"Yeah." Cherri answered.

"Where?"

"Well..." Cherri smiled. "...I guess you could say that we disposed of the body at a place where it won't be found anytime soon..."

LINE BREAK

Savannah walked down the steps of the college and as soon as she reached the bottom, she turned to the side and started to walk away, completely oblivious to the fact that the fact that Dakota exited the building right after her and quickly walked down the steps and then turning to the side so that she could watch Savannah walking away. Then, she started to follow Savannah.

However, unbeknownst to both Dakota and Savannah, Carter stood on the roof of the school in his dragon form. Watching Savannah, he flared his wings and leapt from the roof, starting to fly after her.

LINE BREAK

A short time later, Savannah reached the docks and started to walk down it, heading toward the water. From behind her, Dakota walked toward the dock and turned, starting to walk down it as well.

Finally, Savannah reached the edge of the dock, just as from up above her, Carter stopped. Watching as Savannah reached into her pocket, pulling out a communication device, Carter watched as Savannah pressed a button, omitting a hologram of Cherri.

"Oh, hey." Carter's ear twitched as it picked up the sound of Cherri's voice. "You're back."

"Yeah." Savannah replied. "Why don't you send up the submarine? I'll come back down."

"Did you hear of anything?" Cherri asked.

"No." Savannah said.

Narrowing his eyes, Carter turned around and quickly flew away.

A short time passed on the dock before the water started to bubble, and then the clear, round submarine emerged from the water. The hatch opened and the escalator started to emerge, Rose standing on the third step.

Taking a step back, Savannah allowed Rose to step onto the dock. Seeing Rose, Dakota's eyes widened and she gasped. "Enid!" She whispered. "Get out here!" Three seconds later, Enid poked his head out of Dakota's ear, turning himself at a curved angle so that he could see Rose turn around so that her back was to Dakota and Enid and so that she was at Savannah's side.

"What?" Enid asked softly.

"That's her." Dakota said. "The blonde one. That's this Rose Long. She matches the description of her."

"Okay..."

"Go after her and hide." Dakota ordered.

Nodding once, Enid slithered all the way out of Dakota's ear and dropped onto the wooden dock, starting to slither over to Rose, who waited for Savannah to get on the escalator before she got on herself, hopping down onto a lower step.

By this time, Enid reached the steps and slid down until he reached Rose. At that point, he started to slither up Rose's leg, quickly going up and slithering into the pocket of her pants. Then, Rose and Savannah disappeared from Dakota's sight.

Slowly, Dakota then turned around and then quickly started to walk away.

LINE BREAK

On the Island of Draco, Jake was in his dragon form, smiling as he sat against a tree, holding his smiling son in his hands.

"It's great to finally get to spend some time with you, Jake." Jake said with a smile on his face, while Jake Jr. laughed. However, then Jake's smile slowly started to fade. "I just wish your mother was here."

However, at that moment, his eyes widened and he jolted in surprise as he heard a ringing coming from within himself. However, his shock quickly faded and he sighed with relief as he realized that it was his communication device.

Grunting as he lifted his son off of his lap and moved his son to his side, the beeping still coming. Then, he reverted to his human form.

Reaching into his robes, Jake pulled out his communication device, and, holding it in both hands, pressed a button that cause a holographic image of a dragon Carter to appear. "Councilor Long." Carter quickly said.

"Uh, Carter..." Jake said with a small smile on his face. "...I think you have the wrong number. I think you want to talk to Haley."

"No, I want to talk to you." Carter told him. "Listen to me, Councilor Long. Please. It's about your wife."

LINE BREAK

The enchanted elevator popped out of the ground; seconds later, the two doors slid open and Holly stepped out in her human form. However, after only five steps, she stopped in her tracks and she gasped as she heard the sound of Jake's voice:

"Holly!"

She could see Jake, also in his human form, running toward her. As soon as Jake reached her, she sighed. "What is it, Jake?" She asked.

"I just got a call from Dragon Carter Cromwell." Jake told her. "He says he might know what happened to Rose."

"What?" Holly asked, her eyes widening even more, her tone displaying actual interest and concern now. "What did he say?"

"He said he talked to this girl." Jake said. "According to Carter, the girl said that she knows where Rose is."

"What's the girl's name?"

"He didn't mention it." Jake said, but then he held up both of his hands, as if to stop Holly from commenting just yet. "He said that the girl refused to tell him. Carter said that she acted really odd. So, he followed her."

"And?"

"It looks like this girl is staying at Mermaid City." Jake narrowed his eyes as he said this.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

In Mermaid City, the watery elevator doors slid open and both Savannah and Rose stepped out, walking along the grass. "So, you saw Carter?" Rose asked as she turned her head to the side.

"Yeah." Savannah smiled slightly.

"And?" Rose asked, turning her head back to normal.

"He asked about you." Savannah's smile widened ever-so-slightly. "I told him that you were okay."

"Anything else?" Rose asked.

"You're missed." Savannah said as she turned her head to the side to look at Rose, Rose's face filling with sadness.

"They're missed." Rose said as she stopped in her tracks, lowering her head.

Savannah took two more steps before she turned around to face Rose, who slowly lifted up her head. "I know you miss them, but remember...it's not the right time."

"I know." Rose gave a stiff nod, although her eyes still looked sad. "I need to wait until after I find the killer."

Nodding in agreement, Savannah then smiled at Rose. "If you'll excuse me." Savannah said. "I need to go talk with Cherri."

Then, Savannah turned around and started to walk away, leaving Rose alone.

LINE BREAK

Cherri was in her human form, lying on her stomach on her bed, her face hidden in her pillow. However, when she heard her door creaking as it opened, Cherri slowly lifted her head up and turned it to the side, seeing Savannah walking into her room. However, Savannah stopped and slowly turned around, closing the door behind her. Then, she turned back around, smiling as she saw Cherri sitting on the side of her bed.

"I think I know why you're here." Cherri said.

"Joel's body." Savannah nodded once as she crossed her arms. "Where did you and the others dispose of it?"

"Don't worry, Savannah." Cherri said. "Joel will never be found. You're worrying too much. I thought you trusted me. I did use to have a career in-"

"But you never killed anyone and disposed of their body..." Savannah pointed out, cutting of Cherri as she put her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry." Cherri repeated. "It's taken care of. Besides, we didn't kill him..."

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, the door to a nice hotel suite was opened and a female uniformed bellhop entered, closely followed by Dakota, the two of them stopping side-by-side to look at the room. "Will this do it for you?" The bellhop asked, glancing to the side.

"Yes." Dakota said. "I don't plan to stay here in Manhattan for very long. This will do for this short time."

"No luggage?" The bellhop asked, turning her head to the side.

"No." Dakota told the bellhop as she walked further into the room. "No, I have no luggage." She elaborated as she slowly turned around to face the bellhop, who started to back out of the room. "If you don't mind..." Dakota said. "...I'd like to be left alone now."

"Of course." The bellhop said as she reached the door. Taking one more step out, the bellhop reached out and closed the door behind her.

Now alone, Dakota sighed with relief before she turned around. Walking over to the window, she stopped and stared out of the window for forty-five seconds before she heard the sound of Enid's voice in her ear: "Dakota."

"Enid, talk to me." Dakota said as she stepped back from the window. "Where are you?"

CUT

At Mermaid City, Enid was on the bed inside Rose's room, all alone in the empty room. "And where is Rose Long?" Came Dakota's voice from Enid.

"I'm inside her room." Enid answered.

CUT

"What are you doing there?" Dakota asked. "Were you caught?"

"No." Came Enid's response.

CUT

"She entered her room." Enid answered. "She didn't stay long and as she left, I got out of her pocket. I'm not going to follow her around all day. If I stay in her pocket, I could risk getting caught."

CUT

"Good call." Dakota replied as she crossed her arms.

CUT

"What do you want me to do once she gets back?" Enid asked.

"Wait until night, when she's sleeping..." Came Dakota's response. "...Then go into her head. She'll need to be asleep or she'll be able to feel you inside her. Remember our job."

"I know."

CUT

"Go into her head and see if you can find anything in her brain." Dakota told him, lowering her arms to her sides.

CUT

"Understood." Enid finished.

LINE BREAK

On the Island of Draco, both Councilor Callum and Councilor Rin sat down at the table, Holly facing them. "What is this about, Councilor Jennings?" Callum asked.

"Will this take long?" Rin asked. "I should get back to trying to identify whose blood we found on that bandage that was in the alley."

"This is more important than that." Holly told Rin as she took two steps closer to the table. "According to Jake, he heard from Dragon Cromwell, who might know someone who knows something about Rose's disappearance. Maybe even...where she is."

"Who is this person and where do they live?" Rin asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Dragon Cromwell did not give the name of the person." Holly said as she crossed her arms. "But she did tell us where this person lives."

"Where?" Callum asked.

"Mermaid City."

LINE BREAK

Night had fallen at Mermaid City, and inside Rose's dark room, Enid was hiding under the bed, watching as the door opened and Rose walked inside, stopping just long enough to use her foot to close the door. Then, Enid watched as Rose walked over to her bed.

As soon as she reached the bed, Rose turned around and sat down on the bed, putting her hand to her mouth as she opened and yawned.

From beneath the bed, Enid watched as Rose's feet left the floor. Looking up, he could hear the bed creaking as Rose lied down.

"Here it goes..." Enid said in a hushed tone as he looked down.

Then, Enid quickly slithered out from beneath the bed, turned and started to slither up the leg of the bed. As soon as he reached the bed, he slithered up Rose's foot and then quickly slithered up her leg as Rose breathed in and out, her eyes closed.

Finally, Enid reached her cheek. Without even stopping, the creature dived down and vanished into her ear.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: I know it's short, but quality doesn't always equal quantity, right? My goal is for these episodes to get a little bit longer again. Well, please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Five)

Chapter/Episode 2: The Mind of a Dragon

Finding Rose's brain, Enid slithered into it. Grunting as he found himself in a dimly lit "tunnel". As quickly as he could, Enid started to slither down the "tunnel".

_FLASH_

_Opening the door to their room on the Island of Draco with his tail, Jake stepped into the room in his dragon form, a much younger and happier looking Rose in his claws; Rose wore her Dragon Council Agent uniform and wore the dog-tag that Jake had made for her around her neck._

_"Here comes the bride, here comes the bride!" Jake happily chanted, making Rose giggle. _

_As he reached the bed, Jake set down his wife before he straightened back up and stepped away from the bed, allowing Rose to sit up and turn her head to the side, smiling as she watched Jake revert to his human form, revealing Jake to be wearing his Council robes._

_"So..." Jake said as he stepped back over to the bed, sitting down on the bed so he was facing Rose. "...Tell me..." He smiled. "...How does it feel to be Mrs. Jake Long?"_

_"You really want to know?" Rose smiled seductively at him._

_"More than anything."_

_Her smile only widening, Rose reached out and quickly snagged the collar of Jake's Council robes, making Jake's smile widen as he was pulled over to Rose, their lips connecting. As they continued to kiss, Rose allowed herself to fall back onto her back, placing her hands on Jake's shoulders, moaning with happiness._

_FLASH_

Freezing from the surprise of what he saw, Enid's eyes widened. "She must be dreaming..." He said to himself. "Once I get deeper, I will be immune to experiencing her dreams." Then, he continued on.

LINE BREAK

Grunting as he managed to squeeze through a hole, Enid dropped, grunting as he landed in a dimly lit hall, several doors going down the hall. "Finally..." Enid said with a sigh of relief. "...Dakota!" He said. "I've arrived in the Dream Corridor."

"Good." Came the sound of Dakota's voice from inside Enid. "Keep going. You'll need to find the information as soon as possible."

"I know." Enid told her.

"Then keep going." Dakota repeated.

"I'm on it." Enid said. "Just give me some time to find this woman's Dream Door." With that, Enid continued on.

LINE BREAK

Rose's Dream Door, with the name "Rose Long" printed on it, stood in its regular place in a small hall that was cut off from the rest of the hall that contained the other doors. Slithering down the main hall, Enid stopped and turned his head so he could see Rose's door.

His eyes widening, Enid quickly slithered toward the door. "Dakota, I've found her door."

"Good." Came the sound of Dakota's voice as Enid reached the door. "Go inside her subconscious and see if you can find what she knows."

_FLASH_

_A teenage Jake was at his locker, putting his books inside. Closing his locker, he turned to the side, only to have his eyes widen as he saw Rose walk down the hall toward him. However, unlike usual, she looked downright glum, her hands in the pockets of her pink jeans._

_"Yo, Rose!" Jake smiled as he ran over to her, stopping in front of her._

_"Hi, Jake." Rose sighed._

_"Yo, what's wrong?" Jake asked, his eyes filling with concern._

_"It's...It's nothing." Rose said before she tried walking around Jake, walking down the hall by herself as the surprised Jake turned around to watch her go._

_"Rose!"_

_With another sigh, Rose stopped in her tracks and lowered her head. "Jake, don't worry about it." She told him. "There isn't anything you can do. There isn't anything I can do." She said as she slowly lifted her head up. "Besides, I don't think you should get involved. It may not be safe."_

_"You don't trust me?" Jake asked as he took a step closer to Rose. "C'mon, Rose..."_

_"It's not that I don't trust you, Jake." Rose told him as she turned her head to the side. "It's just-"_

_"Just what?" Jake asked. "Rose, you can tell me anything."_

_Sighing again, Rose turned her head back to normal, Jake watching as Rose slowly turned back around to face him. "If I tell you, will you promise not to take any action?"_

_"Whoa, this must be bad..." Jake muttered._

_"Jake, please promise me." Rose pleaded as she clasped her hands together._

_"Okay." Jake told her. "I promise. I promise I won't take any action."_

_"Okay. Good to hear." Rose said as she took a step back. "I need to get to class now. Meet me at the library right after school."_

_"Got it." Jake gave a nod as Rose turned around and started to walk down the hall as quickly as she could._

From behind the memory of Jake, Enid watched. Without saying a word, the magical creature continued to slither down the hall, passing by the memory Jake.

_FLASH_

_Outside the library, Rose was sitting on the top step of the stairs, her chin in her hand. However, when she saw Jake arriving, turning and starting to walk up the steps, her face lit up and she lifted her head up_

_"Yo, what's up?" Jake asked as soon as he reached Rose. "Now, about what you needed to tell me." He said with a grin as he crossed his arms._

_"Jake, this is serious." Rose told him as she stood up to face him. "It was something I saw."_

_"This morning?" Jake asked, his eyes filling with worry. "Rose, is it The Huntsman? Did you see him do something? Does it have to do with his plan with the skulls?"_

_"It's not like that, Jake." Rose said with one shake of her head. "But it does involve The Huntsman." She added._

_"Rose, what is it?"_

_"Last night..." Rose struggled to say. "...While we were in the Dream Corridor and I ran off with the Chimera after me, I...I found myself deep in my subconscious."_

_"Yeah?" Jake asked._

_"W...Well..." Rose continued to struggle to choose the right words. Finally, closing her eyes, she managed to find the correct words: "...Remember what I told you about my parents?"_

_"They're dead." Jake said, making Rose open her eyes again and slowly shake her head. "What?" Jake asked as he watched Rose shake her head. "But...that's what you told me?"_

_"The Huntsman lied." _

_"Is...?" Jake's eyes widened with horror. "...Is your father...The Huntsman?"_

_"No." Rose shook her head._

_"Your parents are in the Huntsclan?" Jake asked. _

_"No." Rose shook her head again, the tone of her voice indicating that she was starting to get annoyed._

_"Then what?" Jake asked._

_"My parents are alive, Jake!" Rose told him. "And they're not in the Huntsclan. They're normal people. The Huntsman took me right out of my mother's arms. All because of this..." She said as she held up her hand with her dragon birthmark on it._

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

_"Say what?!" Jake asked, his eyes wide with shock._

_"I saw it happen." Rose said as she lowered her hand. "Jake, it was terrible. My parents are alive."_

_"That...That...That dirty, rotten, evil son o-" Jake started to seethe, his fists clenched, his teeth barred and his eyes narrowed. However, before he could finish his angry curse, Rose cut him off:_

_"Jake."_

_This made Jake release all of his anger; dropping his arms to his sides, he looked at Rose with his mouth opened in an "O"-shape._

_"Jake, remember that you promised me you wouldn't do anything." Rose said. "I don't want you to react harshly the next time you face The Huntsman. I don't want you to do something stupid that could result in you getting slain."_

_"Well, what if I-"_

_"No, you can't just incinerate him with a fireball." Rose frowned as she put her hands on her hips. "The Huntsman can't find out that I know."_

_"Then what are you going to do, Rose?"_

_"Nothing's going to change." Rose told him. "I still intend to help you stop The Huntsman. Nothing is going to change that. Now, if you don't mind, I need to go report to The Huntsman."_

_Then, Rose walked around Jake and sighed as she walked down the stairs._

_FLASH_

_Rose stood, a young woman, wearing a Huntsclan uniform that was way too small for her, on the porch of her parents' house. _

_Taking a deep breath, Rose brought her hand up and knocked twice on the door. Then, she lowered her arm, instead crossing her arms, drumming one of her index fingers against her arm for six seconds before the door opened, Rose's mother stepping out._

_Immediately, Rose's mother's eyes widened and she brought a hand to her mouth to stifle a gasp. "Rose, is it really you?" She asked as she lowered her hand._

_"Mom, of course it's me." Rose said as she lowered her arms to her sides. "I've had a really long night, so I'd appreciate it if you don't force me to get annoyed. I'd appreciate it if I could...have a hug..." She suggested as she held up her arms for a hug._

_"Oh, Rose..." Rose's mother managed, a smile on her face as tears of joy started to form in her eyes. Holding up her arms, Rose's mother took a step forward, daughter and mother embracing each other. "What are you doing here?" Rose's mother asked with tears rolling down her cheeks as she placed her chin on Rose's shoulder. "Won't you get in trouble with the dragons?"_

_"I'm home, Mom." Rose told her. "I talked to my friend Holly on the way here. She's going to take over the Dragon Council. Jake and I have been exonerated."_

_"So..." Rose's mother asked as she pulled away from her daughter, the two staring each other in the eyes. "...That means that you're back and you're staying."_

_"Yes." Rose smiled._

_"Are you going to live here until you can get out on your own?" Rose's mother asked._

_"Well-"_

_"It's perfectly okay with your father and I." Rose's mother said with a smile on her face. "Rose, please stay here with us. We've all missed you terribly. Please..." By this time, she was pleading._

_"Mom..." Rose said. "...It's not that I don't want to stay here, it's just-"_

_"You've found a place to live." It wasn't a question that Rose's mother was asking, it was a mere statement of the truth._

_"Jake asked me to marry him." Rose told her mother._

_"You said yes."_

_"Of course I said yes." Rose gave a very small, but happy smile. "I love him."_

_"And he loves you." Rose's mother replied almost in a sad tone. However, her face quickly brightened up. "But you're here now." She said. "That's all that matters. Come on in. Daisy and your father will be so happy to see you."_

_"I can't wait to see them myself..." Rose smiled._

_"Come." Rose's mother said as she slowly turned around and walked into the house. Smiling, Rose followed her mother inside._

At the bottom of the steps, Enid watched the memory Rose going inside. Turning his head back to normal, the creature started to continue on his way, only to freeze and widen his eyes as he heard the sound of Dakota's voice:

"Find anything yet, Enid?"

"No, Dakota." Enid answered. "But don't worry, I'm going to keep looking. So far, all of these memories have to do with her parents. In other words, this shouldn't take long at all."

"Good." Came Dakota's response. "Because you'll have to get out of the woman's head before she wakes up. Otherwise-"

"I know what will happen..." Enid rolled his eyes. "...She'll feel me going around inside her and then there will be trouble."

"Glad you understand." Dakota sarcastically commented. "Look, the sooner you find out what she knows, the sooner we can go back to Hong Kong."

"Got it." Enid replied. "Just give me another hour or so."

Then, the creature continued on.

_FLASH_

_"Well, this is nice..." Rose said as she and Jake stood in front of Rose's parents. However, instead of Dragon Council robes, Jake wore a tuxedo and instead of her Dragon Council Agent uniform, Rose wore a blood-red dress with her dog-tag around her neck and her hair up in a pony-tail. "...Thanks Mom. Thanks Dad."_

_As Rose thanked them, both of Rose's parents smiled._

_"But there is one thing." Rose added. "I don't know any of these people." She said as she studied all of the people in the room. All of the people she could see were adults the same age as her parents. "These are all your friends."_

_"We wanted them to be part of the celebration." Rose's mother said. "They wouldn't go to that dragon island."_

_"I have no idea why they would want to." Rose told her mother. "I don't think I recognize any of your friends. How could they possibly know me?"_

_"Well, I'm sure we'll be able to find one or two of our friends who know you." Rose's father said as he and his wife started to walk over to Rose and Jake. Rose's father walked around Rose while Rose's mother walked around Jake, the two turning around and putting their hands on the shoulders of Rose and Jake. "Now, how about we introduce you two to our friends?" Rose's father asked._

_"Sounds good." Jake said._

_Then, both of Rose's parents cleared their throats, making all of the guests turn to face them._

_"Everyone..." Rose's father said. "...You've all already met Daisy, our daughter. This is Daisy's twin, Rose, our other daughter. Say hello, Rose."_

_"Um, hello..." Rose said nervously as she lifted up her hand, giving off a small wave._

_"Only two days ago, our Rose got married." Rose's father explained. _

_"This is Jake Long." Rose's mother said, taking one of her hands off of one of Jake's shoulders, only to clamp it back down on his shoulder. "Our daughter's husband."_

Enid watched the memory from inside the "memory crowd". "Embarrassing couple, weren't they?" Enid muttered before he turned and continued on, leaving the memory behind.

_FLASH_

_"So, what was it like being an only child?" Rose asked Daisy. Rose and her twin sister were sitting across from each other at a table inside a cafe. As soon as Rose asked this, she picked up her cup and took a sip of her coffee._

_"It was kind of nice." Daisy answered. "But it wasn't really everything I thought it was going to be. Mom and Dad missed you so much."_

_"I missed them too." Rose said as she set her cup down on the table._

_"So, what did you and Jake do while to were on the run?" Daisy asked as she cracked a small smile. "You were gone a long time."_

_"We went from place to place." Rose shrugged. "Basically, we just tried not to be discovered. How about you?"_

_"I finished school." Daisy said. "And I spent all the time you were gone as an only child."_

_"You finally got what you wanted..." Rose smiled._

_"But it wasn't all it was cracked up to be." Daisy replied. "So..." She changed the subject. "...What's it like to live on that island?"_

_"Oh, Daisy..." Rose smiled in a teasing manner. "...You did live there..."_

_"Shut up, Rose." Daisy growled as she narrowed her eyes. "I mean as a free person. I was living in a cell. What's it like to actually live there?"_

_"You might like it." Rose said._

_"And what's it like to work for the Magical World?" Daisy asked._

_"It's great." Rose smiled. "I really like it."_

_"So, you don't have to work today?" Daisy asked as Rose picked up her cup again and took another sip of coffee._

_"Well..." Rose explained as she lowered her cup back onto the table. "...Jake knew how much I wanted to get caught up with you. So, he told me that I could visit y-"_

_However, before she could finish her sentence, her eyes widened as she heard a beeping sound coming from inside the pockets of her pants. "That's probably Jake." Rose told her sister as she reached into her pocket, pulling out her communication device. Pressing a button on the device, both Rose and Daisy watched as a holographic image of Jake, wearing Dragon Council robes, appeared._

_"Hey, Jake." Rose smiled. "What's up?"_

_"Trouble, Rose." Jake said with a serious face. "We need your help."_

_"Got it." Rose said. "I'll be there as soon as I can."_

_Then, she clicked the device off. "Sorry, Daisy." Rose said sadly as she quickly stood up. Then, she walked away._

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

_FLASH_

_A much younger Rose, of about six years of age, was lying on her bed, under the covers, tossing and turning in distress._

_Finally, the child's eyes snapped open and she sat up in her bed with a loud scream, her eyes wide with fright. As the six year old Rose sat in her bed panting, the light in the hallway switched on and seconds later, the door to the room opened, Rose's father, who was wearing nothing but boxers, entered, followed by his wife, who was wearing a green nightgown._

_"Rose, what's wrong?" Rose's father asked as Rose slowly turned her head to the side, watching as both of her parents made their way toward her._

_"Baby, what happened?" Rose's mother asked as she and her husband crouched down at the side of the bed._

_"I had a bad dream..." Young Rose answered._

_"Oh, it's just a dream, baby." Rose's mother said comfortingly as she reached out and put her hand on her daughter's head. "You're safe now." She smiled._

_"I know." Young Rose replied softly. "It was just scary."_

_"I know what you need." Rose's father said with a smile on his face as he pointed at his daughter. Then, he slowly started to rise up onto his feet. "You need a cup of hot chocolate." He smiled down at Rose._

Enid was watching the memory from the door; he watched as the memory of Rose's father turned and started to walk toward the door, while the memory of Rose's mother picked up the memory of the six year old Rose in her arms and then turned, starting to follow her husband.

With a sigh, Enid turned to the side and continued on.

"Why can't I just find what I need so I can get out of here?" He asked himself.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, inside Dakota's hotel room, Dakota stood at the window, watching the dark sky with narrowed eyes.

_FLASH_

_Rose, as an infant, was lying on her back in a blood-red crib that had a blood-red "H" symbol on the bars, Rose wearing a blood-red diaper as she cried bloody murder._

Enid watched with disbelieving eyes as a Huntsclan nanny walked over to the crib. "Dakota." He finally spoke. "Dakota, can you hear me?"

"I hear you." Came Dakota's response.

"Dakota, I'm deep in her subconscious." Enid said. "I can see her as a baby."

"That must mean that you've come across the information we need." Dakota quickly assumed, making Enid's eyes widen with worry.

"Dakota, that's-"

"Good." Dakota cut him off. "Because it's five in the morning. I don't know what time this woman wakes up. You need to get out of there as soon as you can and get back to me."

"Dakota, I-"

"Did I tell you what hotel I'm staying at?" Dakota asked him, cutting the creature off. "I can't remember."

"Dakota-"

"Anyway, I'll just tell you now." Dakota said. "I'm staying at the Manhattan Hotel. I'm in room 292. I'll see you."

"No, Dakota." Enid tried again. "Please, just listen..."

_FLASH_

_Rose was lying on her back inside a normal crib, wearing a normal, white diaper. However, the infant was still sobbing hysterically in discomfort._

_Rose's mother sighed as she walked into the room. With a tired look on her face, Rose's mother stopped once she reached the crib, looking down at her sobbing daughter._

_"What is it, Rose?" Rose's mother asked in a distressed tone. "Please let it be nothing. Between you and your sister, I'm about to lose it. Why are you crying?"_

_However, Rose's mother knew that her daughter could not answer her. Instead, the infant Rose just kept wailing._

_Sighing, Rose's mother reached into the crib and picked up her infant daughter, lifting her out of the crib and inspecting her crying daughter, only to start to quickly sniff, picking up the foul stench of a dirty diaper._

_"Honey!" Rose's mother shouted, turning her head to the side as Rose continued to cry._

_"Yeah?!" Came the response from Rose's father, elsewhere in the house._

_"Rose has a dirty diaper!" Rose's mother shouted. "Do you mind coming down here and giving me a hand?"_

_"What kind of help?"_

_"Can you bring a fresh diaper for me?" Rose's mother shouted. "Please?"_

Enid watched this with confusion in his eyes. However, he soon jumped in surprise as he heard Dakota's stern voice coming from within him.

"Where are you?" She demanded. "You should be at the hotel by now! It's 5:30! Are you out?"

"No, Dakota..."

"You need to get out!" Dakota replied sternly. "You can't get caught!"

"But, Dakota..."

"No buts, Enid!" Dakota replied. "Get out of her head now and come back to the hotel before she wakes up. Besides, you should have the information we need."

This comment made Enid's eyes widen with fear. However, despite this, he sighed and lowered his head slightly before he turned around and slithered away from the memory, while the memory continued to play:

_Rose's father entered the room with a diaper in his hand, while Rose's mother turned around, the crying infant Rose still in her arms._

_"Set her back down in the crib." Rose's father advised as he stopped in front of the wailing baby that was being held in front of him._

_Rose's mother set down the infant, crying Rose back down in the crib on her back. Narrowing her eyes, Rose's mother undid the straps around her diaper and gagged as she crumpled the dirty diaper up and lifted it up._

_"Okay." She said as she turned around to face her husband with the diaper in her hands, a look of disgust on her face. "Give me the clean diaper."_

_With an amused look on his face, Rose's father handed over the diaper._

_As soon as Rose's mother had it in her hands, she turned around to look down at her daughter, who had stopped crying, but still looked uncomfortable._

_Moments later, Rose's mother finished fastening the diaper around the infant Rose, who now looked content. Smiling, Rose's mother reached down into the crib and picked up Rose, hoisting her out of the crib as she took a step back._

_"That's a good girl." Rose's mother said with a smile on her face as she held her daughter close. "I love you so much, Rose."_

LINE BREAK

With a grunt, Enid emerged from Rose's ear and quickly got completely out of her ear, slithering down her side and then down to her foot. As soon as Enid reached Rose's foot, he turned to the side and slithered off of the bed, just as Rose moaned, slowly opening her eyes.

hitting the floor, Enid gasped and turned his head to the side as he saw Rose's feet touch the ground. Quickly, Enid slithered under the bed and then turned around to hear the bed creak and watch Rose stand up, her pants dropping to the ground, exposing her bare legs.

With wide eyes, Enid watched as Rose slowly lifted up one of her legs, slipping on a pair of black running shorts.

Moments later, Rose opened the door to her room, stepping outside slowly. From behind her, inside the room, Enid quickly slithered out from under the bed, but he froze and his eyes widened as he watched the door close behind Rose.

Enid was trapped in the room.

"Dakota!" Enid quickly whispered. "Dakota, come in. Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you." Came Dakota's response about five seconds later. "Where are you?"

"Well, I have bad news and good news." Enid said as he turned around and started to slither back toward the bed. "Which one would you like to hear first?"

"The good news..." Dakota replied in an annoyed tone as Enid got under the bed again, turning around to face the door.

"Well, I'm out of the bed." Enid reported. "That's the good news."

"Then what is the bad news?" Dakota asked.

"Uh, I'm trapped in her room." Enid told her. "She just left and closed the door before I could get out. I don't know what to do."

There was a ten second span of time before Dakota spoke again. "Okay..." She finally said. "Do not panic, Enid. Do you have a place where you can hide?"

"Under her bed."

"Okay, just stay hidden there until you can find a way out of the room." Was Dakota's solution. "You should be fine as long as that Rose Long woman doesn't see you."

LINE BREAK

Outside, Rose stopped walking and took a deep breath. Then, she slowly started to run, beginning her morning workout.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: Please review. Yeah, for any of you who were wondering how Rose reunited with her family, now you know. Hey, now I know as well. It felt kind of weird writing this, because I went back in time and added tiny pieces of information in. The good news, though, is that it doesn't contradict with anything that's already been established. **


	3. Chapter 3

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Five)

Chapter/Episode 3: The Amending Dragon

"Rose?" Came the sound of Cherri's voice as the slowly pushed open the door to Rose's room, making the door creak as Cherri found the room completely empty. "She must be running..." Cherri figured before she turned around.

Quickly taking advantage of the situation, Enid quickly slithered out from under the bed and quickly started to slither up Cherri's leg, just as Cherri started to walk away from Rose's room. Before he could be detected, Enid slithered into Cherri's pocket.

LINE BREAK

Rose, done with her workout and now wearing her regular clothes, sat in Coen's room with the floorboard removed. Rose's dragon claws visible, although the rest of her dragon form was dormant.

With narrowed eyes, Rose used her dragon claws to carve into a piece of metal, forming it into a cuff. Lowering her claws, she smiled as she reached down and grabbed another cuff that was attached to a chain. Picking it up by the chain, Rose started to bring the cuff she had just finished toward the chain, only to gasp and look up as she heard the door creaking, seeing Cherri walk in.

"Rose, what are you doing in here?" Cherri asked. "And what are you doing?"

"Making a pair of handcuffs." Rose answered.

"Why?"

"Three reasons, actually." Rose said. "First off, I'm kind of bored. Breakfast isn't going to be served for several more minutes. Second, I'm making these for when I finally catch that low-life who killed my parents. Third...I miss being a Dragon Council Agent." She admitted as she lowered her head.

"Oh, Rose..." Cherri said, putting her hands on her hips, Rose lifting her head back up. "...I honestly don't know what to tell you."

"Cherri!" Came the sudden voice of Savannah, making Cherri's eyes widen as she turned around to see Savannah stepping into the room in her human form, stopping in the doorway. "Cherri, what are you doing in here?"

"I was looking for Rose." Cherri told her friend as Rose slowly stood up from behind her.

"What are you doing in here, Rose?" Savannah asked as she took three steps into the room.

"Making a pair of handcuffs." Cherri answered for Rose.

"Why?" Savannah raised an eyebrow. "Why would we need those?"

"Boredom, mostly." Rose spoke up this time.

"And, uh..." Savannah cocked her head to the side. "...Is there any particular reason why you wanted to make them in Coen's room?"

"Well, he has all these chemicals..." Rose said as she turned her head to the side. "...I was thinking about testing some of these chemicals out on the cuffs." Rose admitted as she turned her head back to normal. "Maybe one of these chemicals will be able to enhance the strength of the restraints."

"Um, okay..." Savannah said. "...Okay, look..." She quickly changed the subject. "...Breakfast is going to be late this morning."

"Why?" Cherri asked.

"We've run out of some of the ingredients." Savannah explained. "I'm going to go to one of the stores in Manhattan. Maybe while I'm out, I'll be able to find some clues that will help us find the killer faster."

"Hope you do." Rose told her.

Nodding once, Savannah turned and started to walk out of the room. As Cherri turned around as well, Enid poked his head out of Cherri's pocket and turned around to watch Savannah walk away. "My way out of here..." Enid whispered. Then, he slithered out of Cherri's pocket and down her leg.

Reaching the floor, Enid slithered across the floor as quickly as he could, finally reaching Savannah, who had taken several steps outside. Quickly slithering up her leg, Enid quickly hid himself in the pocket of her jeans.

Meanwhile, the smiling Cherri walked over to Rose. "Care to give me a hand?" Rose asked as she held up both the newly formed cuff that was separate from the cuff that was attached to the chain and the cuff that was attached to the chain.

"Sure." Cherri accepted.

LINE BREAK

The transparent submarine quickly emerged from the water, making contact with the dock. The hatch opened up and the escalator started to rise up, Savannah standing on the top step.

As soon as Savannah stepped up onto the wooden dock, Enid popped his head out of her pocket and quickly slithered out, sliding down her leg and ultimately landing on the dock, while Savannah closed her eyes and allowed herself to transform into her dragon form in a bright light.

As Savannah transformed, Enid quickly slithered away.

LINE BREAK

Dakota was still standing at the window of her hotel room, her eyes narrowed when she heard the sound of Enid's voice, making her eyes widen: "Dakota, I'm coming!" Came his voice. "Open the door!"

"On it." Dakota said as she turned around, walking toward the door to her hotel room. As soon as she reached it, Dakota grabbed the knob and opened the door, just as Enid turned around the corner and quickly slithered down the hall.

"I'm here! I'm here!" The creature exclaimed as he turned again and slithered into the room, slithering in-between Dakota's legs as Dakota closed the door to her room.

"Well?" Dakota asked, turning around.

"I, uh..." Enid began nervously. "...I...I didn't find anything."

At first, Dakota had a look of utter shock on her face, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. However, five seconds later, her eyes narrowed and both her teeth and fists clenched. "What?" Dakota demanded angrily.

"I'm sorry, Dakota..." Enid said as he slowly backed up.

"You told me..." Dakota growled. "...That her parents-"

"I never told you that I had found the information!" Enid stated as he backed up some more. "I never did! In fact, I even tried to tell you that I had yet to find the information, but you were too busy telling me to get out of there."

"Why didn't you tell me once you were out?" Dakota asked, her angry expression now replaced with a look of genuine confusion.

"I was worried." Enid answered. "I was afraid that I was going to get caught."

Sighing, Dakota brought her hand up to her head. "You know what this means, don't you?" She asked.

"Uh, we failed and now we have to go back to Hong Kong to report our failure?" Enid asked.

"No." Dakota said calmly as she removed her hand from her forehead. "We can't go back as failures, Enid."

"Well, I can't go back down there." Enid claimed as he slithered closer to Dakota. "It was such a hassle getting down there. Plus, I could risk getting caught."

"You don't have a choice, Enid." Dakota said sadly. "You're going to have to go back down there. And this time, you can't come back until you have the information we need."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

The transparent doors to the elevator slid opened and Savannah, in her human form, smiled as she walked out of the shaft, a plastic bag in one of her hands.

LINE BREAK

The entire team sat at the table, all eating their breakfast, except for Rose, who instead just scraped her fork across her pancake.

"Rose, is everything okay?" Arkadi asked.

"Don't ask her if everything is okay!" Gilda snapped, glaring at Arkadi.

Sighing, Rose dropped her fork onto her plate and quickly got up, turning to the side and walking out of the room.

LINE BREAK

Rose was lying on her back on her bed, playing with the pair of handcuffs Cherri had helped her finish. However, when she heard her door creak as it was slowly pushed open, her eyes widened, making her turn her head to the side to see Arkadi slowly walking into the room.

"Are you okay?" He asked in his Russian accent.

"Yeah." Rose answered quickly as she turned her attention back to her handcuffs.

"Where did you get those?" Arkadi asked as he pointed at the cuffs.

"I made them." Rose answered.

"Really?" Arkadi smiled at her accomplishment.

"Look, why did you come in here?" Rose asked as she turned her head to the side to look at him again. "I'm not trying to be rude, I'm just...curious."

"I was wondering if something was bothering you." Arkadi told her. "You weren't touching your food. Is something wrong?"

"Well, there wasn't." Rose told him. "I just wasn't hungry."

"But there's something wrong now?"

"It's Gilda..." Rose admitted with a sigh as she turned her attention back to her handcuffs. "...She's so aggressive and hateful. I almost feel like I should hate her. Instead, I have this weird urge to simply try and reason with her."

"Reason with her?"

"Yeah." Rose said as she turned her head to the side again. "Try to reason with her. Tell her that we aren't so different."

"But why would you want to do that?" Arkadi asked as he took a step closer to Rose's bed. "Gilda hates you. I should know. I don't understand why you don't want to completely avoid her."

"I feel bad." Rose said. "She lost her parents too. I know she probably doesn't want to listen..." Rose added as she once again returned her attention back to the handcuffs she had made. "...But I've been thinking about trying to talk with her."

"Since when?"

"Since I learned that her parents were murdered." Rose said simply.

LINE BREAK

"Well, I'll give this to you, Rose..." Arkadi said as he and Rose walked to the building where Arkadi and Gilda shared a room. "...You're very brave." He finished as he turned his head to the side to look at her.

"I've faced a lot worse than just one vindictive dragon." Rose said.

Opening the door to the room, Arkadi walked into the room, followed by Rose. However, just as she stepped inside, Rose was greeted by a shout from Gilda:

"What is she doing here?!" Gilda shouted as she pointed at Rose.

"She's with me..." Arkadi said passively as he held up both of his hands.

"Why would you let her in here?" Gilda growled as she quickly strode toward Arkadi and Rose. "I thought you understood that I don't want this woman anywhere near me." She said as she reached Arkadi, jabbing him in the chest with her index finger.

"Whoa, hold on there..." Rose said as she put her arm out to the side, in-between Gilda and Arkadi, making the now surprised Gilda take a step back.

"I'm really sorry that you lost your parents." Rose said sincerely as she took a step forward, Gilda taking another step back. "You were younger, so the pain must be greater."

"You don't even care that your parents were killed..." Gilda growled.

"That's not true." Rose said. "That isn't true at all. I do care about them. That's why I'm staying here."

"Get out." Gilda said simply, putting her hands on her hips. "Get out now."

"I just want to talk." Rose said as she crossed her arms.

"Get out." Gilda repeated as she removed her hands from her hips, her claws appearing in a bright light. "Get out now." She repeated as she held up both of her clawed hands. "Get out of this room or I will slice your body open again."

"No you won't." Arkadi tried. "Savannah will-"

"Savannah can do whatever she wants to me!" Gilda nearly shouted. "But I'll tell Lono that it was self defense."

"I'm not doing anything to you." Rose said calmly.

"Get out." Gilda repeated. "If I have to repeat myself one more time, my claws will go through your body."

At first, Rose looked as though she was about to say something. However, instead, she narrowed her eyes and turned, walking out of the room. Satisfied, Gilda allowed her claws to fade away in a bright light before she lowered her hands.

Sighing, Arkadi turned around as well and followed Rose out of the room.

LINE BREAK

Turning around the corner that led to the door to her room, Rose's angry expression quickly transformed into a look of surprise as she saw that Savannah, in her dragon form and with her medallion around her neck, was standing a couple inches away from the door to the room, her clawed hands on her hips.

"Savannah?" Rose asked, making Savannah turn to the side.

"Oh, there you are." Savannah smiled. "I was wondering where you were."

"What do you want?" Rose asked. "You need me for something?"

"How about a flight?" Savannah offered. "There are still plenty of places in New York to search."

Taking a deep breath, Rose opened her mouth to exhale. "Alright." She said as she put her hands on her hips, making Savannah's smile widen. "I think a search will cool me off. Give me a minute?"

LINE BREAK

Rose flew by Savannah's side in the air in her dragon form, her medallion now around her neck. "So, what was that all about?" Savannah asked as she turned her head to the side to look at Rose.

"What was what all about?" Rose asked, keeping her attention straight ahead.

"You told me that searching would cool you down."

"Oh." Rose said, remembering that she had said that in front of Savannah.

"Well, what was that all about?" Savannah asked.

"Gilda." Rose said as she turned her head to the side.

"You actually tried to talk to Gilda?" Savannah's eyes widened. "But she gives you such a hard time."

"Yeah, but I want to try and reason with her." Rose explained as she turned her head back to normal. "We really aren't that different."

"Rose, in Gilda's eyes..." Savannah tried to reason. "...You and her are completely different. Take my advice: don't even try to reason with her."

"Hey, if we're going to be on the same team-" Rose tried, but Savannah cut her off, making her eyes widen.

"I know I can't stop you, Rose." Savannah said as she turned her head back to normal. "But I do hope that you are careful. Don't make Gilda even angrier with you."

LINE BREAK

Sighing, Arkadi returned to the room that he shared with Gilda. Stepping in through the open door, Arkadi could see that Gilda was lying on her bed with her head buried against her pillow. "Gilda." Arkadi spoke up, making Gilda moan before she lifted her head up. Then, Gilda rolled over onto her side.

"What?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Arkadi asked.

"Because..." Gilda said. "...I'm tired of you defending Rose."

"And I'm tired of you being so hostile toward her!" Arkadi said as he thrust his arms out to his sides. "Gilda, what has that poor woman ever done to you?!"

"She came here." Gilda said darkly.

"If I recall, she was taken against her will..." Arkadi said.

"But then she chose to stay here." Gilda growled as she slowly sat up, keeping her eyes on Arkadi."

"And that's her choice." Arkadi told her. With a sigh, Arkadi turned around and walked out of the room.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Meanwhile, Rose and Savannah landed back on the dock. Immediately after setting her feet down on the dock, Savannah reverted to her human form while Rose remained in dragon form. As Savannah reached into her pocket and pulled out her communication device, neither she nor Rose were aware that behind them, Enid slithered onto the dock.

His eyes wide at first, Enid narrowed his eyes and then started to slither toward the two as quickly as he could. He finally reached Savannah and started to slither up her leg as Savannah pressed a button on her communication device, Enid slithering into her pocket.

Then, a holographic image of a human Cherri appeared. "Yeah, Savannah?"

"Rose and I are on the dock." Savannah told her friend. "Sending up some transportation would be nice."

"On it." Cherri said.

Nodding in appreciation, Savannah switched off the communication device, making the holographic image of Cherri disappear. Smiling, she turned her head to the side to look at Rose, only to see that Rose looked disappointed.

"You're getting impatient, aren't you?" Savannah asked, her smile slowly fading.

"Yeah." Rose said.

LINE BREAK

The doors to the elevator shaft slid open and a still dragon Rose walked out first, followed by Savannah. As Savannah walked out, Enid poked his head out of her pocket and watched Rose walk away. Acting quickly, Enid slithered out of Savannah's pocket and down her leg, touching the ground and slithering after Rose.

LINE BREAK

Opening the door to her room, Rose walked inside, stopping at the side of her bed and then reverting to her human form. As Rose reverted, Enid slithered into the room, reaching Rose's side as the transformation completed.

However, Rose did not spot Enid. Instead, she turned around as Enid slithered under the bed. Then, Rose sat down, sighing as she put her head in her hands, completely unaware that Arkadi turned and slowly stepped into the room.

"Rose?" He spoke, making Rose gasp and lift her head up. "I apologize." Arkadi said as he took two more steps into the room. "I did not mean to startle you."

"It's okay." Rose told him. "Really."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Rose said, giving her teammate a small smile. "Um, do you mind if I ask what you want?"

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Gilda." Arkadi said as he took another four steps into the room.

"What about her?" Rose asked as she crossed her arms.

"Are you going to try and talk to her again?" Arkadi asked.

"I don't know." Rose said. "Why?"

"You shouldn't." Arkadi took another step toward Rose. "After you left, I came back to our room and I tried to talk to her. She refuses to listen. Rose, you should probably just leave her alone."

"I know what I should do." Rose told him. "I know that leaving Gilda alone is the smart thing to do and I know I should. Even Savannah told me that I should leave her alone."

"Are you going to listen to her?"

"I don't know." Rose said. "Arkadi, you are acting like you don't even like her. Why do you even hang around her?"

"Oh, you're wrong about that." Arkadi corrected in a soft tone. "I do care about Gilda. I care about her a lot. She gets on my nerves often, though."

"Well, why do you let her do that?" Rose shrugged.

"She's my girlfriend." Arkadi told her.

"I almost pity you." Rose replied.

"I know she can be a real nuisance." Arkadi said as he put his hands in his pockets. "I understand, though. Rose, she attacked you and earlier today, she threatened to hurt you. Is it really worth it?"

"Sometimes..." Rose said as she slowly stood up. "...The things that really matter are the things that you have to work hard for. It can grate on your nerves, but in the end, it's worth it."

"You speak from experience?"

"Oh yeah."

LINE BREAK

Later that night, Rose was standing outside the dining area. Leaning against the wall beside the door, Rose had her arms crossed as she waited. Finally, Gilda exited the dining room, followed by Arkadi.

As Arkadi and Gilda walked away, Rose lowered her arms and started to walk after them. "Hey." She spoke up.

As she expected, both Arkadi and Gilda stopped in their tracks. "I want to talk to you, Gilda." Rose said.

"Rose, you already tried this." Arkadi said in a rather annoyed tone as he and Gilda turned around to face her. "Gilda's not going to listen to you."

"And I thought I told you..." Rose smiled confidently as she crossed her arms. "...That the things that you have to work hard for are the things that can be worth the most."

"Rose..." Arkadi tried.

"Arkadi, get lost." Gilda ordered with an angry look on her face. "You don't need to be a part of this."

"You're not going to do anything too rash, are you?" Arkadi asked, slowly turning his head to the side.

"Get lost." Gilda repeated.

"Answer me, Gilda."

"No..." Gilda growled.

Rose watched as Arkadi sighed, reluctantly turning around and walking away. As Rose glanced back at Gilda, she gasped as she saw that Gilda was transforming into her dragon form. Before Rose could do anything, the now dragon Gilda lunged at her, slamming into her and holding her down on the ground.

"Listen and listen well..." Gilda growled. "...I really, really hate you. I do not want you on this team. You don't belong here. Seeing as I can't force you to leave without Savannah coming down on my tail, I want you to leave me alone."

"Gilda, please just-"

"No!" Gilda snarled. "Stay away from me! I refuse to help you find the being who killed your parents. If you die never knowing, I won't care. Just leave me alone."

LINE BREAK

Arkadi was standing at the door to Rose's room with a look of worry on his face. "Hey." Came the sound of Rose's voice, making Arkadi turn to the side to see Rose walking around the side of the building.

"Did Gilda do anything to you?"

"Not really." Rose said. Then, she sighed and lowered her head.

"Something wrong, Rose?" Arkadi asked, his eyes widening with worry.

"You were right." Rose said as she slowly lifted her head up. "Gilda was very clear with her warning. You were right. It isn't worth it."

"You're going to avoid her?"

"Like the plague."

LINE BREAK

Enid was awake and alert as he remained under Rose's bed. His eyes widened as the door to the room opened and Rose walked inside. Yawning and bringing a hand up to her mouth, Rose turned around and closed the door to her room.

"Finally..." Enid whispered.

Rose then turned back around and started to make her way toward her bed.

From underneath the bed, Enid looked up as he heard the bed squeak as Rose came down on it. Lowering his head, Enid closed his eyes as he exhaled.

LINE BREAK

Sometime later, Rose had fallen asleep, her snores alerting Enid, who slithered out from underneath the bed. Slithering up the side of the bed, the creature started to slither up Rose's leg.

Once Enid reached Rose, the creature slithered into her ear.

LINE BREAK

Dakota stood at the window of her hotel room. However, her eyes widened as she heard the sound of Enid's voice coming from her head: "Dakota, I'm inside her."

"Good." Dakota said. "Let's hope you can find the information this time."

"I won't come back until I have what we need."

"Good."

LINE BREAK

Enid slithered around the corner that led to Rose's dream door. With a smile on his face, Enid quickly slithered up to it.

LINE BREAK

_"What I wanted to talk to you about, Gilda..." Rose and Gilda were both sitting at the table in the dining hall in Mermaid City, each sitting across from each other. "...Is about your attitude."_

_"What about it?" A surprisingly calm Gilda asked._

_"Well, I don't understand why you're being so hostile." Rose admitted. "I understand that you're in pain because you lost your parents. But, so did I."_

_"I know." Gilda narrowed her eyes._

_"We're in the same position." Rose said. "We're not so different."_

With his head turned to the side, Enid watched Rose's dream. However, after about five more seconds, he turned his head back to normal and continued on.

LINE BREAK

Sometime later, Enid found himself slithering inside a room of a penthouse. "Where am I?" The creature asked himself as he stopped and looked in both directions. Finding nothing, Enid turned his head back to normal, only to gasp at what he saw:

_A much younger Rose, a child, had a carefree smile on her face as she walked forward, wearing a much smaller Huntsclan uniform, her hair up in a braid._

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: Please review. It's kind of sad that Rose has to resort to dreaming about Gilda listening to her, seeing as it won't happen in the real world. As for the cliffhanger ending, it leads to a three-parter (actually, in a way, it's even a four-parter) that focuses on one of Rose's memories as a young Huntsclan apprentice.**


	4. Chapter 4

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Five)

Chapter/Episode Four: The Revenge Hunt Part 1

_The Huntsman, without his dragon skull helmet, but still wearing the rest of his uniform, sat at a desk in the back of one of the rooms in the penthouse, looking down at something. "Um, Huntsmaster?" The sound of Young Rose's voice made The Huntsman look up._

_"Aw, Huntsgirl..." The Huntsman said as he leaned back in his chair. "...Come in."_

_"Thank you, Huntsmaster." Rose said, bowing respectfully before she walked into the room._

_"Huntsgirl..." The Huntsman said as he stood up from his chair, putting his hands behind his back. "...The New Jersey Huntsclan branch is having some difficulty. They have called upon me to assist them. As my apprentice, you are required to come with me."_

_"I...I..." Rose began, her eyes filling with concern and disappointment. "...I understand, Huntsmaster."_

_"We will leave tomorrow morning." The Huntsman said as he sat back down in his chair._

_"Yes, Huntsmaster." Rose said with a bow. Straightening up, Rose turned around and quickly started to walk out of the room, her eyes once again filling with sadness._

_LINE BREAK_

_Opening her bedroom door and walking into her room, Rose walked over to her bed before she collapsed on her knees. Sighing, she lifted her head and brought up her finger, placing it on her bed, tracing a circle._

_"I guess the only one who will be celebrating my birthday is me..." Rose said sadly._

_LINE BREAK_

_The next morning, a Huntsclan helicopter rose into the air and started to fly away from the Huntslair. While two Huntsclan pilots flew, The Huntsman and Rose sat in the back, buckled into their seats. With a glum look on her face, Rose balanced her chin on her hand, her elbow resting on the armrest. _

_LINE BREAK_

_Sometime later, The Huntsclan helicopter landed on the roof of the Huntsclan lair in New Jersey._

_Moments later, the doors to the lair slid open, allowing The Huntsman, along with Rose, to walk inside. "Keep up, Huntsgirl." The Huntsman told her as he picked up his pace, forcing Rose to walk faster._

_As they walked, Rose turned her head to the side and looked around. She could see several Huntsclan members, wearing dragon skull helmets or just plain masks. However, the Huntsclan member to catch Rose's attention was the girl who was sitting on a bench all alone, her face in a book. She wore the regular Huntsclan uniform, but wore no mask, allowing Rose to see the girl's bald head._

_"Huntsgirl." Gasping as she heard The Huntsman's voice, Rose turned her head in the other direction to see that she and her master were standing at a turn that led to another hall._

_"Sorry, Huntsmaster." Rose said as she turned to face the hall. Not saying anything, The Huntsman turned and started to walk down the hall. Sighing, Rose started to follow him._

_LINE BREAK_

_A steel door slid up, allowing The Huntsman and Rose to walk into a large room, where a muscular man wearing a Huntsclan uniform and a dragon skull helmet sat at a desk. "Glad you could make it." The Huntsclan Master said as The Huntsman and Rose reached the desk._

_"Huntsgirl, this is the leader of the New Jersey branch of Huntsclan." The Huntsman said. _

_"But Huntsmaster..." Rose said as she turned her head to the side. "...I thought you led the Huntsclan."_

_"I do." The Huntsman narrowed his eyes in annoyance at Rose's question. "But I can't be in every state and every country in the world."_

_"And who is this girl?" The New Jersey leader asked, pointing at Rose._

_"This is my apprentice." The Huntsman said. "Huntsgirl."_

_"I am honored to be in your presence." Rose said respectfully, bowing._

_"Polite girl..." The New Jersey leader commented before he stood up. "...Huntsmaster, I thank you for responding to my plea." The New Jersey leader added as he put his arms behind his back. _

_"Do not mention it." The Huntsman said as he crossed his arms. "Unfortunately, I was not filled in on your problem."_

_"It's a magical creature." The New Jersey leader said. "To be precise, it's a Nue." The leader then brought down his arm and pressed a button, causing an image of a large creature with the body of a raccoon dog, the head of a monkey, a tail like a snake's and legs like a tiger's to appear on the screen on the wall behind him._

_"Is that the creature?" The Huntsman asked._

_"Yes." The New Jersey leader said as he once again put his arms behind his back. "A squad of four Huntsclan masters wasn't enough to take down this creature. The hunters managed to take this picture of the creature."_

_"So, you need my help..." The Huntsman said, in an amused tone._

_"We'd appreciate it." The New Jersey leader replied._

_LINE BREAK_

_As Rose exited the hall, she could see that the girl sitting on the bench was still there and she was still reading the book that Rose had seen her reading before. Without thinking about it, Rose started to make her way toward the girl._

_As she reached the girl, Rose could see that the title of the book on the cover: __**Ten Simple Steps To Accepting Mortality**_.

_With a sigh, Rose sat down next to the girl, once again resting her chain in her hand. Rose's sigh caught the attention of the girl, who glanced over at Rose. "What's your problem?" She asked. "You look real down."_

_"Maybe that's because I am." Rose said as she lifted her head up off of her hand and turned her head to the side to look at the girl._

_"You have no idea how good you have it." The girl told Rose, turning her head to the side as well, closing her book. "What's wrong, young one?"_

_"It's my birthday." Rose told the older girl._

_"Let me guess: your master won't buy you an ice cream?"_

_"No, I'm stuck here." Rose said._

_"Aren't we all?" The older girl smiled slightly. "I don't think I've ever seen you before. Are you new here? Did you just get out of the Academy?"_

_"No." Rose said, shaking her head once. "I'm just not from here. I live in New York with my master. He's The Huntsmaster."_

_"So, you're the apprentice of The Huntsmaster?" The older girl asked, her eyes widening. "Lucky you."_

_"I don't feel very lucky." Rose said as she turned her head back to normal._

_Sighing, the older girl turned her head back to normal and then set her book down on her lap. Then, Rose gasped as she felt the older girl's hand on her shoulder. Turning her head to the side, Rose could see the older girl smiling at her._

_"I'm Summer." She told Rose. "What's your name? Your real name."_

_"Rose."_

_"Well, Rose..." Summer continued to smile. "...How old are you today?"_

_"Ten." Rose couldn't help but smile proudly._

_"Good year." Summer said. "That was a good age for me. That was the year I got out of the Academy."_

_"How old are you now?" Rose asked nervously, hoping her curiosity didn't come off as rudeness._

_"Thirteen." Summer told her. _

_"That sounds like a great age to slay your first dragon at." Rose smiled. "I totally think you should go for it."_

_"Hmm..." Summer replied, her smile fading as she turned her head back to normal, looking down at her book and touching the cover with her fingers. "...A year ago, that was all I wanted. Now, all I want is to be done with it all."_

_"Done with it all?" Rose asked, confusion apparent on her facial expressions._

_"Tomorrow is my last day of working out in the field." Summer said as she turned her head back to the side. "It's my last day of fighting. Just one more hunt. That's all I have to put up with."_

_"But why?" Rose asked._

_"Because my body is weakening." Summer said as she turned her head back to normal, looking down at the book on her lap. _

_"Weakening?"_

_"I have Leukemia, Rose." Summer said as she turned her head back to the side to look at Rose. "That's why I'm reading this book." As she added this, she lifted up the book and turned it so Rose could once again see the cover._

_"You think you're going to die?"_

_"I know, Rose." Summer replied. "I know that I am going to die."_

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

_Rose continued to sit beside Summer as Summer read her book. "So..." Rose asked curiously as she turned her head to the side. "...What does the book say?"_

_"About dying?" Summer asked, keeping her eyes on the print._

_"Yeah."_

_"Well, what can it really say?" Summer asked as she turned her head to the side. "The author of this book doesn't know what it's like to die. The book is merely about accepting your mortality and your death."_

_"Well, what does it say about that?" Rose asked._

_"I'll let you know once I've finished it." Summer smiled as she turned her head back to normal._

_LINE BREAK_

_"This is our library, Rose..." Summer said as she and Rose walked into a dark room, where there were a few empty tables and a few shelves with books. "...I know it doesn't look like much, but it works..."_

_"It really doesn't look like much." Rose agreed._

_"I take it you like to read, Rose?" Summer asked as she turned her head to the side._

_"Yes." Rose answered. _

_"Can I take that for you?" However, upon hearing a female voice, Summer turned her head back to see another girl standing in front of her and Rose. The girl seemed to be about two years older than Summer. She wore the typical Huntsclan uniform, but wore no mask. The girl appeared to be of Mexican descent and her long brown hair in a braid. "Summer?" She added as she held out her hand to take the book._

_"Thank you, Jesenia." Summer said as she handed the book out, Jesenia taking it. "Jesenia, this is Rose." Summer said as she used her thumb to point at Rose. "She is The Huntsmaster's apprentice."_

_"What's she doing here?" Jesenia asked as she held Summer's book in both hands._

_"The Huntsmaster is here." Rose said. "From what he told me, he's here to help some hunters slay a magical creature."_

_"Well, maybe he'll let you go with him." Jesenia smiled. "It'll make your trip useful to you."_

_"It sure would." Rose agreed as she smiled._

_"Rose, this is Jesenia." Summer introduced them properly._

_"Nice to meet you." Jesenia said as she held out her hand. Being polite, Rose started to reach out to take the hand, but she only gasped as Jesenia pulled her arm up and away. "Just don't call me Jesenia when we're around superiors. You are to call me Huntsmujer." _

_"Huntsgirl." Rose said as Jesenia lowered her arm, Rose taking her hand, allowing the two to shake._

_"How are you feeling, Summer?" Jesenia asked as she pulled her hand away from Rose._

_"Tired."_

_"Are you going to be up for the hunt tomorrow?" Jesenia asked._

_"Yeah."_

_"Are you sure?" Jesenia crossed her arms. "I'm sure I could talk to a superior and get you-"_

_"No, it's fine." Summer said. "It's just one more hunt. It can't hurt too much, can it?"_

_LINE BREAK_

_The next morning, Rose, now wearing her mask over her face, walked out of the hallway and into the main entrance, where she could see The Huntsman talking with the New Jersey leader and about six other Huntsclan masters._

_Quickly, Rose walked toward them. "Huntsmaster." Rose said as soon as she reached The Huntsman and the others, making The Huntsman and the New Jersey leader turn their heads to the side to look at her. "I'm here."_

_"And?" The New Jersey leader asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"Aren't I coming with?" Rose asked._

_"This is a mission too dangerous for a ten year old child, Huntsgirl." The Huntsman turned to the side to face her. "Grown masters can't stop this creature. It's too dangerous for you."_

_"But what am I going to do?" Rose asked, her eyes widening._

_"Sir!" Came the sound of a female hunter's voice. Turning to the side along with Rose, The Huntsman could see two Huntsclan masters wearing dragon skull helmets but no capes, walking toward them. One was a muscular male, while the other was a female with brown braided hair that ended with a ball. At the female master's side was an adult apprentice whose only facial feature visible behind his silk mask was a pair of red eyes. At the side of the male were Summer and Jesenia. All of them carried staffs._

_"We're about to leave on our hunt." The female master said as she and the others stopped._

_"Very well." The New Jersey leader said._

_"Wait." The Huntsman suddenly said. "Hunteress, is that you?"_

_"Huntsmaster, what a pleasant surprise..." The female master said as she narrowed her eyes._

_"When you told me that you were moving to a different state's branch of Huntsclan, I didn't think it would be this one..." The Huntsman said._

_"Well now you know."_

_"Can we go now?" The red-eyed adult apprentice growled in annoyance, glancing over at Hunteress._

_"You can leave in a moment." The Huntsman narrowed his eyes. "And mind your tongue. That is not how you talk to your superiors."_

_At first, the red-eyed adult apprentice had a look in his eyes that made Rose feel like he would tackle The Huntsman to the ground. However, a sigh escaped him. "I apologize." He apologized._

_"Is there something you want, Huntsmaster?" The male master asked respectfully._

_"My apprentice, Huntsgirl, would like something to do while I am gone." The Huntsman explained._

_"She can't come with, sir?" The male master asked._

_"It's too dangerous for her." The Huntsman said. "I want you to take her with you instead."_

_LINE BREAK_

_Rose now carried her own staff as she walked at Summer's side, all six of them walked down a sidewalk. "So, where are we going?" Rose asked, turning her head to the side to look at Summer. "And what are we hunting?"_

_"We're going to Glenfield Park." Summer said. "As for what we're hunting-"_

_"We're not looking for anything in particular." Jesenia cut Summer off. "We're just going for a hunt. We'll try to slay whatever we can find."_

_As all of the hunters passed by a bush, none of them were able to detect a rustling coming from the bush. Seconds later, a male Huntsclan apprentice jumped out of the bushes. _

_Seconds later, Summer yelped and jolted into the air, making Rose and Jesenia both turn their heads to the side. _

_Stopping, Rose, Summer and Jesenia turned around to see a Huntsclan member with a purple-colored mohawk. Around his neck was a necklace with a dragon claw attached to it._

_"What's up?" The male apprentice said._

_"Huntsgirl, this is Huntsmate." Summer said as she turned her head to look at Rose, who was looking at Huntsmate with narrowed eyes._

_"Aren't you going to say hello, young one?" Huntsmate put his hands on his hips. The smug and self-important tone in his voice made Rose loathe him._

_"Why have you three stopped?" Came the annoyed voice of the male Huntsclan master. _

_Nervously, Rose, Jesenia and Summer all turned around to see Hunteress, the red-eyed afult apprentice and the male Huntsclan master all walking toward them, annoyance apparent in the features of their eyes._

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

_"What is the meaning of this?" The male Huntsclan master demanded as he, Hunteress and the red-eyed adult apprentice all stopped in front of them._

_"We will not tolerate holdups." Hunteress added in a stern voice._

_"We apologize." Rose quickly spoke up for Summer and Jesenia. "It's just... he startled us." Rose, Jesenia and Summer then all stepped to the side so that Huntsmate was visible._

_"Huntsmate, what are you doing here?" The male Huntsclan master asked._

_"I was just...out, sir?" Huntsmate answered respectfully._

_"Well, seeing as you held us up..." The male Huntsclan master said. "...Why don't you make yourself useful and come with us on our hunt?"_

_"It would be an honor, sir." Huntsmate said with a bow, Rose frowning and narrowing her eyes as she watched._

_LINE BREAK_

_The seven hunters arrived at a grassy area and they all continued to walk. "So, is this Glenfield Park?" Rose asked as she turned her head to the side to look at Summer, who now had Huntsmate at her other side._

_"This is it." Summer confirmed._

_"Are there any magical creatures living here?" Rose asked as she turned her head back to normal._

_"There are actually quite a few." Summer replied. "When we face off against magical creatures, many of our fights are out here in the woods."_

_"So, how are you feeling, Summer?" Huntsmate said with a twisted interest as he turned his head to the side. "Feeling tired?"_

_"Of course I am."_

_"Well, maybe you aren't up for this..." Huntsmate continued. "...Maybe you should go back to the Huntslair and get some sleep. I can take your staff and slay a magical creature for you."_

_"What is your deal?" Rose demanded angrily as she turned her head to her side, her eyes narrowed._

_"Why don't you shut up, squirt?!" Huntsmate narrowed his eyes as well._

_"I'd be careful if I were you..." Rose growled. "...Do you know who I am?"_

_"A squirt."_

_"I am The Huntsmaster's apprentice." Rose growled. "One of these days, I just might become the leader of the Huntsclan."_

_"It's okay, Rose." Summer said as she slowly turned her head to the side so she could look at Rose. "You can stay out of this."_

_"But this guy is so-"_

_"It doesn't matter." Summer said softly. "It's best not to stress about it. Are you aware of how bad stress is for your body?"_

_"No."_

_"Stress kills, Rose." Summer said softly. "So it's best to just relax. It doesn't really concern you."_

_"But are you really going to let him get away with talking to you like that?" Rose asked._

_"He just wants my position."_

_"Which I'm going to get..." Huntsmate said with a sound of pleasure in his voice._

_"Huntsmate is taking over my job after this one hunt." Summer said. "He's going to become my master's new apprentice. He just wants to get into action as soon as possible."_

_"So, what do you say?" Huntsmate continued as Summer turned her head back to normal. "You were talking about stress and all that stuff and now I can't even imagine how much stress you must be feeling now. Hunting while ill must put a lot of stress on your body."_

_"It does." Summer said. "That's why this is my last hunt."_

_"But it doesn't have to be your last one." Huntsmate said as he turned his head back to normal as well. "Your last one could be your last. You could be done."_

_"I've been assigned this last hunt." Summer said. "There is no getting around it."_

_"Silence!" The male Huntsclan master ordered as he turned his head to the side. "We're getting ready to reach the woods. You all need to be silent. If there are any magical creatures in these woods, you can't alert them to our presence."_

_LINE BREAK_

_All of the hunters were now standing right outside the woods, and all of the apprentices stood before Hunteress and the male Huntsclan master._

_"In the woods, we will all split up." The male Huntsclan master said. _

_"Keep track of time, though." Hunteress added. "The hunt will only last for three hours. After three hours, all of you are to meet Huntsbloke and I back out here."_

_"If you are not back here in three hours..." Huntsbloke finished. "...We sure hope that you know the way back to the Huntslair from here, because we will leave without you."_

_LINE BREAK_

_Rose and Summer were both walking around in the woods together. "So..." Rose said as she turned her head to the side. "...Not to sound rude, but-"_

_"I'm sure you won't sound rude." Summer told her._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Try me..." Summer challenged._

_"Okay." Rose said as she turned her head back to normal. "When do you think you are going to die? Did the Hunts-doctors give you a specific amount of time?"_

_"See, that wasn't very rude." Summer said in an amused tone. "Actually, they did give me somewhat of a time span. It wasn't until after I tried treatment first, though."_

_"The treatment failed?" Rose asked._

_"I received a bone marrow transplant in January." Summer explained. "At first, the Hunts-doctors thought it was a success and that I would pull through, but I relapsed. Then, they tried chemotherapy. Last month, they told me that I had about a year to live."_

_"I'm so sorry..." Rose said sadly as she turned her head back to the side._

_"Don't be." Summer said. "I'm trying to accept it."_

_"That's why you were reading that book yesterday."_

_"Yes." Summer said. _

_"Have you accepted it yet?" Rose asked._

_"I have accepted the fact that I'm going to die." Summer said. "But at the moment, I'm flip-flopping through despair and contentment. There are moments when I am terrified and then there are moments when I'm perfectly okay in my knowledge of my approaching death. All I hope for is that when the time comes, I am at peace."_

_"That's not an unreasonable wish." Rose said._

_"I also hope to achieve being able to be okay with the fact that I don't have long left all the time." Summer added. "I don't like being afraid."_

_"No one does."_

_Summer chuckled with amusement. "You know, you're an intelligent and thoughtful ten year old." She said as she turned her head to the side to look at Rose._

_"Thanks!" Rose said excitedly over the compliment as she turned her head to the side to return Summer's gaze._

_The two then turned their heads back to normal as they kept walking. However, Rose froze right after she heard rustling coming from a bush behind her. Her eyes, Rose froze and turned around while Summer kept going._

_"Rose, what is it?" Summer asked as Rose walked over to the bush and turned to the side, looking down at the bush, finding nothing._

_"Rose?" Summer asked, completely unaware of a whiz of a Tangelo color right behind her. "What do you see?"_

_"Nothing." Rose said as she turned to face Summer. "I heard something."_

_"What did you hear?"_

_"I heard a rustling in the bushes." Rose said. "Didn't you?"_

_"No." Summer shook her head once. "No, I didn't."_

_"Maybe I was just hearing things." Rose said as she started to walk back towards Summer. "I think we should keep going."_

_"Good idea." Summer agreed as she turned back around, the two of them starting to continue on their way._

_LINE BREAK_

_"Summer, have you been keeping track of time?" Rose asked as the two of them carried on their way. "Do you know how long we've been out here?"_

_"Uh, about two hours and forty five minutes..." Summer said as she lifted her staff up to her face._

_"We should probably get back, then." Rose said as she turned her head to the side._

_"I agree." Summer nodded once as she lowered her staff. "Come on." She said as the two girls turned around. "We should probably hurry." She added, the two of them starting to walk faster._

_"Hey, I bet your happy to be done now." Rose said, Summer chuckling as behind them, a Skobeloff-colored female dragon of about fifty-five years of age and with brown and graying hair tied in a braid landing on all fours, scowling as she watched Rose and Summer leave._

_LINE BREAK_

_A short time later, both Summer and Rose exited the woods, seeing Hunteress, Huntsbloke, Huntsmate, the adult apprentice and Jesenia all walking away, heading back to the lair._

_"Come on, we can catch up!" Summer said as she started to jog after the rest of their team. Rose started to jog behind Summer, but her eyes widened and she froze as she heard a rustling from above, up in the branches of the trees._

_"Wait..." Rose said in a hushed tone, making Summer stop and turn around._

_"Rose, we have to go!"_

_"But I hear something..." Rose said softly as she turned around, starting to walk back into the woods._

_"Rose, we have to-" Summer started, but with a sigh, she stopped and turned around, starting to jog back to the rest of the Huntsclan._

_Meanwhile, Rose stepped back into the woods, only to look up as she heard more rustling, gasping as she saw two dragons, one male Tangelo-colored dragon and one female Chartreuse Yellow-colored dragon with flowing white hair that went down her back flying out of the trees carrying a net._

_"No!" Rose whispered with fright as she turned toward the Huntsclan, Summer reaching them, and the two dragons flying toward them. "No..." Rose's eyes widened._

_Out of the woods, the two dragons stopped and they dropped the net, which fell down onto all of the hunters, making them shout in shock as Rose watched them all stumble and fall to the ground._

_"No..." Rose whispered with wide eyes as she brought her hands up to her masked head. "...No, this can't be happening!"_

_Out of the woods and under the net, Huntsbloke and Hunteress both picked themselves up onto their knees as the two dragons landed before them. The male Tangelo-colored dragon then opened his mouth and reached in, pulling out a walkie-talkie._

_"We order you to release us..." Huntsbloke growled._

_"Shut up!" The female Chartreuse Yellow dragon barked as the Tangelo dragon brought the walkie-talkie to his mouth, speaking into it: "Brooklyn, we've done it." He said. "We've caught the hunters."_

_"Where are you?" Came a female voice._

_"We're right outside the woods." The Tangelo dragon responded. "They're all trapped under our net."_

_"Alright." Came the sound of Brooklyn's voice again. "Just hang on. I'll send Sawyer to help you."_

_"Help us with what?" The Tangelo dragon asked into the walkie-talkie._

_"To help you bring our prisoners to our camp site." Came Brooklyn's response._

_"We refuse to be your prisoners!" Hunteress spat as the Tangelo dragon lowered the walkie-talkie. "Kill us now! Let us die with dignity!"_

_"We don't think so..." The Chartreuse Yellow dragon grinned at the prisoners. "...You're ours now..."_

BLACKOUT; END OF EPISODE

**A/N: Please review. I think this episode just might be the one to get me back into the FD:RL spirit again. Oh, by the way, I'm kind of cheating with the last scene. Since Rose watched their capture, the discussion between the Huntsclan prisoners and the dragon captors is part of the memory. You'll be seeing that in Part Two as well.**

**Oh, and I don't think I've done this before, but I just had to post this episode early for one reason: I had to do something, for ten years to the day, American Dragon: Jake Long premiered. It's a bit of a milestone, I think; a show only "turns" ten once. **


	5. Chapter 5

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Five)

Chapter/Episode 5: The Revenge Hunt Part 2

_The Tangelo-colored dragon and the Chartreuse Yellow-colored dragon both carried the ends of the net that contained all of the captured Huntsclan members, the Skobeloff-colored dragon walking behind them, using her clawed hands to lift the back of net, the part where Summer, Huntsmate and Jesenia were, off of the ground._

_As the three dragons walked through the woods, Rose carefully and silently followed them through the bushes, crouching so she wouldn't be seen, but also occasionally looking up to watch._

_Finally, Rose came to a stop and crouched down behind a bush, watching as the three dragons turned around into a small clearing where five trees were cut down so that only half of their trunks were left._

_A Dark Salmon-colored male dragon was busy picking up the branches and leaves from the cut up part of the trees, while a female Isabelline-colored dragon with black hair with pink streaks going down to her shoulders stood over a table that had five pairs of handcuffs on the surface._

_"Brooklyn." Came the voice of the Tangelo-colored dragon, making her turn around._

_"Aw..." Brooklyn smiled as she clasped her hands together. "...Drop them into the ground."_

_Without a word, the Tangelo-colored dragon, Sawyer and the Chartreuse Yellow-colored dragon let go of the net, all of the hunters falling on the ground in a heap._

_"Here." Brooklyn said as she turned to face the table and then gathered up all of the handcuffs. Then, she turned and started to walk over to Sawyer, the Tangelo dragon and the Chartreuse Yellow-colored dragon. "Bind their wrists once you take the net off." Then, she dropped the cuffs to the ground. _

_Bending over, Brooklyn picked up one pair of cuffs with her left hand, while picking up two with her right hand and then one with her tail. "Here." She said, using her right hand and her tail to throw the cuffs over to Sawyer, the Tangelo-colored dragon and the Chartreuse Yellow-colored dragon._

_"Osvoldo..." Brooklyn said as she turned her head to the side, seeing the Dark Salmon-colored dragon standing up and tossing a few pieces of bark to the side as he stared at Brooklyn. "...Come over here and get the last pair of handcuffs. We can't have one of them trying to get away after the net comes off."_

_Nodding once, Osvoldo started to walk toward Brooklyn. As soon as he reached her side, he leaned over and picked up the last pair of handcuffs and then straightened back up. Then, he and Brooklyn started to walk over to the net._

_"Okay, take off the-" Brooklyn started as she and Osvoldo reached the front of the net. However, as she looked down, she stopped in her tracks. "Wait." She said._

_"What is it?" The Chartreuse Yellow dragon asked._

_"One." Brooklyn pointed at Huntsbloke. "Two." At Hunteress. "Three." At the red eyed adult apprentice. "Four." At Summer. "Five." At Jesenia. "Six." At Huntsmate._

_"There are six prisoners!" Brooklyn growled as she looked up at Sawyer, the Tangelo dragon and the Chartreuse Yellow dragon. _

_"So?" Asked the Tangelo dragon, blinking._

_"So, Gerald..." Brooklyn growled. "...We've spied on the clan for two years waiting and planning for this day! They have never sent out more than five hunters!"_

_"I honestly don't see the problem..." Sawyer said._

_"First of all, we don't have enough material to hold them all..." Brooklyn growled._

_"Sure we do..." Osvoldo said as he turned his head to the side to look at Brooklyn. "...I'll show you." The Dark Salmon dragon then turned around and walked over to the table. As soon as Osvoldo reached it, he turned to the side and crouched down and reached under the table, pulling out a length of rope._

_"We have this." Osvoldo said as he stood back up and turned back to face the rest of the dragons. "We can use this to hold the sixth prisoner." He finished as he reached Brooklyn's side, Brooklyn's head turned to the side._

_"Maybe we can." Brooklyn said as she turned her head back to the side. "But we still have a problem with that."_

_"And what would that be?" Gerald asked._

_"There is one more hunter than dragon!" Brooklyn snapped._

_"Yeah, but do you really think that one hunter will be able to overpower five dragons?" The Chartreuse Yellow dragon asked, while Sawyer and Gerald both nodded in agreement._

_Sighing, Brooklyn lowered her head briefly before she looked back up, her eyes narrowed. "Alright." She said, holding out her clawed hand. "Give me the rope." Obeying her, Osvoldo handed over the rope and then turned his head back to normal._

_"Now off with the net." Brooklyn ordered. "And here." She added as she tossed her pair of handcuffs over to the Chartreuse Yellow dragon, who caught them with her tail._

_With no effort at all, Sawyer, Gerald and the Chartreuse Yellow dragon pulled off the net. The Chartreuse Yellow dragon quickly wrapped her tail around Huntsmate's neck while she grabbed Jesenia's arms and pulled them behind her back._

_The red eyed adult apprentice growled and narrowed his eyes as Brooklyn crouched down behind him and started to wrap the ropes around his wrists, binding his hands behind his back._

_Watching from a safe distance with wide eyes, Rose gulped as she turned around and sat down. "What do I do?" She asked herself in a hushed tone. "What can I do? I have to save them, but I can't put my life at risk." Then, she moaned as she squeezed her eyes shut. "I wish Huntsmaster was here..."_

_LINE BREAK_

_The red eyed adult apprentice, Hunteress, Huntsbloke and Jesenia all sat alone against the trunk of a tree, chains wrapped around the tree and their upper bodies, binding them to their tree, while Huntsmate and Summer shared a tree trunk, bound side-by-side with chains._

_The red-eyed adult prentice grunted, digging the heel of his boots into the grass as he pulled against his chains._

_"The Revenge Hunt..." Brooklyn said as she stepped up to the bound prisoners, the Chartreuse Yellow dragon and Sawyer at her sides and Osvoldo and Gerald at Sawyer's side. _

_"The what?" Huntsbloke asked._

_"The Revenge Hunt." Sawyer repeated in an annoyed tone as she curled her clawed hands into fists. "All six of you are going to die tomorrow."_

_"Casualties of the Revenge Hunt." Brooklyn finished with a smile._

_"Well, there's a problem with that, beasts!" The red-eyed adult apprentice spat as he pulled at his chains. "We've never done anything to you!"_

_"Correction, Red!" Brooklyn shouted as she pointed at him. Then, she lowered her arm and put her clawed hands on her hips, speaking in a much calmer tone: "Two of you have wronged two of us."_

_"And the rest of us?" Hunteress asked, her eyes wide. "You dragons are insane! Four of us are apprentices! Three of those four have never slain a dragon!"_

_"But they are still Huntsclan." Gerald said. _

_"But they've done nothing to earn a vengeful killing from dragons." Huntsbloke narrowed his eyes._

_"Sure they have." Gerald said. "They are members of a clan that murder innocent magical creatures."_

_"Innocent my-" Jesenia started with an angry look in her eyes._

_"It's an act of revenge by the entire magical community." Gerald cut Jesenia off as he crossed his scaly arms. "That's why I'm here. I think of it as justice. You kill innocent magical creatures. You're a member of the Huntsclan? You deserve to die."_

_"Even if you haven't done it yet." The Chartreuse Yellow dragon said. "We're saving lives by taking the lives of three of those who, if given the chance, will kill innocent magical creatures. That's why I'm here."_

_"We don't care why." Huntsbloke said._

_"Well, there are two of you who should." Sawyer said. "You." She pointed at Hunteress, who gasped as her eyes widened. "You wear the skull of my thirteen year old boy." Sawyer finished as tears started to form in her eyes._

_"And you..." Brooklyn narrowed her eyes at the red eyed adult apprentice, who glared back at her. "...You murdered my sister. My human sister."_

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

_"I want you to look me in the eyes, Red..." Brooklyn said as she got gown on her knees so that she could stare the red-eyed adult apprentice in the eyes. "...I want you to look at me when I tell you what you have done to me."_

_"You can't have a human sister, beast." The red eyed adult apprentice growled._

_"Think back." Brooklyn growled. "You killed a human."_

_"I don't have to think back!" The red-eyed adult apprentice leaned forward against his chains. "I remember it like it was yesterday! That stupid human is the reason I'm still an apprentice!"_

_"And you will die an apprentice!" Brooklyn spat. "That was my twin sister! My identical twin sister!"_

_"That explains why I messed up..."_

_"You must have seen my human form..."_

_"I did..." The red eyed adult apprentice said. "...I followed you home and watched you transform after you defeated me. I saw your human form."_

_"And you didn't know that I had a twin sister whose powers skipped her." Brooklyn said._

_"I went back to your house-"_

_"I know." Brooklyn cut him off. "When she walked out the front door the next morning, you jumped down and killed her before she even knew what was going on."_

_"You saw?" The red eyed adult apprentice sounded amused._

_"I was coming down the stairs and I saw you do it." Brooklyn said. "And I saw your red eyes. It took me awhile, but it wasn't very hard to find you."_

_"Hmm..."_

_"You should be ashamed that you murdered a human..."_

_"I was ashamed."_

_"Good."_

_"I was ashamed that your stupid sister kept me from becoming a full-fledged Huntsclan member." The red eyed adult apprentice finished. "But now that I know that she had dragon blood in her, I feel better."_

_"And I'm going to feel better once I set your entire body on fire and I watch you scream and flail in agony." Brooklyn said darkly. _

_Then, Brooklyn stood back up, turned around and started to walk back to the others, allowing Sawyer to walk over to where Hunteress was sitting. As soon as she reached her, Sawyer crouched down. _

_"You...took away my son..." Sawyer said with tears rolling down her cheeks._

_"Don't remember." Hunteress said. "I've slain plenty of magical creatures. Plenty of dragons, too. I really can't remember my first dragon slay."_

_"You don't have to." Sawyer said. "Because I do. You killed my son."_

_"Sure it was me?"_

_"Yes." Sawyer growled. "It was the Grand Equinox Hunt of 1990. You were there and my son was one of the prisoners."_

_"How did you know I was there?" Hunteress demanded, her eyes wide._

_"With a little help from my son's friend, Osvoldo Kolby." Sawyer said as she turned her head to the side to look at Osvoldo. "Five years later, he was able to learn who was at the hunt."_

_"How?"_

_"A records database." Sawyer told him. "There was a picture of you, with my son's pelt. Osvoldo and I tried to track you down, but by that time, you had already moved here. It took us six years, but we finally found out that you were here in New Jersey."_

_"Well, now that sure is one interesting story..." Hunteress replied sarcastically._

_"Well, I'm not done." Sawyer said, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "Eventually, Osvoldo and I met Brooklyn. Two years of hard work later and here we are."_

_"Hmm..."_

_Without saying another word, Sawyer slowly got back up, turned around and walked back to the other dragons._

_"Get a good night sleep." Brooklyn said as she put her clawed hands on her hips. "You'll need it."_

_LINE BREAK_

_Sometime later, Rose continued to watch the campsite, keeping her eyes on all of the prisoners. She watched as the red-eyed adult apprentice struggled, while all of the other prisoners sat perfectly still, watching their dragon captors._

_Sighing, Rose lowered herself slightly so that she was sitting on her knees instead of standing on them. "What am I going to do?" Rose asked herself glumly. "How am I supposed to be able to do this all by myself?"_

_With a sad, distressed sigh, Rose lowered her head and closed her eyes. However, after only five seconds, her eyes snapped open. _

_"Wait a minute..." Rose whispered to herself. "...What am I talking about? I am Huntsgirl! I am strong enough! I am skilled enough! I can do anything I put my mind to!" As Rose continued to boost her confidence, she lifted her fist slightly into the air. "Just as long as I don't give up!"_

_However, just seconds later, her eyes widened as she heard a growling noise coming from her stomach. "No..." Rose moaned as she slowly brought her arm down to her stomach, her stomach growling again. "...I can't get hungry now..." Rose whispered to herself. "...I can't just go and find some food. I have to make sure my clan members stay safe. But...I can't just wait around until I'm so hungry that I won't be able to act if I'm needed..."_

_"...Maybe there are some berries in this bush..." Rose thought as she started to reach into the bush._

_Back at the camp, Brooklyn was crouched down and reaching under the table while Sawyer was standing at her side. However, when Sawyer saw a rustling coming from a bush outside of the clearing, her eyes widened and she gasped._

_"What is it, Sawyer?" Osvoldo asked as he walked over to her side._

_"I see something in the bush." Sawyer said._

_"It's probably just an animal."_

_"Yeah, but I feel like I need to be sure..." Sawyer said._

_Meanwhile, Rose pulled herself out of the bush and looked down at the handful of red berries that she held. However, when Rose looked back up, she gasped as she saw Sawyer walking toward her and the bush._

_Thinking quickly, Rose dropped the berries that were in her hand and crawled into the bush. The bush continued to rustle Sawyer neared the bush. However, inside the bush, Rose finally lied down on her back and stayed still, taking careful breaths. _

_By the time Sawyer finally reached the bush, Rose stared up at the dragon with wide eyes as Sawyer looked around. Sawyer spotted the berries that were on the grass, completely oblivious to Rose. "Hmm..." Sawyer narrowed her eyes._

_Then, Sawyer looked down, making Rose's eyes widen in terror. However, Sawyer then looked back up and turned around. _

_"It must have been just an animal." Sawyer said as she walked away._

_Inside the bush, Rose sighed with relief, closing her eyes. _

_Meanwhile, Brooklyn pulled out a sheathed dagger from underneath the table. Smiling as she unsheathed it, she stood up and then grunted as she planted the blade of the dagger into the surface of the table._

_Turning to the side, Brooklyn started to walk over to the prisoners, stopping at the sides of Gerald and the Chartreuse Yellow dragons._

_"Alright..." Brooklyn said as she crossed her scaly arms, Rose watching from her bush as Osvoldo and Sawyer both walked over to Brooklyn, Gerald and the Chartreuse Yellow dragon. "...One of you hunters is going to tell me something."_

_"We want to know about your Grand Equinox Hunt." Sawyer said as she pushed the Chartreuse Yellow dragon to the side so she could stand beside Brooklyn. "Sorry, Janelle." She added as she turned her head to the side to look at the now scowling Chartreuse Yellow-colored dragon._

_"What do you want to know?" Huntsbloke asked._

_"And why should we tell you?" Hunteress added, narrowing her eyes._

_"Don't get rude..." Brooklyn said. "...Either way, all six of you are going to die tomorrow. So, you can either be stubborn or you can be civil."_

_"Give us a reason why we should be civil with the likes of you." Huntsmate growled._

_"I want to know the details of the Grand Equinox Hunt." Sawyer said as she narrowed her eyes. "You put my son through it, so I think I have the right to know."_

_"What do you want to know?" Huntsbloke repeated, narrowing his eyes._

_"Everything." Sawyer answered._

_"The prisoners are released at dawn and they are given a ten minute head start." Huntsbloke answered, his eyes still narrowed. "After that, they are tracked-"_

_"Thank you." Brooklyn cut Huntsbloke off, a cruel smile on her face._

_"What was the point of us telling you that?" Huntsbloke demanded._

_"Now..." Sawyer said. "...Our hunt can truly be The Revenge Hunt."_

_"You will go the same way as your prisoners." Gerald said, a cruel smile growing on his face._

_"Tomorrow at dawn..." Sawyer said. "...We will release you and give you a head start of ten minutes. Then, you die."_

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

_Late that night, all of the dragons were lying on the ground, all fast sleep. The hunters on the other hand, were all awake except for Summer. The red eyed adult apprentice continued to struggle, while Huntsbloke, Hunteress, Jesenia and Huntsmate continued to stare at the sleeping dragons._

_From her hiding place, Rose started to stand up. Taking a deep breath, Rose squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her hands into fists. "Okay, Rose." Rose whispered to herself as she relaxed her body. "All you have to do is go over to them and see if they're okay. Once they see me, they'll know that I won't let them down."_

_Taking another deep breath, Rose then started to tread through bush, stepping onto the campsite and making her way by the sleeping dragons. "Huntsgirl..." Huntsbloke whispered with wide eyes as they all watched Rose carefully make her way towards them, even the red-eyed adult apprentice stopped struggling and looked up._

_"...Huntsgirl, where were you?" Huntsbloke asked as Rose stopped in front of them._

_"Sir, I don't think that matters." Jesenia said as she turned her head to the side to look at her superior. "We should just be grateful that she wasn't captured."_

_"I agree with Huntsmujer." Hunteress said. "Huntsgirl, get us out of here."_

_"I'm afraid I can't do that." Rose said._

_"Why not?" Hunteress growled, narrowing her eyes._

_"I don't have anything to use to get you out of those chains." Rose admitted._

_"What about your staff?" Huntsmate asked._

_"I dropped it after I saw you all get captured." Rose explained, turning her head slightly so she could look at Summer._

_Then, Rose turned to the side and walked over to Huntsmate and Summer, and as soon as she reached them, she crouched down. "Is she alright?" Rose asked Huntsmate._

_"How am I supposed to know?" Huntsmate asked. "She fell asleep!"_

_"Summer..." Rose whispered as she put her hand to Summer's chin, slowly lifting her head up. "...Summer, can you hear me?" Rose asked as Summer moaned. Then, Summer slowly opened her eyes, her eyes widening as soon as she realized that Rose was kneeling in front of her._

_"Ro-"_

_"Shh..." Rose whispered softly. "...Don't let the dragons hear you."_

_"Rose, what are you doing here?" Summer asked._

_"Not now." Rose whispered. "First I want to know if you are okay."_

_"I'm fine."_

_"Are you sure?" Rose asked. "You fell asleep."_

_"Yeah, I need to sleep, Rose."_

_"Alright..." Rose said as she stepped away. "...Okay, listen to me. I can't get you free, but I'm going to do everything that I can to help you."_

_"Our lives hang in the hands of a child?" The red-eyed adult apprentice remarked as he turned his head to the side._

_"Like it or not..." Huntsbloke said as he turned his head to the side as well. "...Huntsgirl is the on-"_

_However, before Huntsbloke could finish, he heard a moaning coming from behind Rose. His eyes wide, he turned his head back to normal. Her eyes wide, Rose turned her head to the side to see Osvoldo slowly starting to sit up, smacking his lips._

_Gasping, Rose turned her head back to normal and ran; she ran in-between Huntsmate and Summer's tree and Jesenia's tree, running into the woods. Once concealed behind the low branches of the trees, Rose stopped and turned around to see Osvoldo stand up._

_Osvoldo yawned and stretched out his arms. As he stopped yawning and lowered his arms to his sides, he stared at the prisoners._

_"Oh, please don't let him see me..." Rose silently begged as she took a step back, only to hear a snapping sound as she stepped down. Her eyes widening, Rose gasped._

_Back at the camp, Osvoldo's ear twitched as he heard the leaves rustling from where Rose was standing. His eyes wide, Osvoldo turned his head to the right, where Janelle was lying. "Janelle!" He hissed. Then, he turned his head to the left, where Sawyer was lying on her side. "Sawyer!" He hissed, making Sawyer moan as she rolled over onto her back._

_From where she was hidden, Rose clasped her hands together and took another step back. "Please..." Rose begged in a frightened voice. "...Please don't let me be caught. I won't be able to fight..."_

_Gasping again, Rose watched as Sawyer and Janelle both stood up and walked to Osvoldo's side._

_"What is it?" Janelle asked as she and Sawyer reached Osvoldo's side._

_"It's far too early for this." Sawyer said. "The Revenge Hunt won't be starting for a few more hours."_

_"No." Osvoldo said. "I hear rustling." As he said this, he pointed out to where Rose was hiding._

_"So?" Janelle asked as Osvoldo lowered his scaly arm._

_"No, I think we should listen to Osvoldo." Sawyer said. "Earlier today, I heard rustling in a bush. Something isn't right here."_

_"Then let's hurry up and check it out so we can go back to sleep." Janelle said as she started to walk toward Rose's hiding place._

_Breathing heavily in her hiding place, Rose took a step back, only to gasp as the Janelle pulled the branches to the side, Osvoldo and Sawyer at her side. Immediately, all of the dragons put looks of shock on their faces._

_"There's another one?!" Janelle shouted, but before anything else could be said, Rose turned and ran as fast as she could._

_"Get her!" Sawyer shouted, all three of the dragons then leapt off of their feet and flew after her. _

_As they flew, Osvoldo flew ahead of them and landed right behind Rose, lashing out with his tail and wrapping it around her waist, making Rose scream as Osvoldo pulled her back._

_"You're not going anywhere, hunter..." Osvoldo said as Rose bumped into his belly. However, in Rose's panic, she grunted as she managed to flip herself back so that her boots hit Osvoldo in the face._

_As Osvoldo yelped in surprise and pain, taking a step back, his tail released Rose, who flipped back so she landed on her feet in a crouched position. Straightening back up, Rose continued to run._

_However, she soon came to a stop as both Janelle and Sawyer landed right in front of her. Both Janelle and Sawyer opened their mouths and blew out fire._

_To avoid it, Rose turned and ran in the other direction, disappearing through the branches and trees._

_"After her!" Sawyer roared before she and Janelle ran into the woods._

_As she panted and ran, Rose cast her head to the side, only to see that Janelle and Sawyer both were running after her. Gasping with fright, Rose turned her head back to normal and started to run faster, but after running faster for only three seconds, she gasped as she saw that she had come to the end of the woods. Before her was an opening and then a deep ditch._

_Coming to a quick halt, Rose gasped as she was thrown off of her feet, landing with a grunt right on her belly so that her head was looking down at the black hole in the ground._

_Grunting as she slowly got to her feet, Rose was unaware that both Sawyer and Janelle had just caught up with her._

_Slowly, Rose turned around, only to grunt as Janelle's tail slammed into her chest, throwing her back into the ditch. Rose screamed with fright as she fell into the ditch._

_"Great, you just had to go and do that, didn't you?" Sawyer scorned as Janelle pulled her tail back. _

_"What are you talking about?" Janelle asked as turned her head to the side._

_"We could have had another prisoner for our Revenge Hunt, but you just had to go and finish the job now." Sawyer scorned angrily as she turned her head to the side._

_"We already have too many prisoners." Janelle reasoned as she turned her head back to normal. "Besides, something similar to this would have happened to her anyway."_

_Sighing, Sawyer turned her head back to normal as well. "I suppose you're correct." She admitted. Then, she slowly turned around and started to walk away. "Come on. Let's go back to camp and go back to sleep."_

_Janelle then turned around and followed her back into the woods._

_Completely unknown to the dragons, the fall into the ditch was only about five feet, and Rose was sitting on her knees, her hands on the cobbled wall of the ditch, which would give her something to climb on so she could get out._

_"I think they're gone..." Rose whispered as she looked up at the night sky._

_Grunting, Rose then slowly got back up on her feet and grunted again as she slowly started to climb up the wall._

_LINE BREAK_

_Janelle and Sawyer both returned to the camp, passing the in-between space from where Huntsbloke and Hunteress were bound. _

_Osvoldo was sitting where he had been sleeping, his clawed hands on his snout where Rose had kicked him. As he saw Sawyer and Janelle walking toward him, he lowered his claws. _

_"Where is she?" He asked._

_"She's dead." Sawyer said once she and Janelle had reached him and had sat down._

_"You killed her?"_

_"I did." Janelle said as she used her index claw to point at her chest._

_"How did you do that?" Osvoldo asked._

_"I kicked her into a deep ditch." Janelle answered. "What, are you mad at me?"_

_"Brooklyn might be, but I'm sure as Hell not." Osvoldo said as he narrowed his eyes. "That brat kicked me. I hope it was a long way down and it hurt once she hit the ground."_

_"No, Rose..." Summer said sadly as she, Huntsmate, Jesenia, Hunteress and Huntsbloke stared at the three dragons. The red eyed adult apprentice however, instead of looking sad, narrowed his eyes and grunted as he pulled against his chains._

_Unbeknownst to everyone, the three dragons and the prisoners alike, Rose was standing behind them, in her hiding behind the low branches of the trees._

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: Please review. **

**As for which of the apprentices killed a dragon, I'd say it was Jesenia, when she graduated from the Academy.**


	6. Chapter 6

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Five)

**A/N: This is it! The thrilling conclusion of The Revenge Hunt. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter/Episode 6: The Revenge Hunt Part 3

_Rose had made her way back to the bush that she had been hiding in before she had gone out of hiding and had been discovered by Sawyer, Osvoldo and Janelle. Now in the morning, she was lying on her back and was snoring as she slept. Fortunately, none of the dragons nor any of the prisoners heard her snoring for they were all asleep._

_Moaning as she started to wake up, Brooklyn slowly opened her eyes and then started to climb up onto her feet. Thinking that Rose's snoring was coming from one of her dragons or one of the prisoners, Brooklyn ignored the sound and instead opened her mouth and released a massive roar, making Rose gasped as he eyes snapped open, Osvoldo, Sawyer, Gerald and Janelle quickly sit up on their knees and all of the prisoners lift their heads up, their eyes wide._

_"Glad that you're all awake." Brooklyn said as she turned and walked over to the table. _

_Once Brooklyn reached the table, she smiled as she grabbed both the dagger that was still planted in the table and the sheath for the dagger. "Uh, Brooklyn?" Came the voice of Sawyer._

_"Give me just a second." Brooklyn said as she effortlessly pulled the dagger out of the wood. Then, Brooklyn turned around to face Sawyer, re-sheathing the dagger. "Yes?"_

_"Last night..." Sawyer said as she clasped her clawed hands together. "...While you and Gerald were sleeping, Osvoldo, Janelle and I were all woken up by a sound."_

_"And?"_

_"There was a seventh Huntsclan member." Sawyer continued. "A real young one."_

_"Where is she?" Brooklyn asked. "Did you capture her or did she get away?"_

_"Well..." Sawyer answered. "...She's dead. Janelle kicked her into a deep ditch."_

_"It wasn't deep at all..." Rose muttered to herself as she watched the scene from the safety of her bush hiding place._

_"Then why are you telling me?" Brooklyn asked. _

_"Just thought you should know." Sawyer said as she pulled her clawed hands apart and then brought them back to her sides._

_"No, I didn't." Brooklyn said as she turned to the side, starting to walk over to the prisoners. "Gerald. Janelle. Release the prisoners. Be sure to leave to leave their hands bound, though."_

_Rose continued to watch from her bush as Gerald and Janelle walk over to where all of the prisoners sat. Gerald reached the red-eyed adult apprentice and started to crouch down, only to freeze as he heard Brooklyn's voice: "Not him."_

_"Huh?" Gerald asked as he stood back up, stepping to the side so he could see Brooklyn standing before him with her scaly arms crossed. "Why not?" Gerald asked. "You asked me to release the prisoners."_

_"Well, not him." Brooklyn said. "I'll free him. You free him!" She then used her head to indicate Huntsbloke, who glared at her._

_Meanwhile, Janelle crouched down behind the tree trunk that Summer and Huntsmate were chained to. As Janelle reached out and started to work on their chains, Summer moaned as she slowly turned her head to the side._

_"Did you really kill her?" Summer asked in a weak tone._

_"Yes." Janelle replied as she continued to work at the chains. "Thanks to me, there is one less hunter that will kill an innocent magical creature."_

_With that, the chains around Huntsmate and Summer fell and Janelle stood back up, moving over to Jesenia._

_Meanwhile, Brooklyn took a step toward the red eyed adult apprentice, her arms still crossed. Then, she pulled her arms apart, revealing the sheathed dagger in her claws. Then, she crouched down, reached out and grabbed one of the adult apprentice's boots, pulling it toward her. "What are you doing, you crazy dragon?" The red eyed adult apprentice demanded, his eyes widening._

_"You killed my sister." Brooklyn said darkly as she started to slip the sheathed dagger into his boot. "And now that I've finally found you, I feel as though just killing you while you wander around the woods isn't enough. I want a fight."_

_"You'll lose..." The red eyed adult apprentice narrowed his eyes._

_"Don't think so, Red." Brooklyn told him. "I really don't think so. You can use that to cut the ropes around your wrists." She said as she reached down and tapped his boot._

_A short time later, Rose continued to watch as the red eyed adult apprentice, Huntsbloke, Hunteress, Jesenia, Huntsmate and Summer all stood in view, their arms still bound behind them._

_"Alright." Brooklyn crossed her arms as she leaned against the table, Sawyer and Janelle at her sides, while Gerry was at Janelle's side and Osvoldo was at Sawyer's side. "Your ten minute head start begins now."_

_Rose watched with wide eyes as all of the prisoners started to walk away from the camp and toward Rose. Taking a deep breath, Rose squatted down, keeping herself hidden. If her fellow hunters were to see her, they might unintentionally reveal her to the dragons._

_Rose waited patiently as Huntsbloke and Hunteress led the way out of the campsite, followed by Jesenia and the red-eyed adult apprentice behind them, and then Huntsmate and Summer in the back._

_"Come on." Huntsbloke said as he and Hunteress turned and started to walk away, Jesenia and the adult apprentice turning to face them before they started to follow._

_LINE BREAK_

_Rose took careful breaths as crawled on all fours behind bush to bush. Turning her head to the side to look through the branches, she could see that all of the Huntsclan prisoners had stopped._

_Jesenia, the red-eyed adult apprentice, Huntsmate and a drowsy-looking Summer all stood before Hunteress and Huntsbloke. Grunting, the adult apprentice started to struggle against the ropes binding his wrists._

_"Stop it and save your strength." Huntsbloke ordered, making the red-eyed adult apprentice stop and growl as he narrowed his eyes._

_"What are we going to do?" Huntsmate asked in a very nervous tone._

_"I think the best thing for us is to split up." Huntsbloke said. _

_"What?!" Jesenia asked, her eyes widening. "Pardon me, sir, but I don't think that's a good idea. We should stay together. We could be able fight together if we're together."_

_"But then we will all be defeated and die." Huntsbloke said as he narrowed his eyes._

_"But if we split up, not all of us will make it." Jesenia said._

_"Think logically, Huntsmujer!" Hunteress snapped, taking a step forward. "I would think that Huntsgirl's demise would force you to realize that not all of us are going to make it back to the Huntslair with our lives."_

_"If we split up..." Huntsbloke said in a much calmer tone. "...Then that at least gives each and every one of us a sporting chance of getting out of here and making it back to the lair."_

_From behind the bush, Rose closed her eyes as she heard every single word. "No..." Rose prayed silently. "...Please, don't split up..." However, as she whispered this to herself, she was unaware of the sound of running footsteps._

_"No, guys!" Rose called out as she jumped up onto her feet, intending to reveal herself. "I'm alive! Don't split-"_

_However, Rose stopped in her tracks and her eyes widened as she saw that Hunteress, Huntsbloke, Jesenia, Summer, Huntsmate and the red-eyed adult apprentice were gone. They had split up._

_"No..." Rose whispered to herself._

_Then, Rose gasped as she heard the faint but still hearable sound of Brooklyn's call: "Your ten minute head start is up! Prepare to die!"_

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

_With wide eyes, Rose turned around a tree and stared at the wooded space before her, only to gasp as she saw Summer and Huntsmate trekking on, both oblivious to the fact that Rose was behind them. _

_While Huntsmate was trying to hurry, Summer was hunching over slightly and was wheezing. After Summer coughed three times, Huntsmate stopped and turned his head to the side as Summer finally reached him._

_"Are you okay?" He asked._

_"I'm fine..." Summer said as she managed to lift her head up. "...I'm just really tired." She said as she slowly turned her head to the side to look at Huntsmate. "You can go on without me. I thought that was the point."_

_"Really?" Huntsmate asked, his eyes widening. However, there was no look of shock in his eyes. Instead, it was the look of joy._

_"Yeah." Summer replied._

_"Well, don't mind if I do." Huntsmate said as he turned his head back to normal and then took a step forward. However, as he took a step forward with one foot, he stepped to the side with the other foot so that when Summer took another step, she tripped over his foot. As the now chuckling Huntsmate ran off, Summer could only moan as she fell forward, grunting as she hit the ground._

_"Bye, Summer!" Huntsmate called as he turned his head to the side as he ran off. "I'll make it back to the Huntslair! Maybe I'll even start to serve your old master tomorrow!"_

_Growling with anger as she slowly stood up, revealing herself from her hiding place, Rose started to walk through the bush. Once she stepped out of the bush, she quickly ran over to where Summer was lying. Reaching Summer's side, Rose turned to the side and quickly sat down on her knees. "Summer..." Rose said sadly as she reached down and put both of her hands on Summer's back._

_Moaning, Summer slowly turned her head to the side and looked up at Rose. "Hi, Summer." Rose gave her a small, sad smile._

_"You're alive?" Summer asked with wide eyes._

_"Yeah." Rose said. "Come on. Let's get you back up on your feet."_

_A short time later, Rose and Summer slowly walked through the bush. Once they passed through it, Rose turned to the side and slowly helped Summer sit down. Then, as Summer took a deep breath, Rose sat down on her knees. Then, she turned her head to the side and stared at the bushes. "Hmm..." Rose thought out loud as she narrowed her eyes. Then, she reached into the bush and started to search through the branches, Rose even sticking out her tongue and placing it on her upper lip as she continued to search._

_"Rose, what are you doing?" Summer asked as she slowly turned her head to the side._

_"Here." Rose said as she reached out, a handful of berries in her hand._

_"Rose, I'm tired, not hungry." Summer said. "Plus, you don't even know if those are edible or not."_

_"You're not going to eat them." Rose said as she squeezed her hand into a fist, crushing the berries. "Lean forward. I'll put the juice on your wrists. Hopefully, you'll be able to slip out of your handcuffs."_

_"Oh." Summer replied. feeling foolish for not realizing what Rose meant. "Oh, I see. You're smart, Rose." Then, she turned her head back to normal as quickly as she could and then leaned forward. Rose then leaned forward and slathered the berry juice over Summer's cuffed wrists._

_"Okay." Rose said as she leaned back, wiping her hand on the ground beside her. "Try to get free."_

_Nodding once, Summer reached over to one of her cuffed wrists with her other cuffed wrist and took hold of it. Then, she grunted as she started to twist and wiggle her wet-with-berry juice-wrist in the cuff until her wrist slowly started to come out. With a grunt, Summer finally pulled her wrist out of the cuff and brought it back in front of her. Her eyes wide, Summer brought her still cuffed wrist out from behind her back, the empty cuff hanging from the cuff around her wrist. _

_"Rose!" She whispered. "Rose, I did-"_

_However, she stopped as she heard a snap coming from in front of the bush. Rose carefully peaked over to see that Gerald had walked into view._

_Her eyes wide, Rose lowered herself back down on her knees and started to get down on all fours. "Get down." Rose whispered as she turned her head to the side. Without asking any questions, Summer lied down on her side as quickly as she could. Through the branches, Rose could see Gerald looking in both directions. With a sigh, the Tangelo-colored dragon then continued on his way._

_"He's gone." Rose sighed with relief as she sat on her knees. At her side, Summer moaned as she sat back up. "Come on." Rose said, turning her head to the side to look at Summer, Summer slowly turning her head to the side as well. "Let's get that second cuff off and then we'll go find the others."_

_LINE BREAK_

_Rose and Summer, who now had the second cuff removed, slowly and carefully trekked through the open woods. "Is anyone coming?" Summer asked as she slowly turned her head to the side, Rose turning her head in both directions before she stopped and turned to the side, turning her head to the side to look behind them as Summer slowly turned her head back to normal, gasping as she saw Jesenia running into view._

_"Rose, look!" Summer whispered, making Rose turn back to normal and watch as Janelle swoop in and tackle Jesenia to the ground. _

_Her eyes wide, Rose turned her head to the side and saw that Jesenia and Janelle were right beside two large trees. "Summer." Rose whispered, making Summer slowly turn her head to the side. "I want you to hide behind that tree."_

_Meanwhile, Jesenia moaned and grunted in distress as she tried to inch herself forward. Her attempts started to succeed and she started to move forward, Janelle, who was trying to hold onto her, started to feel Jesenia inching away. With a grunt, Jesenia managed to roll over onto her side and bring up her foot, kicking Janelle in the belly._

_With a grunt, Janelle hopped up on her feet and stumbled back two steps. "Why you...!" Janelle growled as soon as she recovered while Jesenia grunted as she struggled to pick herself up on her knees with her hands cuffed behind her. However, she stopped and gasped as Janelle's tail wrapped around her neck, picking her off of the ground._

_"I guess you're my trophy..." Janelle said as she pulled Jesenia back toward her._

_However, from behind Janelle, Rose was standing. Taking a deep breath, Rose started to run toward the Chartreuse Yellow dragon, flipping once she gained enough speed. Seconds later, Janelle grunted as Rose slammed into her back._

_Dropping Jesenia to her feet, Janelle grunted as hit the ground, rolling forward for a few seconds before she grunted again, landing on her back, her head facing the two Huntsclan apprentices. "Come on!" Rose whispered as she helped Jesenia to her feet. Then, the two of them ran off as Janelle moaned and rolled over onto her stomach, looking up._

_"What...What just happened?" She asked._

_LINE BREAK_

_Jesenia rubbed her now freed wrists as she walked in-between Rose and Summer as they all carefully walked through the woods, Rose looking in both directions. "How did you survive?" Jesenia asked as she stopped rubbing her wrists, dropping her arms to her sides and turning her head to the side._

_"I don't think that's important right now." Rose said as she turned her head back to normal. "There are five dragons out searching for Huntsclan members."_

_"What's going to happen if they find us?" Jesenia asked._

_"Run." Rose answered._

_LINE BREAK_

_Rose, Jesenia and Summer had all gotten down on their knees and were now all crawling behind a long row of bushes. "Rose, this is just cowardly." Jesenia pointed out._

_"No, this is smart." Rose countered as she turned her head to the side to look at Jesenia. However, Rose's eyes then widened as she heard a twig snapping from the other side of the bush. "Shh." Rose whispered as she turned her head back to normal. "Someone's here." Then, Rose turned her head to the side so that she could look out through the branches and she could see Hunteress walking into view._

_"What is it?" Jesenia asked nervously._

_"Stay here." Rose ordered softly as she turned her head to the side. Then, she turned her head back to normal and grunted as she pushed herself up. Once up, she turned to the side, only to see that Hunteress was staring right at her, her eyes wide. "Hunteress, come over here!" Rose said loud enough for Hunteress to hear, using her hand to indicate Hunteress to start moving._

_"You're alive?" Hunteress could only say in her shock. However, Hunteress' eyes widened as she heard a twig snapping and Rose gasped. Spinning around, Hunteress could see Huntsmate walking around a tree and turning to face her._

_"Hunteress!" He exclaimed, picking up his pace as he made his way toward her. "Have you found a way out of here?"_

_"Does it look like it?" Hunteress growled as she narrowed her eyes, while Rose started to tread through the bush that she had been behind._

_"Wh...What's she doing?" Huntsmate asked with wide eyes as Rose reached Hunteress' side. "I...I...I thought she was dead."_

_"I did too." Hunteress said, just as another snap could be heard, making Rose gasp, her eyes widening._

_Just seconds later, both Osvoldo and Sawyer came around the tree that Huntsmate had come around, coming right up behind Huntsmate. "She's mine!" Sawyer shouted as she flew faster than Osvoldo. Sawyer's shout made Huntsmate gasp and made his eyes widen. However, before he could do anything, he cried out in pain as Sawyer's tail came bursting out of his stomach, Sawyer stopping right behind him._

_"Oh, no you don't!" Came Osvoldo's voice from right above. Then, his Dark Salmon-colored tail went into Huntsmate's chest and came out his back in-between his bound arms, making Huntsmate cry out in pain again._

_"Hey, wait a minute..." Osvoldo said as he looked down at Huntsmate, watching as Huntsmate sighed and dropped his head back, his eyes glassy and lifeless. "...That's not her..."_

_"No..." Sawyer agreed as she stared forward, a look of blood-thirsty revenge in her eyes. "...It's not. That's because she's RIGHT THERE!" She shouted as she pointed out at Hunteress, who was watching the two dragons with Rose at her side. As they watched, both Hunteress and Rose took slow steps back._

_Both Osvoldo and Sawyer took their tails out of Huntsmate, making the slain apprentice fall onto his back as Sawyer and Osvoldo started to fly toward the two of them. "I watched the young one fall to her death..." Sawyer said. "...She should be dead."_

_"That doesn't matter." Osvoldo said. "Now we have both of them."_

_"You're right." Sawyer agreed. "You can have the child...I want the one who killed my SON!" At that moment, Sawyer picked up her speed as she flew toward both Rose and Hunteress._

_"Whoa, hey!" Osvoldo said as his eyes widened as he watched Sawyer speed up. Gritting his teeth, Osvoldo then picked up his speed as well with a flap of his wings. _

_With a grunt, Hunteress bent her knees, making Rose turn her head to the side and gasp as she saw Hunteress jump up into the air. With another grunt, Hunteress held out her foot and spun herself around, kicking Sawyer in the side of the face._

_With a grunt, Sawyer spun around and slammed into Osvoldo just as he was catching up with her, both of them grunting. Then, Hunteress grunted as she landed un a squatted position, Rose turning her head back to normal as both Sawyer and Osvoldo landed on the ground on their bellies, both unconscious. Without saying a word, Hunteress slowly rose up. "Come on..." Rose said as she reached out and touched Hunteress's side, making Hunteress turn her head to the side and look down._

_"Huntsgirl, help me find something to slay these two dragons with." Hunteress ordered._

_"With all due respect, master..." Rose said as she looked up. "...I think getting your hands free, finding the others and getting safely out of here is of more importance."_

_"Hmm..." Hunteress replied as she narrowed her eyes. Then, Hunteress sighed as she turned her head back to normal, Rose lowering her head and doing the same. "...You may be right, Huntsgirl. There is no denying that..."_

_Then, without another word, both Hunteress and Rose slowly turned their backs on Sawyer and Osvoldo and started to walk away._

_LINE BREAK_

_"Look..." Rose whispered as she peered over a bush, seeing Huntsbloke slowly starting to cross a log that made a bridge across a canyon. As Rose watched, Jesenia and Hunteress both peered out at each side of Rose and watched as well, while Summer moaned as she slowly peered out of the bush as well, standing next to Jesenia._

_"Are you alright?" Jesenia asked as she turned her head to the side._

_"Yeah, just tired..." Summer managed as Jesenia turned her head back to normal._

_"Come on, we've got to help him." Rose said as she started to stand up on her feet. Then, the young apprentice started to walk through the branches of the bush while Hunteress got up and started to follow her._

_By the time that Rose and Hunteress reached the feet of the log, Huntsbloke had made it half way across. "Huntsbloke!" Hunteress shouted as she brought her hands up to her mouth area._

_This made Huntsbloke stop in his tracks and slowly turn around so he could stare at both Rose and Hunteress without falling off of the log and into the chasm._

_Huntsbloke stared at the two for a few seconds with a surprised look in his eyes. In that time, Hunteress lowered her hands, but just seconds later, Huntsbloke's eyes widened. "Get out of here!" He shouted at the top of his lungs._

_The wide-eyed Hunteress and Rose soon found out the reason as they heard the sound of flapping wings. Then, they both grunted as Gerald's Tangelo-colored tail slammed into Hunteress' side, causing Hunteress to bump into Rose, which sent both falling sideways._

_His eyes wide, Huntsbloke turned as quickly as he could and then he started to run down the log, only to gasp and come to a screeching halt as Gerald landed right in front of him, cutting Huntsbloke off from making his way completely across._

_His eyes wide, Huntsbloke took a step back. "After all my time searching..." Gerald said as he started to slowly lift his clawed hand up in the air so he could bring it down on Huntsbloke. "...I finally found a hunter to prey on..."_

_His eyes still wide, Huntsbloke took another step back, only to gasp as he heard a cracking noise coming from below. Looking down, Huntsbloke gasped again as he saw that the log was starting to crack at Gerald's feet._

_As quickly as he could, Huntsbloke turned around and started to run away. However, Gerald lashed out with his tail and wrapped it around his ankle. With a grunt, Huntsbloke was thrown off of his feet and grunted as she landed on his stomach._

_"I'm not going to let you get away..." Gerald growled as he lowered himself so his head was right above Huntsbloke's legs._

_However, Huntsbloke quickly rolled over onto his side as Gerald lifted up his claws and started to swing them down. With a grunt, Huntsbloke pulled hack his foot and then kicked out, making Gerald grunt as Huntsbloke planted his boot into his face._

_Gerald straightened up as he quickly stumbled back, falling backwards onto the log, his weight making it break in half, Gerald falling as the two pieces dipped and started to fall into the canyon as well. _

_Grunting, Huntsbloke picked himself up and started to run up the log as quickly as he could. As soon as he reached the end of the log, Huntsbloke grunted as he launched himself off of the log, grunting as he landed on the ground on his stomach, Rose and Hunteress getting to their feet to his side._

_As Huntsbloke slowly sat up on his knees, Rose and Hunteress quickly strode over to his side, finally reaching him as Huntsbloke turned his head to the side._

_"Huntsgirl?" He asked with wide eyes. "But...the dragons said that you were dead."_

_"They didn't know how short a drop it was." Rose answered as Hunteress took a step closer once she heard the sound of flapping wings._

_"We've got to get out of here." She said._

_Seconds later, Rose, Hunteress, Jesenia and the still handcuffed Huntsbloke ran off into the woods, Summer struggling to keep up from behind them. As they ran, Rose turned her head to the side, seeing Gerald flap his wings as he flew out of the canyon._

_LINE BREAK_

_Hunteress pulled the cuffs away from Huntsbloke's wrists, the cuffs now soaked with berry juice as Huntsbloke brought his hands out to his front area and started to rub his wrists as he faced Jesenia, Rose and Summer, Hunteress sitting behind him._

_"So, how many more are still out there?" Huntsbloke asked as he started to rub his other wrist._

_"One." Rose answered._

_"Only one?" Huntsbloke asked._

_"Huntsmate was killed." Hunteress explained._

_"Hmm..." Huntsbloke said as he lowered both of his hands. "...Well, in either case, I think the best thing to do is to just go."_

_"What?"Jesenia asked as her eyes widened. "But, sir-"_

_"We've already been through this..." Huntsbloke said as he narrowed his eyes. "...He might have already found a way out of here. For all we know, he could be back at the Huntslair."_

_"But I seriously doubt that he is..." Jesenia said._

_"Even if he isn't, I am not going to put my life on the line." Huntsbloke said. "We're finding a way out of here and all of us are going to get back to the Huntslair alive."_

_"But-" Jesenia started, only to stop and turn her head to the side as Rose reached up and put her hand on her shoulder._

_"Don't argue with your superior." Rose told her. "And I agree. I think all of you should try to find a way out of here."_

_"And you?" Summer asked._

_"I'm going to find him..." Rose said as she narrowed her eyes._

_LINE BREAK_

_Carefully, Rose walked around in the woods. As she reached a tree, she stopped and took a deep breath before she turned around the tree and continued walking in a new direction._

_However, just a few seconds later, Rose unknowingly walked right in-between two trees that led to a bush and then a clearing, where the red-eyed adult apprentice appeared, running into the clearing._

_Picking up the sound of the adult apprentice's panting, Rose gasped and turned to the side to see the red-eyed adult apprentice stop running._

_Completely oblivious to the fact that Rose was watching him, the red-eyed adult apprentice grunted as he pulled against the ropes binding his wrists. Grunting, the red-eyed adult apprentice lifted one foot up off the ground and slowly started to bring his bound hands under his boot and to his front. Now in a lopsided position, the red-eyed adult apprentice grunted again as he started to lift his other leg up. As he did this, Rose carefully started to walk up to the bush, stopping once she reached it._

_Now with his bound hands in front of him, the red eyed adult apprentice grunted as he sat down. Then, he reached into his boot and slowly started to pull out the dagger that Brooklyn had given him. Placing the blade of the dagger in-between his knees, the red-eyed adult apprentice then pulled the handle out, unclenching his knees so that the sheath fell to the ground. Then, the adult apprentice placed the handle in-between his knees and slowly started to run the ropes along the blade of the dagger, slowly cutting the rope._

_With a snapping noise, the ropes came undone and the adult apprentice pulled his hands apart. Rose watched silently as the red-eyed adult apprentice clutched the dagger and got up on his feet. Then, the adult apprentice walked over to the edge of the clearing. Once he reached it, he looked down to see a long, two hundred or so foot drop leading down to a river._

_Rose watched as the apprentice looked down, but then her eyes widened and she turned her head to the side as she heard the sound of flapping wings, seeing Brooklyn flying toward the clearing. Gasping, Rose turned her head back to normal and then squatted down, hiding herself as Brooklyn landed on the ground._

_"So..." She said as she narrowed her eyes, clenching both of her clawed hands into fists. "...I've finally found you. Now...all I have to do is kill you..."_

_Growling, the red-eyed adult apprentice spun around and threw the dagger at Brooklyn, who spread her wings and flew toward the adult apprentice, lifting herself higher to avoid the dagger. Then, she lowered herself back down as she continued on her way toward the adult apprentice._

_With a grunt, the adult apprentice jumped into the air and at Brooklyn. Landing on her scaly back, the red eyed adult apprentice wasted no time in running down her back and then jumping off of her back once he reached the end of it. The apprentice landed on his feet but then somersaulted over to the dagger. Grabbing it, he jumped up on his feet and turned around to see Brooklyn land at the edge. Then, she turned around to face him._

_"You told me that you wanted a fight..." The red-eyed apprentice growled as he narrowed his red eyes, clutching the dagger. "...Well, now you're going to get it!"_

_With that, the red eyed adult apprentice grunted and started to charge at Brooklyn. Brooklyn's eyes narrowed, she opened her mouth and blew out a fireball. With a grunt, the adult apprentice jumped over it and flipped through the air. _

_With a grunt, the adult apprentice came down on Brooklyn and drove the blade of the dagger down into her skull, making Brooklyn's eyes widen and a gasp escape her._

_As the red-eyed adult apprentice took a step back, Brooklyn fell back over the ledge, lifelessly falling to the river hundreds of feet below. As she fell, Brooklyn's eyes slowly started to close, but within a second, she moaned to herself: "No. He can't get away..." Then, her eyes snapped open. With her last ounce of strength as she fell, Brooklyn lashed her tail upwards._

_Up on the edge, the adult apprentice started to turn around, but before he could take a step away, Brooklyn's tail came up and wrapped around his waist. In a flash, the red eyed adult apprentice dropped the dagger as he was pulled over the ledge, Rose watching with wide, horrified eyes as she had her head turned to the side, slowly getting to her feet._

_The red eyes of the adult apprentice were wide with fright as he was pulled to his doom, even as Brooklyn expired and her Isabelline-colored tail slipped away from his waist._

_LINE BREAK_

_With a sigh, Rose slowly walked out of the woods, her head lowered so she was looking at the grass. With another sigh, Rose looked up and stared at the street that was just a few feet away, but to her surprise, Jesenia, Summer, Hunteress and Huntsbloke were all standing at the street, all of them staring at her._

_Her eyes widening, Rose started to run toward them._

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: Please review. The next episode will finish the flashbacks off; it will be related to "The Revenge Hunt", but it won't be part of the trilogy. **


	7. Chapter 7

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Five)

**A/N: Here is the final flashback episode for this season-as in, the last episode to be all flashbacks. It relates to "The Revenge Hunt" and finishes it off. **

Chapter/Episode 7: Last Summer's Day

_Summer was sitting on the edge of a Huntsclan hospital bed with her mask removed, a Huntsclan nurse standing at her side, her hand on her shoulder. Rose was standing in the doorway, her mask removed and in her hand as she stared at Summer with a nervous look on her face._

_"So..." Rose spoke, making the Huntsclan nurse turn to the side to face her. "...Is she going to be okay?"_

_"She should be." The Huntsclan nurse nodded. "For now, that is. Her ordeal just took away a lot of her energy."_

_"I understand." Rose said, just as she heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind her. Turning around, Rose could see The Huntsman and the New Jersey branch leader walking towards her. As soon as they both reached Rose, they stopped._

_"My masters..." Rose addressed them respectfully as she bowed._

_"I have just finished talking with the others." The New Jersey branch leader said. "They told me in great detail the appearances of the dragons that took them prisoner. Be rest assured that no matter how long it takes, we will hunt them all down and slay them all."_

_After the New Jersey branch leader finished saying this, Summer grunted as she slowly stood up from the bed, starting to walk slowly over toward the door and Rose. "Um, excuse me..." She said weakly, stopping and making Rose turn to the side and turn her head to the side as well. "...Huntsmaster?" She said as she clasped her hands together._

_"Yes?" The Huntsman asked._

_"Um, if you don't mind me saying so..." Summer continued. "...And I think the others would agree, but you are very lucky to have an apprentice in Ro-Huntsgirl. She saved all but two of us. She is very smart and very talented. You are very lucky."_

_While Rose's eyes were wide with shock and had a small, grateful smile on her face, both The Huntsman and the New Jersey branch leader seemed unimpressed and uninterested._

_"She will serve this clan well." Summer finished. "Keep her close."_

_FLASH_

_A few months later, Rose walked into her room with a smile on her face as he held onto a plastic bag. Reaching her bed, Rose set down the plastic bag and reached into it, her frown smiling as she pulled out a wizard's hat in one hand and a wizard's cloak in the other._

_"This is my Halloween costume?" Rose asked._

_About two seconds later, she jumped in fright as she heard the sound of The Huntsman's voice: "Huntsgirl, come down here!"_

_"Uh, coming, master!" Rose shouted back as she slowly turned around._

_LINE BREAK_

_Moments later, Rose, now wearing her Huntsclan uniform and with her hair tied in a braid, walked into The Huntsman's office, where she could see The Huntsman sitting at his desk, his staff on the desk with a holographic image of a female Huntsclan member._

_"Um, what's going on?" Rose asked nervously._

_"You have a message." The Huntsman told her as he grabbed the staff and turned it over as Rose, wide eyed, started to slowly walk over to the desk. As soon as Rose reached the desk, the female Huntsclan master spoke:_

_"Huntsgirl, I apologize if this is an inconvenience for you and your master..."_

_"Of course not..." Rose said politely._

_"...Well, an apprentice has requested to see you." The Huntsclan member said. _

_"Requested?" Rose asked._

_"Yes." The female Huntsclan member said. "Her name escapes me right now, but she is very ill and she has made the request to see you."_

_Hearing this, Rose's eyes widened. "Summer." She whispered so that she couldn't be heard by The Huntsman or the holographic Huntsclan member._

_LINE BREAK_

_The sound of helicopter propeller blades could he heard outside the New Jersey Huntslair. The Huntscopter that The Huntsman and Rose, along with two pilots, were flying on got nearer and near to the roof of the lair, finally landing._

_LINE BREAK_

_"In here." The same Huntsclan member that Rose had talked to through the hologram walked Rose into a room, where there was a Huntsclan nurse waiting for her. The Huntsclan nurse was standing at the side of a bed, where Summer was lying on her back, asleep. She had tubes attached under her nose, helping her breath as a monitor beeped beside her bed as her heart continued to beep. Even though Summer was lying in bed under covers, Rose could still see that she was wearing her Huntsclan uniform._

_"Aw, good to see you, Huntsgirl..." The Huntsnurse said as she clasped her hands, Rose walking further into the room, her eyes wide. "...She's sleeping now, but when she awakes, she will be happy to see you."_

_"I...I...I don't understand..." Rose said as she stopped walking._

_"You don't understand what, Huntsgirl?" The Huntsnurse asked as she lowered her hands._

_"I...I knew she was sick..." Rose said. "...I just didn't k...know that she was this sick."_

_"She's dying, Huntsgirl."_

_"I...I just remember..." Rose said. "...I think...I thought she said something about having a year left. It's only been five months."_

_"It seems her ordeal last May only weakened her." The Huntsnurse said as she took a step forward. "Because she does not have that long left. She will be lucky if she lives another forty-eight hours."_

_"Oh..." Rose said as her eyes filled with sorrow._

_"Anyway..." The Huntsnurse said as she took another step forward. "...You can have some time alone with her. If anything goes wrong, her monitor will alert me, not that there will be much that I will be able to do for her."_

_"What will you be able to do for her?" Rose asked._

_"Try and relieve her pain." The Huntsnanny said softly. "That's really all I can do at this point. She's sedated right now, so hopefully she isn't in any pain right now."_

_"It doesn't look like it." Rose said as she continued to watch Summer, who continued to sleep._

_"Right." The Huntsnurse agreed before she took off, walking right passed Rose and out the door._

_As soon as The Huntsnurse left, Rose took a step forward before she stopped and reached up, pulling off her mask and dropping it on the floor. Then, she finished making her way to the side of Summer's bed._

_Looking down on the slumbering Summer, Rose sighed and turned to the side, sitting down in the side of the bed._

_"Oh, Summer..." Rose said sadly as she reached out and touched Summer's shoulder. The second Rose touched her shoulder, Summer moaned in discomfort before she slowly started to open her eyes. As soon as her eyes finished opening, she stared at Rose, who did her best to smile._

_"Rose?"_

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

_"Hi, Summer..." Rose smiled, Summer smiling weakly as well. "...You wanted to see me, so I came..."_

_"Thank you..."_

_"You don't have to thank me, Summer." Rose said softly as her smile slowly started to fade. "It was no trouble. It's great to see you again."_

_"Yeah..." Summer agreed, still smiling._

_"Although, I am curious..." Rose said. "...Why exactly did you want to see me?"_

_"Is that really important?" Summer asked as her smile slowly faded. "I just wanted to see you one last time."_

_"Summer..."_

_"Rose, can I tell you something?"_

_"What is it?" Rose asked._

_"I don't want to die here, Rose." Summer said. "I don't want this to be my death bed. I don't want to die here." She repeated._

_"Is that why you wanted me to come here?" Rose asked as she raised one of her eyebrows._

_"No." Summer slowly shook her head once. "I told you that I just wanted to see you one last time."_

_"But why are you telling me this?" Rose asked. "Why don't you tell your Huntsnurse?"_

_"Are you kidding?" Summer replied. "My Huntsnurse won't let me leave this room, let alone get out of this bed."_

_"Hmm..." Rose said as she narrowed her eyes in thought. "...Are you sure about that?" She finally smiled._

_"Rose, what are you doing?" Summer asked as she slowly started to turn her head to the side, watching as Rose got off of the bed, starting to walk toward the exit. "Rose..."_

_"Don't worry." Rose smiled at Summer as she turned her head to the side as she continued on her way toward the door. "I've got this. You can count on me." Then, she turned her head back to normal and walked out of the room._

_LINE BREAK_

_Rose had stepped out of the hallway and stepped into the main room, only to stop when she saw The Huntsnurse coming toward her amongst all of the other Huntsclan members that were passing by._

_"Huntsgirl, what are you doing out here?" The Huntsnurse asked as she stopped in front of Rose. "Nothing happened, right? No, I don't think so. I would know if something was happening. Are you just waiting for her to wake up?"_

_"Actually, ma'am..." Rose said as she turned around, starting to walk back down the hall along with the Huntsnurse. "...She's awake."_

_"And how is she doing?"_

_"I think she's in a little bit of pain."_

_"That should be expected." The Huntsnurse replied. "Once we get back to her room, I'll be sure to give her some morphine."_

_"Actually, ma'am..." Rose stated as they continued to walk. "...There is a reason I came out even though she woke up."_

_"And what would that reason be?"_

_"I was looking for you."_

_"Any reason?"_

_"I was talking to her..." Rose explained. "...And she requested something. It's something that I think only you can give."_

_"What would that be?"_

_"She told me that she doesn't want to die here." Rose said. "She doesn't want to die in that bed."_

_As soon as Rose had finished saying this, she gasped and stopped as The Huntsnurse stopped in her tracks and quickly turned around and stepped to the side, blocking her. "That is not a wise decision." The Huntsnurse said as she looked down at Rose._

_"I know." Rose said as she looked up. "But she's going to die anyway. It's not like staying in that bed is going to prolong her life."_

_"You never know, Huntsgirl." The Huntsnurse said. "At the very least, it'll make it easier to treat whatever pain she is in."_

_"But what about happiness?" Rose asked. "What if she can bear the pain?"_

_"I still believe it to be a bad idea."_

_"Can you at least talk to her about it?" Rose asked._

_LINE BREAK_

_A short time later, Rose and The Huntsnurse walked into Summer's room, Summer taking a deep breath as she slowly rolled her head to the side. "Oh, you're back..." She smiled at Rose._

_"Huntsgirl tells me that you don't want to stay here." The Huntsnurse said as she crossed her arms. "Is this true, or is she telling a lie?"_

_"It's true." Summer replied. "Why would Rose tell a lie?"_

_"Well, I'm against it." The Huntsnurse said as she dropped her arms to her sides._

_"Thought so..." Summer said. "...Thanks for trying, Rose..." She added as she slowly started to roll her head back to normal._

_"However..." The Huntsnurse added as she put her hands on her hips. "...Huntsgirl seems to believe that you can handle this."_

_"It's not about what I can handle..." Summer said weakly as she slowly rolled her head back to the side. "...Because I know I probably won't be able to. It's about what I want. I never really got much of a chance to do much stuff as a normal girl. It was all about the Huntsclan."_

_"Your point?" The Huntsnurse replied._

_"I'd like to have one last chance to be a normal girl one last time..." Summer said. "...I don't want to die here in this bed, in this lair..."_

_LINE BREAK_

_"Alright, here..." The Huntsnurse said as she pulled a morphine syringe out of Summer's arm. Summer was sitting in a wheelchair with Rose and The Huntsnurse on each side of her. Rose and Summer were both wearing normal clothes instead of their Huntsclan uniforms: Rose wore a pair of jeans and a green zip-up sweater, while Summer wore blood-red sweatpants and another green zip-up sweater. As Rose finished unbraiding her hair, Summer slowly turned her head to the side to look at Rose._

_"Yeah?" Rose asked as she turned to the side, lowering her arms from behind her head._

_"Thank you, Rose." Summer said as she gave Rose a very weak smile. "At first I thought that you asking my Huntsnurse wouldn't do anything, but you actually helped me out."_

_"Don't mention it." Rose told her as she turned to the side. "So, now that you've gotten what you wanted, where do you want to go?"_

_LINE BREAK_

_Summer sat in her wheelchair outside of an ice-cream parlor as Rose opened the door and stepped outside, a cone with one scoop in one hand and a cone with three scoops in the other. "Here." Rose said as soon as she reached Summer's side, handing out the three scoop cone, Summer slowly reaching out and taking it._

_"So, are you telling me that you've never had ice-cream before?" Rose asked before she slowly brought hers to her mouth and started to lick it._

_"Never." Summer said weakly as she brought her cone slowly to her lips, slowly starting to lick it._

_"What else have you never gotten a chance to do?" Rose asked as she lowered her cone._

_"Quite a bit, Rose." Summer said as she slowly turned her head to the side to look at Rose. "And what about you? Surely, there has to be a few things that you have never been able to do because of the Huntsclan."_

_"Sure, I'm sure there are." Rose said. "But I do get to do a lot of things. Maybe it's because Huntsmaster is my master."_

_"Probably." Summer agreed weakly. _

_"I get to see a lot." Rose continued. "I've been to many different states because of Huntsmaster's work, and when I was a lot younger, he did a lot of things with me. He's almost like a father to me."_

_"My master was like a parent to me as well."_

_"What happened to your real parents, Summer?"_

_"They died." Summer answered. "According to my master, they died in a car crash about a year after I was born."_

_"My parents didn't even last that long." Rose said sadly. "According to Huntsmater, both of my parents died only a few weeks after I was born."_

_"Sad..." Summer said._

_"Yeah, but I don't have any memories of them..." Rose said._

_"Neither do I." Summer replied. "I can't even remember anything in my life before the age of five."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Do you want to know what my first memory is, Summer?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Lying in my Huntscrib crying out for my Huntsnanny to change my Huntsdiaper." Rose said, a small smiling on her face with each word she spoke. Hearing this, Summer herself chuckled and smiled as well._

_"So, now what?" Rose asked. "Now what do you want to do?"_

_"There is this one place I'd like to go to." Summer answered weakly. "It's a hill atop a park. I've always been interested in going there, but I've never gotten a chance to."_

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

_"There it is, Rose." Summer said weakly as they stood a couple feet away from the tall hill, nothing but a tree and a bench atop the hill, a trail going up the hill so people could safely go up. "That's the hill."_

_"I can see it." Rose said as she stood behind Summer's wheelchair, her hands on the handles so she could push the chair. "Why did you never get a chance to go up the hill?"_

_"Huntsclan business." Summer answered weakly. "No magical creatures up there."_

_"So, you never got a chance to go up there because the Huntsclan never gave you a good reason to." Rose replied._

_"Exactly." Summer said weakly as Rose started to push her wheelchair forward so they could walk up the hill. "I'm actually kind of glad about that, though. I've always wanted to be on top of the hill. It wouldn't be fun if I fought a dragon up there instead of enjoy the view."_

_LINE BREAK_

_Finally, the two girls reached the top of the hill. Without saying a word, Rose walked Summer over to the side of the bench. Then, Rose let go of the handles and walked around the chair, sitting down on the bench._

_"So, what do you think, Summer?" Rose asked with a small smile on her face as she turned her head to the side._

_"It's beautiful, Rose." Summer said weakly as she stared in front of her. "And it's all thanks to you."_

_"What did I do?" Rose asked. "All I did was push you up here."_

_"No, not that." Summer said as she slowly turned her head to the side to look at Rose. "It was you who got me out of that depressing lair. Thanks to you, I got to have one last chance to be a normal girl for a day. There weren't many days in my life where I got to go out and have fun with my friends. In fact..." She continued as she slowly turned her head back to normal, Rose doing the same. "...I got out so little that I never had any friends."_

_Gasping, Rose turned her head back to the side, her eyes wide. "Summer, that can't be true." She said. "You have friends."_

_"Yeah, you're right..." Summer said weakly as she slowly turned her head to the side again. "...I do have friends. I have friends in the Huntsclan. But I don't have any normal friends."_

_"Normal friends?"_

_"Friends that don't know about the Magical World..." Summer elaborated. "...Friends that don't know what I am or what I do. Those kinds of friends."_

_"Of course we don't have friends like that, Summer." Rose said. "That's because our life should be dedicated to the Huntsclan."_

_"Yeah..." Summer responded weakly as she turned her head back to normal slowly. "...I know."_

_LINE BREAK_

_The sun was starting to go down over the hill, where Rose and Summer still were. Yawning, Rose slowly stood and stretched both of her arms into the air while Summer continued to stare out in front of her._

_"This is so beautiful..." Summer said softly, almost as if she were in a mystified trance as Rose finished and lowered her arms. "...Thank you for this, Rose." Summer said as she slowly turned her head to the side._

_"You already thanked me when we first got here." Rose said as she turned to the side. "You really don't have to."_

_"But I want to." Summer smiled weakly._

_"Summer, it's getting late." Rose said softly. "I'm sure The Huntsnurse is worried about you. I'd wouldn't be surprised if Huntsmaster was worried about me."_

_"What are you trying to say?" Summer asked as her smile slowly started to fade._

_"I...I...I think that we should head back to the Huntslair." Rose told her._

_"But, Rose..." Summer said weakly. "...I thought you understood that I don't want to die there. I don't want to lie in the bed, just waiting to die. It's too depressing."_

_"I know that you'd rather pass away outside in the fresh air, Summer." Rose said as she clasped her hands together. "But let's be honest here, I don't think you're going to die right here. We do need to get back."_

_At first, a look of disappointment flashed in Summer's eyes. Then, she spoke, her voice not only weak, but now raspy: "Rose, do you remember what I said earlier today?"_

_"You said a lot of things today, Summer." Rose answered. "All we did was talk to each other."_

_"No, I'm taking about when you asked me why I wanted to see you again."_

_"You said you wanted to see me one last time."_

_"Yes, I did." Summer nodded once. "Rose, that was only half the truth."_

_"Half the truth?" Rose asked as she raised an eyebrow._

_"The full truth..." Summer said. "...Is that even though I had only just met you a few months ago, and before today, I had only seen you once in my life, I still consider you a very, very good friend."_

_Her eyes wide, Rose could only watch, her lips slowly parting, as Summer slowly turned her head back to normal and released a sigh. "Rose..." She said._

_"Yeah, Summer?" Rose asked softly._

_"...I'm tired..."_

_Then, before Rose's eyes, Summer slowly slumped to her right side, her head hanging sideways over her right armrest._

_"Summer?" Rose asked, her wide eyes quickly changing from the cause of pleasant surprise to worried terror. "S...Summer!"_

_Rose quickly ran up to the front end of Summer's wheelchair and turned to the side, leaning forward as she reached out and touched Summer's cheek with her hand. To Rose's pleasant surprise, Summer was still breathing, albeit it was weak, and her eyes were still half-open._

_"Rose..." She moaned._

_"Summer..."_

_"...Rose..." Summer moaned again. "...I got what I want. It doesn't look like I'll be dying in that bed, after all."_

_"I guess you won't be." Rose said._

_"Rose..." Summer moaned again. "...I think I'm ready."_

_"Are you in any pain?" Rose choked out as tears started to form in her eyes._

_"Maybe a little." Summer admitted. "I think the morphine is starting to wear off."_

_"What can I do to help you?" Tears were now rolling down Rose's cheeks._

_"Nothing..." Summer replied hoarsely. "...The pain will end soon."_

_Rose continued to stare at Summer for about another twenty seconds, tears continuing to roll down her cheeks, Rose sniffling after ten seconds, and then after the next ten seconds. Just after Rose sniffled for the second time, Summer released a five second moan, in which her eyes finally drifted shut in that time, and as soon as her moan ended, she finished with a sigh. As Summer succumbed, both of her hands and arms slipped from the armrests and her hands fell into her lap._

_LINE BREAK_

_Sometime later, Summer was lying inside an unsealed casket. She wore her full Huntsclan uniform, her eyes closed as if she were sleeping peacefully, her hands placed on her stomach. _

_Rose stood in the doorway to the room where Summer's casket was placed. Sniffling, Rose quickly brought both of her hands up to her eyes and wiped then before the rears rolled down her cheeks and stained her mask._

_Lowering her arms, Rose took a deep breath before she started to walk toward the casket. As soon as she reached it, Rose slowly looked down at Summer's peaceful-looking body, only to look up and jump in surprise as a hand came down on her shoulder._

_Whirling to the side, Rose watched as the New Jersey branch leader slowly turned to the side to look at her. "According to The Huntsmaster, both of you will be staying for her interment."_

_"We are?" Rose asked._

_"You two seemed to be close..." The New Jersey branch leader said as he put his hands on his hips. "...I suppose your master believed that it's what you would want. Do you not want to stay for her interment?"_

_"No." Rose said as she narrowed her eyes. "I wish to stay."_

_LINE BREAK_

_The casket that contained Summer's body was walked into a dimly lit crypt, The Huntsman carrying it in back with Rose walking at his side and the New Jersey leader carrying it in the front._

_Stepping into the large crypt where there were several other members standing around, The Huntsman, Rose and the New Jersey branch leader continued into the crypt. Finally, they stopped in the center of the room, and The Huntsman and the New Jersey branch leader slowly set Summer's casket down onto the floor._

_"If any of you have last minute respects to pay..." The New Jersey branch leader said. "...Wait until after the service."_

_LINE BREAK_

_Rose was not the only hunter left in the crypt, and she was standing beside the stone sarcophagus that now contained Summer's casket. Sniffling as she brought up both of her hands to once again prevent the forming tears in her eyes from staining her mask, Rose made her way over to the sarcophagus and placed her hand down on the surface, where there was a large Huntsclan symbol carved._

_"Goodbye, Summer." Rose said as she looked down at the surface of the sarcophagus where her hand was. "My friend. Rest in peace."_

_"Huntsgirl!" The sound of The Huntsman's voice made Rose gasp and look up, taking her hand off of Summer's grave as she turned around, seeing The Huntsman looking at her as he stood in the middle of the room, his arms crossed._

_"Yes, master?"_

_"I was looking everywhere for you." The Huntsman said in a stern voice. "Come on, let's go." He finished as he turned to the side and started to walk out of the crypt. _

_"Where are we going, master?" Rose asked as she turned her head to the side._

_"Back to New York." The Huntsman said as he stopped and turned his head to the side so he could look at his young apprentice. Then, he turned his head back to normal and walked out of the crypt._

_LINE BREAK_

_It was raining as Rose and The Huntsman walked across the roof, heading toward the helicopter. As Rose walked, she sniffled, now allowing her tears to fall and stain her mask._

_Reaching the open side door, The Huntsman took the big step inside, followed by Rose. Seconds later, the engine whirred to life and the propeller began to spin. Seconds later, the helicopter lifted off the roof and moments later, flew away from the New Jersey Huntslair._

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: Was it just me, or did Rose act really mature for a ten year old girl. Tell me what you think with a review. Was it sad? Or did I fail in the emotional department? **


	8. Chapter 8

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Five)

Chapter/Episode 8: Information, Infiltration

The doors to the Main Hall on Draco Island were pushed open and Carter Cromwell walked into the room, where Holly, Jake, Callum and Rin were all sitting. "Yes, Councilors?" Carter asked as he stopped in front of the table.

Taking a deep breath, Jake stood from the table, putting his arms behind his back. "Surely, Dragon Cromwell..." He said. "...You remember our conversation."

"About Mermaid City?"

"And my wife." Jake confirmed and added with a nod of his head.

"Yes, Councilor Long." Carter answered. "I remember."

"Good." Holly said as she stood up as well, also putting her arms behind her back. "We have decided as a Council that we want to know more about this person. Seeing as you know this person, but didn't tell us who the person is, we have decided to send you into Mermaid City."

"Really?" Carter asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Any information you can uncover about my wife is greatly appreciated." Jake told him.

"And, uh, when do I go in?" Carter asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Holly told him.

LINE BREAK

Opening the door to his room, Jake walked inside and stopped, turning around and closing the door. Then, he turned back around and walked over to his bed.

As soon as he reached it, Jake turned around and quickly sat down, reaching into his robes and pulling out his communication device. Pressing a button on it, a holographic image of Silver appeared about five seconds later.

Almost immediately, Silver broke out into a smile. "Jake, it's a pleasure to hear from you!" The mermaid exclaimed.

"You too, Sil." Jake smiled at his old friend.

"Oh, Jake..." Silver continued, her smile only widening. "...I have great news for you. I'm sure you'll be very happ-"

"Hold on a moment there, Silver." Jake cut her off. "I didn't call you to talk. It's actually about Dragon Council business."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Jake said. "Tomorrow, in the morning, we're sending a dragon down to Mermaid City. He's going to be doing a little bit of investigating."

"Um, okay, Jake..."

"He'll need transportation." Jake said. "I'm expecting you to supply that."

"Well, yes, Jake, but-"

"Good." Jake smiled, cutting Silver off. "He'll be there at about seven in the morning."

"Okay, but Jake..." Silver's smile was now gone as she tried to get Jake to listen to what she had to say.

"Great, well it was nice talking to ya, Sil." Jake once again smiled as he cut her off. "Bye, now."

"But, Jake-" Silver tried, but before she could finish, her holographic figure vanished.

LINE BREAK

Enid continued on in Rose's subconscious; finding himself slithering down a hall. "This woman has seen a lot..." The creature muttered to himself before he turned around a corner, continuing on his way.

However, after only about three seconds, he froze and his eyes widened as he reached the next memory.

_FLASH_

_Rose stood on the front porch of her parents' house with baby Jake Jr. in her arms as the door to the house was pulled open. As soon as she saw her mother's smiling face, Rose smiled herself. "Hey." Rose said._

_"Rose, you're here!" Rose's mother exclaimed happily before she glanced down at the bundled up infant in her daughter's arms. "So, this is your son, huh?"_

_"Yep!" Rose stated proudly. "This is him."_

_"Uh, and his name?"_

_"Jake Long Junior." Rose said happily. _

_"And how old is he, now?" Rose's mother asked as she took a step back. into the house. "We weren't told about your child until last night."_

_"Sorry about that." Rose's smile slowly faded as she stepped into the house where her parents lived. "I wasn't let out of the hospital with Jake until yesterday. I apologize, but that is why this was on such short notice. I just figured that you would want to meet your grandson."_

_"We do." Rose's mother nodded once before she slowly turned around. Once she had turned around, Rose's mother turned her head to the side. "I'll go get your father and sister. You can go into the living room and have a seat."_

_"Alright." Rose said, watching as her mother turned her head back to normal and walked further into the house, looking for her husband and daughter._

_LINE BREAK_

_Sometime later, Rose's father and Daisy sat in-between Rose's mother on the couch as Rose's mother held Jake Jr. in her arms; while Daisy had an unreadable look on her face as she looked down on her nephew, Rose's father smiled proudly._

_"Congratulations, Rose..." Rose's father said happily as he glanced up at his daughter, who smiled as she stood in the center of the room. "...He's perfect."_

_"You can say that again." Rose agreed._

_"Rose..." Rose's mother said as she looked up from her grandson. "...Do you mind if I ask you a question?"_

_"Sure." Rose said, taking a step closer to her parents and sister._

_"Do you think that, now that you have a child, you could..." Rose's mother asked. "...Visit more often? We know you're going to be busy with the Magical World, but-"_

_"I don't know what I can tell you, Mom..." Rose said. "...Except that I can try my best."_

_"That's all we can ask of you, Rose." Rose's mother smiled at her daughter._

LINE BREAK

Carter flew up in the air in his dragon form, early in the morning, a serious look on his face. Touching down on the dock, Carter started to walk down the dock, where a smiling Silver was waiting for him.

"Hi, there." Silver said kindly, lifting up her arm and giving Carter a wave as Carter stopped in front of her.

"Hello." Carter returned.

"Jake said that you would be here at about seven o'clock." Silver said, still smiling as she clasped her hands together.

"It is seven o'clock."

"I know." Silver continued to smile. "You're right on time. Come, let's go..." As Silver finished speaking, she hopped into the air and turned to the side while she was in the air, Carter walking up to the edge of the dock as Silver extended her arm out.

Carter looked down and his eyes widened as he saw a circular, see-through submarine in the water, a see-through escalator at his feet.

"Let's go." Silver said as she hopped in the air again, fully turning around. "Mermaid City is down there..."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

The see-through circular submarine continued to descend further down into the depths of the water. Tapping her fingers on the side of her fin, Silver slowly turned her head to the side to look at the dragon standing at the other end of the submarine.

"So..." Silver spoke up, making Carter turn his head to the side.

"So, what?"

"Jake called me last night, as I've already told you..." Silver said. "...And he told me that you were coming down here, but he didn't tell me why."

"It's strictly Dragon Council business." Carter responded.

"Yeah, but Jake is a good friend of mine..." Silver smiled, trying to strike up a conversation. "...How do you know him? I mean, I know that you know him because he's a Councilor, but do you know him outside of that?"

"Not really." Carter said as he turned his head back to normal. "He's the older brother of my Dragon Master, but that's about it."

"Good to know." Silver said as she also turned her head back to normal, putting her arms behind her back. "So, are you sure you can't tell me why the Dragon Council sent you here. I just...I kind of feel like I have a right to know."

"Why do you feel that way?" Carter asked.

"Because I work down here." Silver replied. "I live down here. I just...would like to know."

"I don't think I should tell you."

"Well..." Silver shrugged. "...Maybe Jake would have told me if he hadn't been in such a hurry last night. I don't know why he was in such a hurry. I thought that he would listen to me, because I needed to tell him that Ro-"

However, before Silver could finish, she was abruptly cut off as the entire submarine jolted, making Silver grunt and Carter stumble back, hitting the wall.

"What was that?" Carter asked as he put his clawed hands against the wall, at the sides of his back.

"Oh, don't worry..." Silver smiled as she turned her head to the side. "...We aren't in any trouble, really. We've just connected with Mermaid City. That's all."

LINE BREAK

The elevator doors slid open and Carter stepped out into Mermaid City, Silver hopping out, stopping at his side.

"Well, tha-" Carter said as he turned his head to the side, only to stop and widen his eyes as he watched Silver bring up the back of her hand to her forehead, a look of relief on her face.

"What a relief!" The mermaid said.

"What?" Carter asked.

"Oh." Silver said as she turned her head to the side, smiling sheepishly. "It's nothing. I've just been trying to work with myself and completely overcome my fear of water."

"Fear..." Carter's eyes widened even more. "...Of...water?"

"Yeah." Silver continued. "I've suffered from it for as long as I can remember. I thought I overcame it when I first met Jake, but I keep relapsing."

"A mermaid..." Carter could only say as soon as Silver finished speaking. "...With a fear...of water?"

"Oh, come on!" Silver frowned with annoyance. "No one can be perfect!"

"Maybe not..." Carter said. "...But that's just weird."

"Yeah..." Silver said as she turned her head back to normal, slouching and pouting. "...That's what everyone says..."

_FLASH_

_"Thanks for coming to visit, Rose." Rose's mother said as she stood on the front porch. The sun was starting to set and Rose, in her dragon form, standing on the sidewalk, Jake Jr. in her arms._

_"No problem." Rose said as she turned her head to the side, smiling at her mother._

_"Please come back soon."_

_"I'll see what I can do, Mom." Rose said before she turned her head back to normal._

_"Well..." Rose's mother said, a hint of sadness in her tone as she took a step back into the house. "...It's getting late and you should probably be getting back to your home on that island."_

_"Right, Mom." Rose called._

_Then, Rose flared her wings and flapped them, soon taking off into the air, flying away._

LINE BREAK

Carter continued along the grass of Mermaid City, looking in both directions. "This place is huge..." He muttered to himself as he slowly turned his head back to normal. "...Then again, it is called Mermaid City..." He said to himself as he continued on.

LINE BREAK

Enid continued to slither down the hall, sighing as he reached a turn. Turning around, Enid's eyes widened as he found himself now slithering up a mountain side.

As soon as Enid reached the top of the mountain, he could see an eleven year old Rose sitting across from her father at a campfire, both of them roasting marsh-mellows on sticks.

_"This is nice, isn't it, Rose?" Rose's father smiled at Rose, who returned a small smile._

_"Yeah, I guess so..." Rose said._

_"It's nice to just have time together." Rose's father continued with a nod. "No Mom, no Daisy. Just you and me."_

_"Yeah." Rose said. "Dad, how much longer until the marsh-mellows are ready?"_

_"Why don't you check ne?" Rose's father asked, giving his daughter a smile._

"Ugh!" Enid groaned as he turned away from the memory. "No more!" He said to himself as he started to slither back down the mountain. "No more of these worthless memories! I just want to get out of this woman's head!"

As Enid finished saying this, he entered the hall again, slithering around the corner. "How many more memories can there-?"

However, before he could finish speaking, he felt another flash and when it faded, Enid's eyes widened as he saw that he was in the Underworld, Rose and Angela standing before Mrs. Jenkins and Katy, who was being shoved away...

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"How am I supposed to find anything?" Carter muttered in an annoyed tone as she turned around the corner of one of the buildings. "This place is so big it'll take me all day to find Savannah. Maybe I'll go this way..." He said to himself as he reached the edge of the building.

With a frustrated sigh, Carter turned around the corner, only to freeze and gasp as he saw Savannah, in her human form, talking with Cherri, also in her human form, at the door to a building that was only a few feet away.

With wide eyes, Carter slowly stepped back until he was able to step to the side, being hidden by the building he had just walked around. However, Carter then peered over the side of the building, watching Cherri and Savannah talk.

"I wonder what they're talking about..." Carter muttered to himself. "...And I wonder if that second girl knows anything about Rose."

Just as Carter wondered this out loud, the smiling Savannah turned to the side, as did Cherri; Cherri then followed Savannah as Savannah walked away from the building.

"I can't let them see me!" Carter whispered before he quickly pulled himself up to the side so that he was completely hidden.

Turning to the side, Carter watched as Savannah and Cherri turned around the side of the building a couple feet to the side of the building that he was hiding at. With their backs to him, Cherri and Savannah walked away.

Not saying a word, Carter started to follow them.

LINE BREAK

"What is this?" Enid asked with an annoyed look on his face as he watched the memory unfold:

_"Well, I must say that I was beginning to worry." Mrs. Jenkins said as she continued to walk toward the two. "I hadn't heard anything from you." She said to Angela as she stopped in front of Rose and Angela, putting her hands behind her back. _

_"I don't see how I would have been able to." Angela told her._

_"Uh-huh..." Mrs. Jenkins said, no interest in her tone as she switched her gaze to Rose, who just frowned at her. "...Don't look at me that way, Rose." Mrs. Jenkins feigned hurt. "Don't you understand that I'm going to help you find the one who murdered your parents?"_

_"Only because you want my soul when I die." Rose said darkly. "Angela told me herself."_

_"Well..." Mrs. Jenkins smiled devilishly. "...Can you really blame me? You see..." She continued as she turned around, moving her arms to her sides, starting to walk away from the two women. "...I guess you could say that I'm a shark. I'd even go so far as to call myself that. I prey after souls..."_

_After reaching a point that was a few feet away from Angela and Rose, she turned back around. "...It's not your fault that your soul was offered to me Rose, but I'm not going to give up. And looking at your record..."_

_At this point, Mrs. Jenkins held up her arm, and as she did this, Rose could see the air actually rifting as a small screen started to form in thin air. As the screen finished forming, Rose gasped as she saw The Huntsman soaring up into the air, his Huntsclan birthmark glowing._

_"...With as many bodies as you've stacked up..." Mrs. Jenkins continued as the scene switched to Chang with Rose's Huntsclan staff between her left ear. Chang twitched once or twice before falling to the floor. "...It's amazing that your soul is still safe from my grasp. Of course..."_

_As Mrs. Jenkins continued, she lowered her hand, the screen pausing. "...That's all because your acts were either out of the defense of others or yourself."_

_"I hate to break it to you..." Rose said, putting her hands on her hips as Angela turned her head to the side to look at her. "...But nothing's going to change that. If I have the choice, any criminal will be taken alive."_

_"Perhaps..." Mrs. Jenkins smiled as she started to lift her arm up again. "...But perhaps that mindset of yours will vanish once you see this..."_

_At this, the screen started to play again, and it switched to a dragon standing on a rooftop, focusing as it aimed with a bow and arrow, which the dragon was holding. The dragon was wearing a brown cloak that acted as a cape, but it also had a hood so that Rose could not see the dragon's face. Despite the hood, Rose could see the color of the dragon's arms and legs: Wheat-colored. As soon as the dragon had the arrow aimed at its target, the dragon fired._

_The second the arrow whizzed out of view, Mrs. Jenkins lowered her arm and the screen faded completely. "That was the dragon that murdered both of your parents." She said._

Seeing this, Enid gasped, his eyes widening with shock, his lower lip parting with his upper as a smile started to form.

LINE BREAK

Savannah and Cherri made their way into the dining room, both unaware that Carter was following them.

Carter carefully walked up to the doorway, watching as Cherri and Savannah both took their respective seats at the table where Arkadi, Gilda, Lista and Lexy all sat. Then, Carter took a step to the side, turning around so that his scaly back was to the wall.

"Now I know..." He whispered to himself. "...That girl has to know something. All of those people must. Savannah must have something to do with Rose's disappearance. Maybe all of these people do. I have to tell the Dragon Council about them all."

Carefully peeking his head into the room, he pointed out with his clawed hand. "One..." He whispered, pointing at each person sitting at the table as he counted. "...Two. Three. Four. Five. Six."

"Done." Carter said as he quickly pulled himself back to safety, rolling around so that his back was touching the wall. "Now it's time to get out of here." He said right before he separated from the wall, walking away.

Unbeknownst to Carter, inside the room, Savannah leaned closer toward the table. "Um, where's Rose?" She asked.

While Gilda crossed her arms and frowned, Arkadi put his hands on the tables. "Well..." He said in his Russian accent. "...She never showed up for breakfast."

"Hmm..." Savannah said as she leaned back in her chair. "...That's actually kind of odd of her."

"Savannah, if you want..." Cherri said as she turned her head to the side to look at her friend. "...I could go to her room and see if she's okay."

"Thanks, Cherri." Savannah said with a smile on her face. "That'd be great."

Meanwhile, Carter quickly walked away from the dining room. As he walked, he turned his head to the side to see if he was being followed. Seeing that he wasn't, he turned his head back to normal, only to freeze and gasp as he saw that Silver was standing a couple of inches in front of him, her hands on her fin.

"Hey, there." She smiled at him.

"Hi." Carter said.

"Do you mind if I ask why you're acting all jumpy?"

"Uh, I just don't want to look like I'm snooping." Carter quickly lied.

"Oh." Silver seemed to buy his lie. "So..." She continued as she removed her hands from her fin and clasped them together. "...How is everything going? Are you getting your job done?"

"Actually, I believe that I have just now completed it." Carter said as he crossed his scaly arms. "So, I think I will be on my way."

"Okay." Silver said.

"So, if you would be kind enough to get the submarine ready..." Carter said. "...I can go."

LINE BREAK

"Dakota, Dakota can you hear me?" Enid spoke as he turned around a hallway corner in Rose's subconscious. "Dakota, come i-"

"I hear you, Enid." Dakota responded. "Where are you?"

"I'm inside her head."

"You need to get out of there." Came Dakota's response. "It's about 7:30 in the morning. Is she awake?"

"Not that I know of..." Enid answered, his eyes slowly starting to widen.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Dakota growled. "Get the hell out of there. Right now."

"Okay, but I have to tell you something." Enid said as he started to slither down the hallway as quickly as he could.

"What?"

"I've found the information." Enid grinned as he kept moving.

LINE BREAK

The see-through escalator made contact with the dock and Carter stepped onto it. Then, Carter flared his wings and started to flap them. Then, he took off into the air.

LINE BREAK

"Okay, what does she know, Enid?" Dakota asked as Enid turned around another corner inside Rose's subconscious.

"She doesn't know much." Enid answered.

"But what DOES she know?"

"I told you, Dakota." Enid answered. "She doesn't know much. She knows who killed her parents, but at the same time, she doesn't."

"That makes no sense at all."

"The killer's face was completely covered." Enid said. "All she knows is the color of the killer's dragon form."

"That's all?"

"That's all." Enid confirmed. "Now when I get back to the hotel, we can leave and return back to Hong Kong."

"Hurry." Was all Dakota said.

With Enid no longer interacting with Dakota, Enid picked up his pace and once again turned around a corner inside Rose's subconscious.

LINE BREAK

Inside her hotel room, Dakota finally turned away from her room window and quickly started to walk away, walking toward the door of the room. Once she reached it, she pulled open the door and walked outside.

Once she stepped out of the hotel, she quickly transformed into her dragon form in a bright light right on the sidewalk with people walking toward her in both directions.

As the light faded and Dakota stood in her dragon form, the few people who were walking toward her froze in surprise as Dakota spread her wings and took off in the air after she flapped them.

LINE BREAK

Coming around a corner, Enid's eyes widened as he saw the exit: Rose's dream door. "Finally!" The creature said with relief as he quickly started to slither toward the door.

LINE BREAK

However, in her room, on top of her bed, Rose, who was lying on her stomach, moaned as she slowly opened her eyes.

Moaning, Rose slowly started to sit up on her knees.

LINE BREAK

Inside Rose's head, Enid was just about to reach Rose's dream door when he froze as he heard Rose's yawn.

"Uh-oh..." Enid muttered as his eyes started to widen.

LINE BREAK

As she finished yawning, Rose closed her mouth as she slowly got off of her bed and stood up on both of her feet.

LINE BREAK

On the Island of Draco, the enchanted elevator emerged from the Earth, the doors sliding open as the now human Carter stumbled outside, finally collapsing on his knees just right outside, using his arms and hands to keep himself steady. "Ugh..." Carter moaned as he lowered his head.

About ten seconds later, Carter moaned as he lifted his head up, slowly getting up on his feet.

"Alright, time to do this..." Carter said as he started to walk toward the Main Hall.

LINE BREAK

Pushing open the doors to the Main Hall, Carter took three steps inside as he looked around the room. However, to his surprise, no one was inside.

Sighing, Carter slowly turned around to leave, only to gasp as he saw Jake standing in the doorway, his hands on his hips. "Glad to see that you've returned." Jake said.

"Where did you come from?" Carter asked.

"I've been waiting for you to return ever since you left." Jake said as he crossed his arms. "I saw you return on the elevator, so I followed you in here."

"I thought that you would be in here." Carter said.

"I don't think that's important right now, Dragon Cromwell." Jake said as he lowered his arms, taking a step closer to the student of his younger sister. "What's important now is Rose. Did you find her?"

"No."

"Well, did you at least find anything out about her disappearance?" There was no point in hiding the disappointment that he felt, Jake figured.

"Possibly." Carter said. "I never got a chance to tell you the name of the girl that told me about Rose."

"No, you didn't." Jake agreed.

"Her name is Savannah Rogers." Carter said. "I followed her into a room with five other people."

"Do you think those people are dragons?" Jake asked.

"Possibly, I don't know." Carter shrugged. "But I will tell you what I do think. I think that these people might have something to do with your wife's disappearance..."

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: Please review.  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Five)

Chapter/Episode 9: The Ace in the Brain

Cherri had a smile on her face as she made her way toward Rose's room. Cherri reached the door a few seconds later, but before she could reach out, the door opened before she could grab the knob, Rose, who was dressed out in her work-out clothes, stepping out of the door, only to stop once she saw Cherri.

"Oh, hey, Cherri." Rose said in a tired tone.

"We were wondering where you were." Cherri said as she took a step back. "I was just coming to check up on you."

"Thanks for that." Rose said before she slowly brought her hand up to her mouth and yawned.

"A little tired?" Cherri asked with a slight smile.

"A little." Rose replied as she lowered her hand slowly.

"Are you, um, ready for breakfast?" Cherri asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"I was actually going to go for a run." Rose said.

"Seeing as everyone is waiting to eat..." Cherri said as she dropped her hands to the sides. "...I was wondering if you'd be willing to wait for about an hour before you do your workout."

"I suppose..."

LINE BREAK

The sound of flapping wings neared the dock, and seconds later, Dakota landed on the wood in her dragon form. "Alright, Enid..." She said as she started to walk toward the edge. "...Where are you?"

Reaching the edge, Dakota started to wait.

LINE BREAK

The door to Rose's subconscious closed; now out of her subconscious, Enid quickly started to slither down the miniature hall. Once the creature slithered out, he turned and began to slither down the main hall.

As he slithered, Enid turned his head to the left, looking for his exit out of the Dream Corridor. Finally, after about ten seconds, he finally saw the hole in the wall that he had slithered in from. With a relieved smile on his face, Enid turned and started to slither up to the wall, then starting tp slither up the wall. As soon as Enid reached the hole, he grunted as he struggled to slither into it, finally succeeding.

Then, Enid continued to slither. "I've got to get out of here before this woman realizes that I'm in here..."

LINE BREAK

Cherri and Rose were both slowly walking along the grass, although Cherri was just walking slowly so that Rose would not fall behind. "A little slow this morning, Rose?" Cherri asked as she turned her head to the side.

"I haven't had my run yet."

"Oh." Cherri said as she turned her head back to normal.

However, about five seconds later, Rose gasped, her eyes widened and she abruptly stopped while Cherri kept walking.

However, after only three steps, Cherri realized that Rose was no longer at her side. Stopping, Cherri slowly turned around, a look of confusion on her face. "Something wrong?" She asked.

"I don't know..." Rose answered as she brought her hands up to each side of her head.

"Does your head hurt?"

"...No." Rose said as she slowly lowered her hands. "It just feels...weird..."

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Rose replied with a small smile.

Then, Rose slowly started to walk up to Cherri's side. As soon as Rose reached her side, Cherri turned back around and the two of them continued to walk on.

LINE BREAK

Inside the dining room, Rose slowly set down her fork onto her plate and then slowly stood up. "Have a good workout, Rose..." Cherri said as she placed her hands on the table.

"Thanks." Rose replied as she slowly turned to the side and slowly made her way to the door, unaware that Gilda had her head turned to the side, watching her. Gilda slowly turned her head back to normal as Arkadi ate his food.

"Have a good workout, Rose." Gilda mocked Cherri's words in a tone so that Cherri would not be able to hear her.

LINE BREAK

Rose panted as she slowly jogged along the grass, sweat pouring down her face. With each step she took, her speed increased ever-so-slightly.

LINE BREAK

Inside Rose's head, Enid was frozen in his place, a nervous look on his face as he listened to Rose's panting.

"Great..." He muttered to himself. "...I'm going to have to be very careful. If I'm not, she'll feel me."

Taking a deep breath, the creature then started to slowly slither forward.

LINE BREAK

As Rose's speed continued to increase as she ran along the grass, panting as sweat continued to roll down her forehead.

LINE BREAK

Inside Rose's head, Enid continued to slowly and carefully slither around. Stopping in his tracks, Enid, with wide eyes, slowly looked in both directions before he turned his head back to normal.

"Perhaps she's not feeling anything..." The creature thought to himself. "...Maybe it's safe for me to pick up my pace..."

Taking a deep breath, the creature started to slither on again, only this time, much quicker than before.

LINE BREAK

Just as Rose was making a rather slow and steady turn along the grass, her eyes widened as she felt Enid moving around in her head. Coming to a slow halt, Rose slowly brought her hands to each side of her head.

About five seconds later, Rose slowly lowered her hands, no longer feeling anything. "It's nothing, Rose." She told herself. "Everything's alright..."

Rose then took another rather slow step, but before she could start jogging, she moaned as she slowly started to bring her hands up to each side of her head, stopping in her tracks.

LINE BREAK

Inside Rose's head, Enid continued travel around inside her head, his eyes wide. However, he froze when he heard the sound of Rose's voice, making his lips slowly part ways.

"Okay..." Came the sound of Rose's voice. "...I think something's wrong..."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Both Savannah and Cherri were walking out of the dining hall. As they walked away, Cherri smiled and turned her head to the side to say something. "He-" However, before she could finish, Savannah's eyes widened as she saw Rose walking toward them as quickly as she could, both of her hands on her head.

"Hold that thought, Cherri..." Savannah said as Cherri turned her head back to normal. "...It looks like something is wrong with Rose." Then, Savannah started to jog toward Rose. Her eyes wide, Cherri soon followed.

"Rose, is everything okay?" Savannah asked as she stopped in front of Rose, Cherri reaching her side a few seconds later.

"Savannah, I think something's wrong." Rose said as she slowly lowered her hands from each side of her head.

"What do you mean?" Savannah asked.

"I feel something." Rose explained. "In my head."

"You complained when we were walking to breakfast." Cherri said, earning a nasty look from Savannah as Savannah turned her head to the side. "Was that the first time you felt the pain?"

"No, it isn't pain..." Rose answered, making Savannah turn her head back to normal.

"Then what is it?" Savannah asked.

"I don't know." Rose said. "It doesn't hurt. It just...feels weird."

"Weird?" Cherri asked.

"Yes." Rose answered.

"Can you explain?" Savannah asked. "When did you first feel this...um...feeling?"

"It was when Cherri and I were walking to breakfast." Rose answered as she took a step forward. "I...I really don't know how to describe it. It almost feels like..." Rose then paused, slowly lifting her hands up and once again placing them on each side of her head. "...There's something moving inside my head."

"But that's not possible." Savannah said.

"You never know in the Magical World, though..." Rose tried to smile as she started to remove her hands from her head. However, as she did, her eyes widened and she gasped, feeling Enid moving again. As quickly as she could, Rose put her hands to her head again.

"Rose, what is it?" Savannah asked.

"Did you feel it again?" Cherri asked.

"Yeah."

"Maybe we should have you see Lexy..." Cherri suggested.

LINE BREAK

Rose slowly walked in-between Cherri and Savannah, Cherri noticing Rose's nervous look as she turned her head to the side. "It's okay, Rose." Cherri said as Rose slowly lifted her hands to each side of her head. "Lexy will help you."

"She'll be able to tell me what's going on, huh?" Rose asked as she slowly lowered her hands.

"Of course she will." Savannah assured her as Cherri turned her head back to normal.

Moments later, they reached Lexy's room and Savannah quickly walked up to the door and knocked twice. "Lexy, it's me." Savannah called as she lowered her hand. "I'm here with Cherri and Rose."

"What does Rose want?" Came Lexy's response, her tone one of annoyance and discomfort.

"Uh, she says that her head hurts." Savannah said as she took a step back.

"Feels weird." Rose quickly corrected her.

"Feels weird." Savannah responded to Rose's correction so that Lexy could hear her.

"Weird?!" Came Lexy's voice. "So what?!"

"So we'd like you to tell her if she's okay or not." Savannah said as she crossed her arms. "Now that Coen's gone, I think that you are probably the one who could best help Rose out."

"No I'm not!" Lexy responded in a panicked tone. "I'm not suited for that! Besides, I don't want Rose sitting on my bed and I don't want to touch her!"

LINE BREAK

Rose sat on the bed in Lexy's spotless room, a blue colored towel separating Rose's shorts and skin from the sheets of the bed. She watched as Lexy, in her human form, sighed as she slipped on the second blue-colored medical glove, making a snapping noise as Lexy let the glove hit her skin; unlike the ones that Rose had seen before, these had no steel "cone" for dragon claws.

"Alright, let's get this over with..." Lexy sighed as Cherri and Savannah stood at her sides. Lexy then walked over to Rose, stopping right in front of her. "Can you explain the feeling you have?" Lexy asked, a look of distrust in her eyes.

"Um, it just feels...weird..." Rose answered.

"Alright, whatever." Lexy muttered as she reached out and took Rose's head, turning it to the side. Leaning forward, Lexy looked into Rose's ear.

"I feel stupid for asking this..." Rose said. "...But do you see anything?"

"No."

"Right." Rose said, admitting to her own foolishness. "How could you?"

"Explain this weird feeling." Lexy ordered as she pulled Rose's head back up and then tipped it to the other side, making a disgusted look on her face as she placed her covered finger into Rose's ear, feeling around.

"Lexy, that's not going to help her." Cherri said.

"I'm no doctor!" Lexy growled as she turned around angrily, pulling off the glove that she had just put into Rose's ear. "I don't want to do this!" She said as she let the glove drop to the floor. "You two want me to."

"Then why don't you just say no?" Cherri asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Technically, I never did order you to help." Savannah said as she put her hands on her hips.

"And yet I still didn't have a choice." Lexy rolled her eyes. Then, she turned around, allowing Rose to speak:

"To answer your question." Rose said. "I guess I would say that it feels like something is moving inside my head. I don't know how else to explain it."

"And it doesn't hurt?" Lexy asked.

"No, it just feels weird."

With a sigh, Lexy turned around to face Savannah and Cherri. "I have absolutely no clue, Savannah." She said. "I don't know what to tell you."

"Do you think you can possibly do something to learn more?" Cherri asked.

"I'm not a surgeon." Lexy said, glaring in annoyance at Cherri. "This isn't my area of expertise. No, there is nothing I can do. Now, if you had a question about a firearm or a sword, then-"

"Alright..." Savannah said as she held up her hand to silence Lexy. "...Thank you for at least trying. We understand that you don't know. We won't bother you..." She finished as she lowered her hand.

LINE BREAK

Rose now sat at the table in the dining room, a glass in front of her as Savannah poured her a drink from the bottle. "Maybe you didn't need any help..." Savannah said as she set the bottle down, sitting down right across from Rose.

"What makes you think that?" Rose asked.

"You seem fine now." Savannah gave her a small smile. "No more, um, weird feelings, right?"

"Eh." Was all Rose said as she took her glass and slowly brought it up to her lips, gulping the entire drink down, then lowering the glass to the table.

"What do you mean by that?" Savannah asked.

Rose opened her mouth to answer Savannah's question. However, before she could form any words, her eyes widened and she brought her hands up to each side of her head as quickly as she could.

"Feeling's back?"

"What do you think?" Rose shot back.

LINE BREAK

Inside Rose's head, Enid came to a stop when he saw a light, coming from Rose's ear. "Finally..." Enid said with wide eyes. "...The way out."

LINE BREAK

With Enid having stopped, Rose slowly relaxed, lowering her hands slowly, Savannah watching. "It just comes and goes, huh?" Savannah asked.

"Yeah..." Rose said as she slowly brought one of her hands to her glass, slowly moving it toward Savannah. "...Can I have some more?"

"Sure." Savannah said as she reached out and took the bottle, tipping it over so that she could pour some more for Rose.

Rose watched as Savannah poured her a second helping. However, just as Savannah was just about finished filling the glass, Rose's eyes once again widened and she moaned, slowly bringing up her hands to each side of her head.

"Again?" Savannah asked as she stopped pouring the drink and set down the bottle while Rose managed to slowly nod twice. "Rose, I don't know how I can help you."

"I don't know how you can help." Rose replied.

"At least you're not in any pain..." Savannah said.

"Yeah, but I still don't like the feeling..." Rose practically growled. "...It literally feels like there is something moving in my head."

LINE BREAK

As Enid slithered along, he came to a stop as he got closer to the exit.

"I have to plan this out." Enid thought out loud. "She's awake and I can't get caught. I have to make a swift escape."

He then stopped, staring at the exit for about five seconds before he spoke again: "Maybe she won't feel me or notice me as I slither down her side. No." He suddenly shook his head. "She would. She would feel me. Maybe...I should...try to launch myself out of her head and then get away."

Quickly deciding on the second option, Enid narrowed his eyes and grunted as he started to slither forward as quickly as he could, panting as he started to pick up speed.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Rose was slowly taking a sip of her drink when her eyes widened and she dropped her glass, the glass landing on the side of the table as she slowly brought her hand up to her ear: "OW!"

"What?" Savannah asked with wide eyes as she slowly started to stand up. "What is it?"

"It still feels like someone is moving inside my head!" Rose managed despite the pain. "But now instead of just feeling weird, it actually HURTS!"

"Okay..." Savannah said carefully as she started to slowly move around the table. "...Just...lower your hand and let me have a look. Okay?"

Nodding slowly, Rose slowly lowered her hand as Savannah walked over to her. However, just as she was about to reach Rose, Enid launched out of Rose's ear, flying across the room as Savannah gasped in shock.

"What?" Rose asked, her tone of pain gone as her eyes showed the relief that she felt.

However, Rose's only answer was to see Savannah turn to the side, Savannah watching as Enid landed on the ground, quickly starting to slither away with a smile of relief.

"What is it?" Rose asked as she slowly turned her head to the side, seeing Enid quickly slithering out the door.

"Rose..." Savannah said with wide eyes. "...That thing just came out of your ear."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Quickly, Savannah transformed into her Bondi Blue-colored dragon form and leapt into the air, flying out of the room. However, as she flew out of the room, she had no idea that the human Cherri was walking toward the dining room and was just a few inches away.

With a grunt, both fell and landed on the ground, Savannah on top of Cherri briefly before she picked herself up on by her arms.

"Savannah, what is going on?" Cherri asked.

"See that thing?" Savannah asked as Cherri rolled over onto her stomach, seeing Enid slithering away.

"Yeah..."

"That was in Rose's head." Savannah answered, making Cherri widen her eyes and gasp. "No doubt that was what was causing her all that discomfort."

Allowing Cherri to get onto her feet and transform into her Verdigris-colored dragon form, Savannah then jumped into the air, flying after Enid with Cherri following her.

Meanwhile, inside the dining room, Rose got to her feet and slowly made her way out of the room. As soon as she passed through the door, a bright light engulfed her, and once the light faded, Rose was standing in her dragon form.

"I wish I had gotten more exercise today..." Rose moaned to herself before she started to slowly flap her wings. Moments later, she slowly lifted into the air and started to fly after Savannah.

LINE BREAK

"Okay, how am I going to do this?" Enid asked as he came to a halt right in front of the closed sliding doors of the elevator. Looking in both directions, the creature then returned to looking at the elevator doors.

"Maybe I could sneak into someone's pocket..." Enid thought as he looked in both directions once again. However, before he could move, his eyes widened and he gasped, turning his head back to normal as Savannah's tail came down and wrapped around him. lifting him into the air and back, turning Enid around so that he could only face Savannah and Cherri.

"What were you doing inside my friend's head?" Savannah demanded.

While Enid's eyes widened even more, he still tried to act innocent. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He said.

"I saw you coming out of her ear." Savannah growled. "You were causing her some serious discomfort, you know that?"

Enid said nothing in response to this. Instead, he just blinked at the two dragons before he grunted and managed to slither free from Savannah's tail, dropping to the ground and quickly slithering around Savannah and away as fast as he could, panting.

"Where's he going now?" Cherri asked as she and Savannah turned around, watching Enid slithering away.

"No doubt trying to find one of two things." Savannah said as she crossed her scaly arms.

"And what would those two things be?" Cherri asked.

"Someone to hitch a ride with, for one." Savannah said as she lowered her scaly arms. "Either that or another way out of here."

"That elevator is the only way out." Cherri said.

"Exactly." Savannah replied, smiling. "Let's get him!"

The two then flared their wings and leapt into the air, flapping their wings as they flew after Enid.

However, after only a few moments of flying forward, both Savannah and Cherri grunted as they collided with a yellow dragon that was slowly flying up toward them. All three of them grunted and then, Rose, Savannah and Cherri all fell onto the grass on their bellies.

"Rose, are you okay?" Savannah asked, being the first one to push herself up.

"I'm fine." Rose answered seconds later when Savannah knelt down and grabbed her right arm, while Cherri knelt down and grabbed her left arm. Together, both Cherri and Savannah grunted as they pulled Rose to their feet.

"Where did the Ear Worm go, Savannah?" Rose asked as she turned her head to the side.

"Ear Worm?" Cherri asked. "What's that?"

"You don't know?" Rose asked as she slowly turned her head in the other direction to look at Cherri, who shook her head.

"I don't know what an Ear Worm is either, Rose." Savannah admitted, making Rose slowly turn to the side to look at her. "Should I?" Savannah asked.

"I'll tell you both later." Rose said. "Right now I just want to know where the creature went."

LINE BREAK

Enid continued to pant, even as he stopped slithering forward, finding himself at the other end of Mermaid City, facing the transparent bubble that encased the entire city. "No...No..." Enid could only say as his eyes widened. "...There has to be a way out!"

Quickly turning around, Enid prepared to travel on and look for another escape route. However, he only gasped as he saw Savannah and Cherri flying toward him, while Rose was flying to their side, behind them.

Turning back around, Enid stared at the bubble encasing the city with wide eyes. "I guess this is it..." Enid said to himself.

Then, the creature started to pant again as he slithered as quickly as he could up to the bubble wall. Starting to slither up it, Enid stopped at a random point and stared at the bubble. Then, taking a deep breath, he prepared to bring his head through the bubble.

However, before he could, his eyes widened and he released his breath of air as Savannah grabbed him, pulling him away from the bubble and then slamming it back against it so that he had to look at her, Cherri and Rose, who was just landing beside Cherri.

"Okay, who are you?" Savannah demanded with a dangerous look on her face.

"I-" Enid began, but his eyes widened even more as Rose cut him off.

"I already told you." Rose said. "He's an Ear Worm."

"We've already established that." Savannah said in an annoyed tone. "I mean that I want to know who he personally is. Particularly, I want to know his name and why he was in your head."

"I personally want to know how he was in her head." Cherri added.

"He's an Ear Worm, that's how." Rose answered.

"Can you explain what an Ear Worm is?" Cherri asked, turning her head to the side so she could look at Rose.

"An Ear Worm..." Rose explained. "...Is a type of magical creature that can go into people's heads through their ears."

"How come I've never heard of one before?" Cherri asked as she turned her head back to normal.

"Because they're rare." Rose answered. "The only reason I know of them is because the Dragon Council gave me a book about the Magical World after I became a-"

"I don't want to hear about what the Dragon Council!" Savannah snapped as she tightened her grip on Enid, making him gulp. "I want to know-"

However, before Savannah could finish, she was cut off as the sound of Dakota's voice could be heard through Enid:

"Enid, where are you?"

As Rose, Savannah and Cherri all listened with wide eyes, Dakota continued: "You said that you had the information that we needed! I've been waiting for you for a good two hours! Maybe even more! Where are you?!"

As soon as Dakota finished talking, Rose spoke: "Who was that?"

"M...My-I'm her Animal Guardian..." Enid answered with difficulty.

"Where is she?" Rose asked.

"I don't-" Enid told her, but was cut off.

"Ask her where she is." Rose told him softly. "Ask her where she is...and Savannah will let you go."

"What?!" Savannah demanded, turning her head to the side. However, before Rose could answer, Enid spoke, asking Dakota the question that Rose wanted to know:

"Where are you, Dakota? I'm on my way out."

Savannah turned her head back to normal as Enid finished speaking. About five seconds later, the sound of Dakota's voice could be heard again: "I'm at the dock. When are you going to be up?"

"Tell her ten minutes." Rose said softly. "Tell her you will be up on the dock in ten minutes. Do that, and we won't hurt you."

"Ten minutes." The wide-eyed Enid said quickly. "Just give me ten more minutes."

"Drop him, Savannah." Rose said gently as Savannah stared at Enid in wide-eyed disbelief. "Just drop him. He's not worth it. Plus, I want to see who this person is."

After Rose finished saying this, Savannah closed her eyes and sighed as she dropped Enid, letting him fall to the ground.

With wide eyes and a dropped jaw, Enid turned his head to the side, watching Savannah, Cherri and Rose all walking away, preparing to come face-to-face with Dakota.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: Please review. Next up is the Season Finale. **


	10. Chapter 10

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Five)

Chapter/Episode 10: The Dragon Inside My Mind

Rose, Savannah and Cherri all stood in the elevator, all wearing their medallions around their necks. However, unlike Savannah or Cherri, Rose held in her claws the shackles that she had personally made, playing with them.

Turning her head to the side, Savannah glanced down. "Why did you bring those things, Rose?" She asked.

"Why not?" Rose asked as she slowly turned her head to the side.

"This dragon might suspect trouble because of those things." Savannah said simply.

"Once she sees us..." Rose said. "...She'll know that something's up, seeing as, we're not her Animal Guardian."

"That's true, but-"

"Besides..." Rose cut Savannah off as she slowly turned her head back to normal. "...This dragon has been sending her Animal Guardian to spy on me. I want to know what she knows, even if it means taking her prisoner."

Hearing Rose say this, Savannah's eyes lit up. "Oh." She said. Turning her head in the other direction, she mouthed to Cherri: "Us..." Then, she held up one clawed finger. "...The Dragon Council..." Then, she made a "0" with her thumb and index finger.

LINE BREAK

Carter sat in a small room in a chair, another chair that was empty facing Carter. Sighing, Carter leaned back in his chair, just as the door to the room opened and Jake walked inside, followed by Councilor Callum, who was carrying a cardboard box, filled with pieces of paper.

"Sorry if we kept you waiting." Jake said as he walked up to the chair across from Carter and sat down.

"What is this all about?" Carter asked.

Jake waited until Callum had reached his side and then turned around before he answered: "Councilor Callum and I just want to run some questions by you."

"What kind of questions?"

"You told us the name of one of the dragons..." Jake said.

"Yeah, Savannah Rogers."

"Well, we would like to know if you could identify the other dragons that you saw." Jake said.

"How many did you say that you saw?" Callum spoke up.

"Uh, there were five others, I believe." Carter answered.

"Alright, we're making process..." Jake grinned. "...But we still have a long way to go. Stay patient with me, Carter. This is going to take a while."

"How long?"

"As long as it takes you to describe the appearances of these five dragons for me." Jake answered, leaning forward in his chair, placing his arms on his knees.

LINE BREAK

Dakota stood on the dock in her dragon form with a scowl on her face and her scaly arms crossed as she waited. "Where are you, Enid?" She growled, narrowing her eyes.

Below the dock, the water started to bubble before the transparent submarine emerged from the water, Dakota dropping her scaly arms to her sides as she smiled. "About time..." She said.

The hatch to the submarine opened and the escalator started to rise out of the submarine, soon making contact with the dock.

"Enid?" Dakota asked, taking a step forward, just as Savannah and Cherri both flew up and out of the submarine, making Dakota's eyes widen as the two dragon whizzed up into the air. Then, Dakota whirled around as Savannah and Cherri both landed.

"Who...Who are you?" Dakota demanded, narrowing her eyes.

"It's not us you should be worrying about." Cherri said.

"Then who should I be worrying about then, huh?" Dakota asked sarcastically as she put her clawed hands on her hips.

"The dragon behind you." Savannah smiled.

"There is no dragon b-!" Dakota started, but she stopped and her eyes widened as Rose tapped her shoulder. Taking a step forward, Dakota turned around to see Rose slowly lowering her clawed hand while holding the shackles in her other hand.

"Hi." Rose smiled at Dakota. "You may not know me, but my name is Rose. You sent your Animal Guardian to spy on me."

Her eyes now even wider, Dakota took a step back. "He was caught?" She asked. "Where is he?"

"I don't know." Rose said honestly. "All I know is that you and I are going to have a nice, long talk."

"I don't think so..." Dakota said as she narrowed her eyes. Then, she flared her wings, flapped them and took off into the air.

"After her!" Savannah shouted as she and Cherri both looked up into the air.

LINE BREAK

"So, um..." Carter said as he leaned back in his chair. "...What exactly is in that box?"

"You'll find o-" Jake started, but his eyes widened as Callum cut him off:

"These are the files of all of the dragons that have strayed from the Order." Callum said. "There are more than you would think. Some of them went missing, some were expelled from the order, and some just walked away for no known reason."

"Wow..."

"Now that you know what's in the box..." Jake said in a rather impatient tone as he crossed his arms. "...Would you mind describing the appearances of these five dragons that are not Savannah Rogers?"

"Well, one of them has the same color as a tangerine." Carter explained.

"Tangerine-colored, look for a dragon that's Tangerine-colored." Jake said as he turned his head to the side to look at Callum, who nodded before he started to flip through the pieces of paper. As Callum did this, Jake returned his attention to Carter. "Continue." Jake said. "We need to know more. There's more than one Tangerine-colored dragon in this world."

"Looks like there is only one in this box, though..." Callum said as he pulled out a stapled packet of pieces of paper. "...Take a look..." Callum said as he handed the packet to Jake, who took it in both hands.

"Is this the dragon?" Jake asked as he turned the packet over for Carter to see Lista in her dragon form in a picture on the upper left-hand side of the first sheet. Below the picture of her in her dragon form was one of her in her human form.

"That's one of them, yeah." Carter said, prompting Jake to turn the piece of paper over, reading out loud from it:

"Linda Costa." Jake read. "She's sixteen years old and has been missing for about a year."

LINE BREAK

As she flew away from the dock, Dakota chanced a look back, seeing that Cherri and Savannah were flying as quickly as they could after her, Rose to their side and significantly behind them. "Should be a piece of cake to lose them..." Dakota said with a smile as she turned her head back to normal.

Meanwhile, from behind, Cherri turned her head to the side, seeing Rose pant as she slowly flapped her wings, struggling to keep up with Cherri and Savannah.

"Savannah..." Cherri said as she reached out and grabbed Savannah's shoulder, making Savannah stop.

"What is it?" Savannah asked impatiently as she, now stopped, turned her head to the side.

"We should wait for Rose." Cherri said as she turned her head to look at Savannah as the sound of Rose's panting got closer and closer. Turning her head back in the other direction, Cherri watched as Rose slowly flew up into view about five seconds later, stopping.

"You okay?" Cherri asked.

"Yeah..." Rose answered as she slowly turned her head to the side. "...And thanks for waiting for me."

"No pro-"

Cherri started with a smile, but her smile vanished when she heard Savannah's hiss: "Great!"

"What is it?" Cherri asked as she turned her head to the side to see Savannah's angry expression.

"Good going, Rose!" Savannah spat as she turned her head to the side. "I just lost sight of her. She got away!"

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Savannah was now facing both Cherri, whose eyes were wide, and Rose, who had an unreadable look on her face. Both stared at Savannah, who had a scowl on her face. "It's...my fault?" Rose finally asked, a small amount of hurt in her tone.

Hearing the sound of Rose's voice, Savannah's scowl slowly started to fade as her gaze softened. "Well, I'm sorry, Savannah..." Rose said.

"Oh, Rose..." Savannah sighed. Shaking her head, she continued: "...I didn't mean-"

"That's what it sounded like." Cherri said. "It sounded like you were blaming Rose."

With another sigh, Savannah stared at her two friends. "I'm sorry, okay." She said. "I'm not mad at you, Rose. It's just...I want to get this dragon."

LINE BREAK

"Describe another dragon to me." Jake said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Uh..." Carter said as he glanced over at Callum, who was still holding the box. "...Maybe it would just be easier if you let me go through the contents of the box..."

"And let you pick out the files of the dragons you recognize?" Callum asked. "That works for me."

LINE BREAK

Savannah, Cherri and Rose were now all flying at the same speed, about to pass right by a tall building. "What happens if we don't find her?" Cherri asked.

"Then we don't." Rose answered just as Savannah started to open her mouth. "It will suck, but it's not the end of the world."

"I actually think it will be a little worse than that, Rose." Savannah finally spoke up. "That dragon sent the Ear Worm in to find some information. She could have it. We need to find her."

Just as soon as Savannah said this, all three stopped and gasped as two fireballs whizzed right down from in front of them. "What the-?" Rose asked, just as two Dakotas hovered down in front of them.

"There are two of them?!" Cherri asked with wide eyes, while Rose slowly lifted her head up, seeing Dakota standing on the edge of the roof of the building. As Cherri grunted and was blasted back by a fireball and as Savannah flew toward the doppelgangers, Rose slowly turned to the side and then slowly started to flap her wings, slowly starting to fly up to the roof.

As Dakota saw Rose flying up, her smile faded into a scowl. As Rose finally reached the roof, Dakota opened her mouth and blew out a torrent of fire, Rose retaliating, their fires making contact.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Rose blew harder, Rose's fire starting to overcome Dakota's. As Dakota's fire started to get pushed back, Dakota widened her eyes and closed her mouth, jumping into the air before Rose's fire could hit her.

"Huh?" Closing her mouth, Rose slowly looked up to see Dakota flying into the air. Before Rose's eyes, Dakota made a downward u-turn, now flying right toward the roof. "Oh boy..." Rose muttered to herself as she slowly lowered her head, watching Dakota crash through the roof, breaking through and flying inside the building.

Grunting, Rose slowly started to jog over to the hole in the room. Once she reached it, she immediately jumped into it.

LINE BREAK

"Here." Jake said as he dropped five packets on the floor, Cherri's packet on top.

Sitting at the large table in the Main Hall, Holly grabbed all of papers and turned then around and then spread them out, Jake crossing his arms as he watched.

"These are the five dragons Carter picked out." Jake said. "The ones he saw."

"Linda Costa?" Holly asked as she picked up Lista's file, which was in the middle. "She's a child."

"I don't know what to tell you, Holly." Jake shrugged.

Sighing, Holly set Lista's file down and then looked down at all of the files. "At least we've found her." She said before she started to read off all of the names, left to right: "Gilda Addamo, Arkadi Dyalov, Linda Costa, Lexy Feara and Cherri Solorio."

"Good." Holly said with a smile as she looked up at Jake. "Very good. Now, we can make our move..."

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Savannah slammed her tail into one of the Dakotas, pushing it back. With a grunt, Savannah then threw a punch, but then gasped as the grinning Dakota easily caught it, holding her fist in place.

From behind Savannah, Cherri grunted as she and the other Dakota struggled against one another, their hands locked together. However, when the Dakota opened its mouth, Cherri's eyes widened and she immediately let go, while the Dakota blew out a torrent of fire. The torrent of fire hit Cherri, making her grunt as she was blasted back.

LINE BREAK

Inside the building, Rose found herself in a deserted office room, the lights off. Seeing that the door was wide open, Rose slowly started to make her way out of the room. Slowly stepping into a hallway with all of the doors closed, Rose gasped and slowly turned her head to the side when she heard a door to her right creaking.

Seeing the door open, Rose slowly turned to the side and slowly made her way to the door. Pushing the door open, Rose looked into the room, which was lit only by the hole in the ceiling. Slowly looking up, Rose could see Dakota standing at the hole.

"Who are you?!" Rose demanded, and in response, Dakota jumped over the hole.

"Come and get me!" Rose could hear Dakota shout.

Out on the roof, Dakota ran to the other end of the roof and jumped over the edge, flaring her wings and stopping her fall. Smiling, Dakota turned around and put a claw to the window and started to make a circular movement with it, carving into the window.

Meanwhile, Rose slowly flew up out of the hole and landed on the roof. Slowly looking in both directions, she finally looked straight ahead and slowly started to walk toward the edge of the building.

As soon as she reached it, Rose slowly looked down to see that the window just below her had a hole in it. Slowly flying into the room, Rose landed on the floor, seeing that the door was open. "Great..." Rose muttered to herself before she started to slowly walk toward the door.

Stepping out into the hallway, she turned her head slowly to the left, seeing Dakota run around a corner. "Who are you?" Rose shouted as she slowly turned to the side, slowly starting to walk down the hall, as Dakota pressed her back toward the wall.

"Took you long enough to find me." Dakota mocked.

"Why do you want to know anything about me?" Rose demanded. "You don't know me and I don't know you."

"Money, of course." Dakota smiled. "It's not what I want to know. I could care less about you."

By this time, Rose reached the corner, allowing Dakota to turn to the side. Grinning she lunged for Rose. Rose grunted as Dakota slammed into her, slamming her into the wall. Grabbing Rose's neck, Dakota threw her to the side and onto the ground.

Groaning, Rose slowly lift her head, looking up at the grinning Dakota. Dakota then lifted her foot up and then brought it down on Rose's chest, Rose gritting her teeth in anger.

"You're pathetic, you know that?" Dakota sneered. "I expected more from the wife of the very first American Dragon."

Despite her situation, Rose managed a small but cocky smile. "Despite my frail demeanor..." She said. "...I'll do my best to give you what you expected."

Then, Rose opened her mouth and blew out a ball of fire. With wide eyes, Dakota grunted as she jumped back, landing on the floor a good foot away, watching with a scowl on her face as Rose grunted, slowing standing up.

"You want an opponent?" Rose asked. "Well, here I a-"

However, before she could finish, Rose grunted as Dakota's tail slammed into her, throwing her back onto the floor as Dakota landed on her feet. As Dakota started to walk toward her, Rose groaned as she slowly managed to sit up.

However, once Rose was sitting up, she grunted as Dakota kicked her in the chest, knocking her back down onto her back and making her lose her grip on her handcuffs, which slid across the floor.

"Just...stay down." Dakota said as she stood over Rose, looking down on her. Then, once again, Dakota lifted up her foot and placed it down on Rose's chest. "Your two friends are as good as dead. I doubt they'll be able to stop my doppelgangers. And you..."

"What about me?" Rose replied defiantly.

"You were just too easy to beat." Dakota replied. "I should just kill you and be on my way."

"I don't think you're the killing type." Rose smiled at her.

"And what makes you think that?"

"I would have thought that if you were..." Rose said. "...Then you would have had your Ear Worm buddy kill me after he got the information."

"That would have been pointless..." Dakota replied. "...You would have known nothing. But now you know everything."

"Actually..." Rose grinned. "...I don't know enough..."

Then, Rose closed her eyes and focused. Then, she started to glow a light blue color, making Dakota's eyes widen. Dakota took her foot off of Rose's chest and took a step back, however, this did not protect her from being slammed into by a Rose doppelganger. With a grunt, both Dakota and the doppelganger fell to the floor.

Meanwhile, Rose grunted as she got to her feet and them she walked over to the handcuffs that she had made. Grunting as she slowly crouched down, Rose grabbed the handcuffs.

Slowly standing up, Rose slowly turned around to see that her doppelganger was still holding Dakota down, and Dakota had her head turned to the side, scowling at Rose.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Rose finished locking the second cuff around Dakota's wrist; with Dakota now restrained, Rose slowly put her hands on Dakota's shoulders, Dakota pressed belly-first against the wall and then slowly stepped back, walking Dakota away from the wall.

"Call your doppelgangers off." Rose ordered from behind her. "Reabsorb them."

With a sigh, Dakota gave a submissive nod.

LINE BREAK

Back outside, Dakota's first doppelganger slammed its tail into Savannah's chest, making her grunt and fly back, slamming into Cherri's side, Cherri backing up to avoid the second doppelganger's strike.

Grinning, the first doppelganger started to fly toward Savannah, its claws extended with the intent to impale. However, before it could reach Savannah, the doppelganger vanished in a blue light, the blue light flying toward the building that Rose and Dakota were in.

As Savannah stared in shock, Cherri hovered up to her side. "Uh, the doppelganger I was fighting just disappeared..." Cherri said awkwardly as she brought her hand up and scratched the back of her neck. "...Yours?"

"Gone." Savannah answered.

"Hey, guys!" However, when the two heard the sound of Rose's voice, they both turned to the side and looked up to see Rose standing on the roof of the tall building, holding the arm of the captured Dakota. "I got her!"

LINE BREAK

A short time later, the transparent submarine descended down toward Mermaid City, Dakota, with an unreadable look on her face, was pressed against the wall as Rose faced her. "Who are you working for?" She demanded.

"Rose..." Rose slowly turned her head to the side when she heard the sound of Cherri's voice. Both Cherri and Savannah were standing against the wall on the other end of the submarine. "...You've been asking her this question since you captured her."

"She hasn't answered and frankly, I'm starting to feel like you're wasting your time." Savannah admitted.

"Then what do you suggest I do?" Rose demanded, narrowing her eyes.

"Hold off." Savannah replied. "She's our prisoner. She's not going anywhere. We'll get the answers out of her eventually.

A short time later, the transparent elevator doors slid open, Savannah walking out first. "Okay." Savannah said with a smile on her face as she turned around, seeing Rose and Cherri each holding onto one arm of Dakota's. "You two take her to the jail."

"Where are you going to go?" Cherri asked.

"I'm going to go tell Lono about our little find..."

LINE BREAK

The door to a damp, square-shaped prison cell was opened and Dakota grunted as she was pushed inside, stumbling with her hands cuffed behind her. Finding her balance in the middle of the cell, Dakota turned around just in time to see Cherri closing the cell door.

With the door to the cell closed, Cherri and Rose now stood in a dimly lit hall. Turning to the side to face Rose, Cherri smiled. "All done."

"What do we do now?" Rose asked.

"Savannah didn't say." Cherri said as she brought her claws up to her chin. "I guess we can go see Savannah and Lono..."

LINE BREAK

"Lono..." Savannah said after she opened the door to Lono's dark room. She immediately found him, slouched in a chair, only a shadowy figure in the dark room. When he heard her voice, he groaned as he lifted his head up.

"Savannah?" He asked as the smiling Savannah walked toward him.

"None other." She said proudly as she stopped in front of him. "And I bring you great news! Rose, Cherri and I finally caught someone!"

"Really?" Lono asked.

"The prisoner is in the jail right now." Savannah continued to smile as she crossed her scaly arms. "We're going to question her later."

"So..." Lono said. "...Do you believe this prisoner to be responsible for the death of Rose's parents?"

"I don't know." Savannah's smile started to fade. "I suppose...it is possible, though."

"Well, in that case..." Lono said as he slowly stood up. "...I think it's time..."

"Time, sir?"

"...Time for me to finally introduce myself to Rose..." The shadow figure of Lono said as he put his clawed hands on his hips. "...Savannah, go find her and bring her to me."

"Yes, sir." Savannah said, her smile returning. Then, she turned and walked out of the room. "Oh, and Savannah..." Savannah stopped once she heard the sound of Lono's voice.

"Yes?" Savannah asked as she turned her head to the side.

"Question the prisoner first..." Lono said as he sat back down. "...Yes, I think that would be best."

"Yes, sir." Savannah said as she turned her head back to normal, leaving the room.

LINE BREAK

Now sitting down in her cell, Dakota closed her eyes and sighed in defeat before she spoke. "Enid, come in." She said. "Enid, where are you?"

"Dakota?" Came Enid's response about five seconds later, making Dakota open her eyes again. "Dakota, where are you?"

"I'm in the prison." Dakota growled. "Find me."

"But-"

"I don't care how long it takes." Dakota cut him off. "Find me. And when you finally do...kill me."

"What?!"

"That's an order, Enid!" Dakota barked, narrowing her eyes. "These dragons are going to question me repeatedly. Eventually, they just might break me and make me sing. So it doesn't happen, kill me..."

LINE BREAK

Cherri and Rose were walking slowly along the grass together. "How long do you think it will take to get answers out of our new friend?" Rose mused out loud.

"Don't know." Cherri answered. Just then, the two women heard the sound of flapping wings. Glancing up, they could see Savannah diving down from the air as she spotted them.

"Orders from Lono..." Savannah said as she landed on the grass in front of her two friends, putting her clawed hands on her hips. "...It's time to interrogate our prisoner."

LINE BREAK

The door to Dakota's cell was opened and Savannah walked in first, followed by Cherri, and then finally Rose. As the three female dragons lined up side-by-side, they stared into the middle of the cell, where Dakota was lying on her back.

Sighing, Savannah walked over to Dakota and stopped at her side, turning to the side. "Get up." Savannah said harshly as she nudged Dakota's Arm with her foot, getting no movement from her. Groaning, Savannah looked down to see that Dakota's mouth was open and, although her eyes were open, they were rolled back into her head.

"Uh, we have a problem..." Savannah said as she turned her head to the side to look at Rose and Cherri.

"What is it?" Cherri asked.

"She's...unresponsive."

"Check to see if she has a pulse." Rose advised.

Nodding twice, Savannah turned her head back to normal and crouched down, reaching out and placing two clawed fingers on Dakota's neck, pressing down. About five seconds later, Savannah's eyes widened.

"Oh, crap..."

LINE BREAK

"Lono..." Savannah now had a small voice as she slowly stepped into the room where Lono's shadowy figure was sitting in his chair. "...Lono..." Savannah repeated as she slowly walked into the room.

"Any information?" Lono asked. "And is Rose outside?"

"No and no." Savannah said as she stopped in front of her superior. "Lono, I'm afraid I have bad news."

"Bad news?"

"The prisoner is dead." Savannah reported. "I don't know what happened, sir."

"Dead?" Lono asked. "How could that have happened?"

"I just said that I don't know."

Savannah could hear Lono sigh before Lono finally spoke again: "Where is Rose now?"

"That's the reason I came here, sir." Savannah said. "I was wondering if you still wanted to personally talk to her."

"Of course I do, Savannah." Lono said. "This is unfortunate indeed, but that doesn't change my mind. It's time for Rose and I to finally meet face-to-face."

BLACKOUT; END

**A/N: So ends the season. What did you think? Please review. I'll just say that I originally planned for Dakota to be taken alive and be left incarcerated. However, while writing either Episode 9 or 8 of this season, I realized that if Dakota revealed that she was working for someone, she'd probably need to die because it's not yet time for Rose to find out who is behind her parents' murder and Dakota would probably be questioned until she broke. So, I had Enid off her by choking her. As for Enid, he skedaddled. You won't be seeing him again. **


End file.
